Unsweet Silence
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Yugi's past has truamatised him into silence, with a dark and painful past will he ever be able to get over his loss? Can Yami protect his silent angel when mysterious and dangerous people are after him? Or will he be the one getting silenced? Teá bashing
1. Speak

**Konichiwa! Mina-chan!**

**It's been a while since I've posted a story hasn't it? You can blme my good friend Amyat-chan she's been getting me addicted to Yugioh and Puzzelshipping.**

**This is my first Yugioh fanfic I'll get some things accross right now so that there isn't any confusion later okay?**

**I'm using their 4Kids names but I'm also including Anzu and Miho. In this Teá and Anzu are twins. Anzu is a very 'out' Lez, if you don't like same gender pairings then bug off and read something else.**

**Pairings:**

**(Yami X Yugi) (Joey X Seto/Kaiba) (Anzu X Serenity) (Tristan X Miho) There will be some Teá bashing throughout this, just because it's fun to do it and she was just the ideal person when I was writing this, sorry girl.**

**I don't understand the rules of dueling so if there's something odd with any of the card scenes; don't blame me, I've never played in my life, I just watch the anime...**

**With all that babbling finished (BABABABABABLE) let's move onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Just one thing! Inspired by Sassybrat's story "Speak" found in my favourites. They have elements that are the same but I hope it's different enough.**

**I don't own Yugioh or they would have been lots more Shirtless Malik and puzzelshipping. **

* * *

><p><em>Fire! That was all he could see. "Sir! Hand the boy out of the window! We're here! Hurry!"<em>

"_Dad! I'm scared!"_

"_Don't be scared Yugi. Take his hand"_

_Yugi thanked his stars that he was small and began to get through the widow that was seven stories up, the cooker below him suddenly erupted in flames like a volcano as his foot touched a switch. He screamed as the fire swallowed him._

_Then there was cool air and endless pain as rough but caring arms held his fire cursed body. "We've got you, son" the fire fighter said gruffly "Oi! Get this boy en rout to the hospital, he's got some serious burns!"_

_Yugi looked at the house as the started to pass him down to the ambulance men, his Dad's body on the floor unconscious or dead, the fire cutting off any other escape route. Yugi stared for another endless second then screamed "Dad! No!"_

* * *

><p>Yugi sat bolt upright in his bedroom with a strangled shout, nothing came out of his throat, and breathed hard. Hand on his chest, shivering and then bursting into tears. <em>Dad…<em>

Yugi sobbed and felt the fire all over again as it burned his arms and legs, leaving faint burn scars on them, and a large one on his back… reminders that this wasn't a bad dream… his Dad was dead. Killed in that fire he escaped from with a collection of scars…

Yugi breathed slowly then got out of bed, he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his clothes. It was four in the morning.

Yugi got into the shower. He looked at the scars… they were almost unnoticeable on his arms, his legs were another story… as was his back. Yugi winced as he looked at the vividly fiery red flame-shaped burn on his back.

Yugi sighed softly. He knew he was ugly now. The burns had a chance of fading… the others didn't.

Yugi's tears mixed into the shower water. The car crash was a cruel twist of fate… just as he had gotten out of the hospital, he was involved in a crash, his car had been purposely shoved off the road and his Mum had died while he was scared all over again.

And traumatized into silence…

Yugi sat down at the table hours later, after getting changed, some more tears in between, and brushing his gravity defying hair and packing his bag for his first day at a new school. Yugi looked up as his Grandfather appeared.

He got up and rushed into a warm hug, with a smile.

"Good morning, Yugi, did you sleep well?" the violet eyed elderly gentleman said, his grey hair as spiky as his Grandsons only his was pinned back into a bandana.

Yugi shrugged and half nodded. Solomon was used to the silence now. "I'm glad. You all packed for school, then?" Yugi nodded reluctantly, pouting and looking nervous. Solomon chuckled "Don't worry, it'll be fun, you'll make new friends in no time"

Yugi patted his throat and looked down, feeling so small. Solomon pulled him into another hug. "I know, I miss them too… they'll understand. Here, I've written a letter for the headmaster, or mistress, and you're personal teachers. It tells them that you don't talk because of… certain events"

Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with tears as he smiled and he sniffed before hugging his only living relative again, gratitude filling him to the point of overflowing. _Thank you._

* * *

><p>Yami frowned as Joey and Tristan bickered yet again over who won the race to school, they were often doing that to annoy Yami, because he hated pointless arguments, they drove him up the wall. Yami's eyebrow twitched then his patience ended "Shut the hell up already!" Yami snapped.<p>

Joey snickered at the remark "Yes! Under five minuets! Pay up, Seto"

Seto Kaiba groaned as he dug out a fifty dollar bill. The tall teen had soft brown hair, hard and icy eyes and a lean but intimidating frame. Joey was one of the few who had managed to stand up against that. Joey had honey brown eyes, dirty blond hair, even when freshly cleaned, and pale skin. He wasn't as tall as his boyfriend but he had voice to make up for the inches between them.

"You win, Puppy" Everyone snickered at the nickname.

Joey instantly got mad and started to protest but Seto silenced him with a bruising kiss. Yami and Tristan groaned "Sheesh! Not in public, come on!"

Seto broke apart and smirked at Yami "What's wrong, Atem? Jealous?"

Yami growled, he hated it when his cousin called him by his real name. It was the name his kiss-ass Father had named him, he hated it and insisted on being called his middle name, Yami, that his Mother had called him. His Mother had been dead for about ten years, his Father hadn't contacted him since then, he had dumped him on his younger brother and left his life. Yami wasn't complaining. Seto's Father had died two years ago, leaving Kaiba corp in his icy but capable hands.

"Never. Call. Me. That" Yami said slowly and dangerously. His crimson eyes flashed angrily and his lightly tanned hands fisted. He wasn't entirely tanned like his Egyptian Father as his Mother was whiter than snow, the tan he had was from a sunny vacation.

Seto backed off, raising his hands in mock surrender to show he didn't want a fight. Tristan was gazing adoringly at Miho, a girl from another class who just stopped by every now and then, mostly because she was following Teá around, she was slightly hippy like because she walked around in a daze with nothing getting more or less attention than the next thing. Tristan fiddled with his spiked hair and ran a hand over his uniform.

Joey snickered as he pocketed his bet "It's no good, man, she don't even know you're alive"

Yami kicked him under the table "Give the guy some credit, he's not giving up"

Joey shrugged "Yeah.. but it ain't healthy…"

Seto opened his laptop and firmly placed himself in 'work-mode' where any interruptions apart from; Joey, end of the world, Joey, start of class or Joey wouldn't drag him away.

Tristan looked glum when the tall blond haired blue eyed, fairy figure-like girl left without even glancing his direction. "Aw. She's so popular…"

Yami and Joey rolled their eyes. _Poor Tristan…_ Yami sympathised then looked up as the rest of the class piled in. "Oi, Seto. Class" Seto glared but nodded and saved his work before putting his laptop away and scowling at the front of the class. Yami sighed, the guy needed to chill a little.

Yami moved his bag firmly under his desk, but it made no difference as Anzu tripped over… not entirely sure what -she always managed to trip on something going down that row of chairs- as she rushed to her seat. She fell on her face with a curse no good girl should know. "Fucking son of a bitch! Oh, hey Yami" she added as she slid in behind him.

Yami smirked "Good to see you so lively Anzu… is Teá…?"

Anzu sighed "Sorry, Yami, she's still obsessing over you're sexiness" she chewed her pencil absently. Teá was Anzu's twin sister, they couldn't be more different.

They both had blue eyes but Anzu's were a blue that was all welcomes and laughter, Teá's were cruel and sly like a foxes, they both had brown hair, Teá's was cut short in the latest style in a girls magazine while Anzu's was long, to her hips and had lots of random braids with colourful beads and brightly vibrant ribbons in them, she had a colourfully bold braided head band in her hair today.

Teá hated her twin with a vengeance, Anzu was fine in her book until she started acting unladylike; swearing, not wearing pretty clothes, not beautifying her face with makeup, then finally there was the fact her sister was dating another girl… Teá was _very_ homophobic and made sure that Anzu got the backend at home.

But Anzu was a tough cookie, she wouldn't crack under bullying or her sister's remarks, and she impressed the entire school by jumping up in assembly, interrupting the headmaster as she did so, and said "I just want everyone to know; you're a bunch of Gayist bastards! I'm Gay! Get over it! And I'm proud of meself!" then she sat down like it was a normal day and that shocked and impressed everyone into respecting her and the harassments stopped.

That was one of the reasons why Yami didn't mind hanging out with her. She had pluck, she wasn't interested in dating him, she wasn't even interested in his money, also she was blunt and funny.

Yami sighed, Teá was his stalker. She was deluded, thinking that she was the best girl for him. Yami shuddered, she wasn't his gender…

Anzu poked him in the back "Hey, Yami. Sorry, I tried to explain to her that you ain't interested, but she's a stubborn bitch if there ever was one. I'll keep her off your back as much as I can" she raised a slender hand in mock scout salute. "As I failed in my sacred duty to deter obsessive fan girls, I will be a body guard"

Joey snickered "Ya're a odd bodd Anz. I'll help ya out Yami, I know what those crazy harpies can be like, no offence to ya're cousin, Mai, dere Anzu"

Anzu winked "None taken"

Yami smiled tiredly "Cheers"

Anzu smiled sympathetically "Head up, honey" Joey and Anzu were close as Anzu was dating Joey's little sister. Serenity was younger than Anzu but they were happy and that was all that mattered. Joey hadn't been too sure at first, but he warmed to the older girl over time and thought of her as another family member.

Anzu and Serenity had a bit of a long distance relationship because Serenity went to a private school that was still in the city but it often made sure that they were lonely a bit more than they'd like. They made it work though and they were happy together…

The teacher read out the daily roll call then said "We have a new student joining our class" everyone buzzed with excitement. The teacher scowled at being interrupted "If I could have your attention" her hawk eyes silenced everyone "Thank you-"

"You're welcome!" a trouble maker chirped up.

The teacher sighed and rubbed her temple "That wasn't called for. Please come in now!" she called at the door.

The door opened shyly and everyone gasped as the boy entered the class.

He had the same spiky hair as Yami, something that caught everyone's attention at once. He had no blond lightning stripes in the spikes, he had a cute little blond one in the middle of his forehead, his skin was white, he had his eyes turned downwards so it was hard to see his face. He was shorter than Yami, and anyone else in the class for that matter.

The boys stood by the teacher's desk and handed something to her, then turned back to the curious class of students and looked up at them all.

Yami froze.

The boy had the most beautiful amethyst eyes in his childlike face, they were large and deep and sparkled better than any stone you could buy that colour. The eyes were mournful and scared looking, he had a belt decorated choker on his neck and some sweatbands on his wrists. Everyone was murmuring about his unusual eye colour.

The teacher read the letter then gasped softly and looked at the boy in sympathy. "Alright, dear. Everyone! This is Yugi Moto, he'll be studying with us; I want you all to know something before you can ask him questions; He doesn't speak"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Remember; My first Yugioh fanfic so be nice, constructive crittizism is allowed of course.**

**Ja ne till next time!**


	2. Stand By Me

**Hi!**

**So, i hear you ask, why doesn't the poor boy talk? Duh! figure it out.**

**Let's just move on, I'm too tired for this: I don't own the characters of Yugioh or i'd have a lot less friendship speaches and more puzzleshipping.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, dear. Everyone! This is Yugi Moto, he'll be studying with us; I want you all to know something before you can ask him questions; He doesn't speak"<em>

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at the class of students, his heart heavy. He knew that they would pick on him now, they knew he didn't talk now, he was an easy target. Just like his last school. His shoulders slumped slightly. <em>I'm dead…<em>

The teacher patted his shoulder comfortingly "I forbid anyone from asking him or forcing him to talk about it. When he is ready he'll tell you. You can ask him some questions now, Yugi write on the black board if you want"

Yugi nodded and pointed to a hand that went up. "Hey, where are you from?"

Yugi picked up the chalk. _The outskirts of Tokyo._

"Cool, is it busy there?" Yugi nodded and shrugged at the same time, _sometimes._

Yugi pointed to another student who had their hand up "Are you mute on purpose or is there something wrong with your voice?"

Yugi winced slightly. _I can talk if I want. I just don't. It's complicated._ Was the answer he wrote with an apologetic smile.

He pointed to another, a girl this time. "You got a girlfriend?"

Yugi shook his head. _No._

The next question "Are you related to Yami at all?"

Yugi blinked. Who was Yami? Everyone looked at Yami, he sat near the back in a corner so he wasn't seen right away. Yugi blinked again at the similarities between them, they did look alike, but they were different. Yami was taller, more muscular and he had sharper more adult features. He was more tan than Yugi had ever been in his life, there was no way they were related.

Yugi shook himself out of the staring, the unusual red eyes that had stared back into his own were mesmerising. Yugi wrote on the board. _No, I'm not. My family-_ the hand hesitated and then dropped, leaving the sentence unfinished. He quickly rubbed it out, he didn't want to finish it.

Yugi sighed and pointed to another "Why have you moved to Domino?"

Yugi flinched. He gripped the chalk and wrote; _I'd rather not answer that._

The class was murmuring again. But one last hand went up Yugi pointed to it "How old are ya? No offence or not'ing but ya look twelve"

Yugi's lips twitched in a smile as everyone chuckled. A female batted him with her book, she laughed "Joey! Knock it off, just because he's cuter than you"

Joey, the blond boy was apparently, yelped at the book whack "Jeeze, Anzu, did I really deserve dat one?"

Anzu shrugged "I just like hitting ya"

Yugi shook with silent giggled and wrote on the board _I'm seventeen. My birthday was a month ago._ The Anzu girl made a noise "Well then! Happy late birthday!" the class laughed again with some joining in the happy birthday calls.

Yugi blushed and smiled. Some of the girls cooed and commented on his cuteness. The teacher was chuckling good naturedly. "Alright, enough questions. Mr Moto-" Yugi wrote on the board quickly; _Just call me Yugi if you want._ The teacher nodded "Alright, Yugi please sit in the spare seat next to Yami, anything you need just ask"

Yugi nodded and went to sit at the desk near his look alike. Yami smiled at him and Yugi hesitantly smiled back as he dropped into his seat and got out a pen.

Lessons were a blur. Yugi look notes and answered the questions in his book, he had a few annoying stares and comments, he was good at ignoring those though. Then when the break bell went Yami spoke to him for the first time.

"Hello"

Yugi looked up at him, surprised and waved slightly. _Oh! Hi…_

Yami smiled nicely, his pose one of confidence. "You wanna hang out with us? We'll show you around and stuff"

Yugi thought for a moment then nodded. Yami smiled again, "You probably already know who I am"

A female voice laughed suddenly. Yugi turned to see the Anzu girl sitting on her desk instead of the seat. "After that round of questions, I'd think he has to know. Hey, cutie, I'm Anzu, the mutt over there is Joey, and that's Yami's cousin and Joey's boyfriend Seto Kaiba. But only Joey and Yami are allowed to call him Seto, rich prick"

Everyone chuckled good naturedly apart from Seto who scowled. Anzu smirked "Finally spiky over there's Tristan… who's presently leaving to chase Miho… poor sucker"

Yugi saw the boy just before he went out the door. Yami sighed "The girl's not interested but he doesn't get it"

Yugi's shoulders shook with a half hearted silent laugh. He pulled out a notebook and wrote his answer _I'd like to hang out with you, thanks._

Joey read it out from over Yugi's shoulder "Alright! Da little guy's with us!" he slung an arm over Yugi's shoulders "We'll show ya da ropes 'round here"

Anzu snickered "The only ropes you see is when you do bondage" Seto stiffened and Joey blushed madly. Anzu stopped dead in her tracks "Shit! You guys do that!"

Yami laughed, clutching his stomach and leaning on the desk beside him. Seto glared "What we do is none of your business, Anzu. Let's go" he snapped Joey jumped and followed, trying to hide his blushing.

Yugi was blushing at the outburst, Yami was still snickering while Anzu seemed a little dazed. "Blimey… Sorry, you guys _really_ wanted to know that"

Yami wiped his eyes with a grin "It's alright" his voice was deeper, richer than the others, Yugi noted, deeper than his own… or at least he thought it was. He hadn't spoken in so long he had forgotten what his own voice sounded like.

They went outside and sat on a wall. Anzu apologising to Joey as soon as she saw him. Joey shrugged it off "Na, who doesn't do dat in dare lifetime"

Anzu frowned "I needed that mental image…"

Yami sighed. Yugi handed him another note. _Are they always like this?_

Yami chuckled slightly. Moving up the bench so the smaller teen could sit beside him "Yeah, it's good entertainment but you do end up with very little secrets with Anzu around" Yugi looked nervous. Yami patted his shoulders "Stop looking so scared, she knows where her nose isn't wanted"

Anzu leaned over them, holding her hair out of the way with a hand "You talkin' about me down there shorties?"

Yami frowned "I'm not that much shorter than you"

Anzu rolled her eyes "Hair height doesn't count… you know, you two do look quite alike. But you couldn't pass for twins or anything-" she looked up then cursed "Speak of the ass faced devil" she growled and jumped down in front of Yami, her arms crossed.

A pair of girls approached. Yugi blinked. The short brown haired girl looked like Anzu. They were identical twins. They only differed in hair and clothing, and makeup.

There was a blond beside Anzu's twin. She had blue eyes and long blond hair that was in a high ponytail, she had blue flower clips in her hair and a sweet face that was zoned out as if there wasn't anything worth concentrating on at this moment in time. The girl snapped out of her dreaming when Anzu jumped down before her, she blinked and then smiled "Anzu… how are you this morning?" she asked, her voice sweet too but it sounded dazed.

Anzu nodded at the girl once "Good thanks, Miho. What do you want Teá?"

Teá, as her twin was called, matched Anzu's glare perfectly. She sneered a little more and then said "Get out of my way. I want to sit with Yami" she made a move to get around her but Anzu blocked her with determination.

"I'm sorry, he's not interested. Can I leave a message?" the tension between the twins rose and Yugi was frightened that they'd start hitting each other.

Miho must have thought the same thing "Teá, we can come back later" she said, trying to break the icy stalemate.

Teá shot her a glare. "Fine" she agreed a last, as soon as she realised that her twin wasn't going to back down anytime soon. "See you at lunch, Yami" she said, sounding nice and pretty and then she left.

Anzu muttered a few choice curses then turned and punched the wall angrily "Bitch!" she growled. Yami watched in sympathy then felt a tugging on his shirt.

Yugi handed him his notebook. _Are they sisters? Why do they hate each other? Are you dating that Teá or something?_

Yami cringed slightly "I'd never date that whore. She acts nice to people, but she's just sucking up to them to get into their good books"

Joey listened in "Talkin' 'bout da witch?" Yami nodded and Joey groaned "She's a nasty one. Two faced lair and she makes Anzu's life hell just cause she's dating my sister"

Yugi gasped and looked sad. Yami nodded "Teá's been after me for years, she wants to date me. But I don't like her, not a bit. She's a bitch"

Yugi nodded after a pause. _Poor Anzu, I think she's the nicer twin._

Anzu hit the wall again then calmed down. She slumped against the bench and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Sorry about that"

Yugi patted her on the shoulder. _It's alright._ Anzu smiled "Thanks Yugi. You're a nice guy aren't you?" she grinned at his nervous bush. Then the bell went. "No! Now I've got crappy physics" she whined.

Yami laughed "Lets just get it over with"

Joey nodded sourly "Da entire subject can just go ta hell!" Seto put an arm around him briefly then went ahead, not liking to be late. "See ya Seto!" Joey called. Yami looked behind him, Yugi was lost in the crowd…

Yugi was moved along the corridors by the mass of students. He was smaller then they were, he got lost and then shoved over. He was knocked by a random student and he landed on his hands and knees with a grunt, that hurt.

He was just resigning himself to wait on the floor until the corridor cleared when a tan hand came into view. Yugi looked up and saw Yami kneeling in front of him, smiling gently. "These halls can get rather dangerous. Stand by me" he said as Yugi stared amazed.

Wasn't he meant to hate him? Wasn't he going to make fun of his silence? Why didn't he leave him here on the ground? _Could… could he want to be my friend?_ Yugi's eyes sparkled as he took Yami's offering hand.

_Stand by me._

Yami smiled as he helped Yugi up, not letting his hand go until they got outside the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha! that made me laugh, I'm shocked at myself for putting that in there, but Anzu's newly altered character mixed with Joey... it just seemed the most likely thing that would happen.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome.**


	3. You're Invited

**Hello!**

**This story is progressing well, I'm not really good with these characters yet as I haven't seen them in many normal situations without ends of the world or spirits messing about with things.**

**Tell me how you think this is going, unforunately I won't be featuring Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, or any other characters other than what you've already seen, I'll have a few minors that will be OC's but they'll be featured for about three paragraphs at the most.**

**I've got some villans but they're appearing much later, so...**

**Enjoy! I only own my imagination.**

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't he meant to hate him? Wasn't he going to make fun of his silence? Why didn't he leave him here on the ground? <em>Could… could he want to be my friend?_ Yugi's eyes sparkled as he took Yami's offering hand._

Stand by me.

_Yami smiled as he helped Yugi up, not letting his hand go until they got outside the classroom._

* * *

><p>Yami slouched at his desk in a doze. There was a poke in his side, Yami looked up to see Yugi poking him with a pencil, telling him to wake up.<p>

Yugi had been here just over two weeks, and a lot of things had happened since then. Teá had tried to get Yugi's friendship but the teen was wary of the evil twin. Anzu had made it her mission to make Yugi laugh out loud, the amethyst eyed teen hadn't made a noise above a grunt of pain or a sigh. Seto and Joey had warmed to the shorter teen and Yugi had become a lot more responsive to them.

He still didn't speak though.

Yami smiled at the teen as Yugi pointed to the front of the class. _Concentrate!_ He was telling Yami.

Yami really liked Yugi. He was sweet, caring an open book yet he had secrets that were hidden beyond those open pages. Yami thought he was very cute. Yami sighed and nodded "I'm awake" he assured Yugi.

Yugi pouted then went back to his own notes.

Yami sighed, his blond bags flying up from his forehead as he did so. _Geography should have never been invented._ He complained to no one as he jotted down notes on magnitude of earthquakes or some other crap.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. Yami had fast become his friend. Ever since he had told Yugi that he could stand by him Yugi had warmed to him. Anzu and Joey were also very funny, Tristan was still a lovesick idiot but he was a sturdy friend too, almost rock like, Seto had not insulted Yugi all day… Yugi supposed that meant that he liked him a little too.

Yugi jabbed Yami in the ribs again as he zoned out. _You're going to fail the test if you don't wake up!_ He scribbled on a piece of scrap paper.

Yami scowled and nodded reluctantly. Yugi smiled and went back to work, sill keeping an eye on his number one friend.

The bell went suddenly, making Yugi jump. Anzu and Joey laughed "What's the matter Yugi? Da bell scare ya?" Joey asked as he jumped around them and stood before Yugi's desk as he packed his books away.

Anzu bonked Joey on the head fondly "No… he's not scared of a bell… he's obviously got something up his ass to make him jump so high" everyone laughed, Yugi blushed and scowled, he couldn't help it if he jumped at loud noises, bells especially… _shudder._

Yami chuckled and stood up gracefully. "Give him some slack, Anzu. And how's Serenity?"

Anzu and Joey smiled like Siamese cats. "She's good" they said at the same time. Anzu chuckled "I'm getting her a present for our anniversary, two whole years since I met the little doll" she sighed dreamily and she seemed close to drooling.

Joey elbowed her "Nat in front of da kids A-Z!" he hissed.

Anzu blinked and then blushed "Oh… sorry" she said embarrassed. She flicked her hair over her shoulders so it hid some of her blushing cheeks.

Yugi shook with silent laughter then followed Tristan out the door. "Hey, Yami. Is the sleepover still alright? I mean Seto's outa town and all, wouldn't he feel left out?" Tristan's brown eyes were rarely expressive but he was caring, in a rock like way.

Yami snorted "The jerk wouldn't be interested in a sleepover, you know that. And I don't want him and Joey in the same room if you get my drift…" everyone but Joey shuddered, Yugi was oblivious.

Anzu smirked at him "Seto and Joey were getting a little _hot_ in a single sleeping bag… we had to move ourselves to the other end of the damn house, and I could still hear the-" Joey but her off by bumping her. Anzu glared "Well you can't say you weren't horny!"

Yugi blushed but laughed, again not a sound escaped his lips, silent as the grave. Yami shuddered at that, Yugi was here but unheard… it was like someone had put him on mute! Then Yami had an idea "Since Seto's missing out, you wanna join us Yugi?"

Yugi blinked, startled at the question. He pointed to himself to make sure. Yami smiled kindly, Anzu and Joey matching his expression, Tristan was goggling at Miho… again. Yami put an arm around him "Yes you. It's tomorrow, you can come right from after school and we can drop you back on the Saturday, late though"

Yugi looked dazed then overly happy, his purple eyes sparkled so brightly they were like spotlights. He scribbled on a piece of paper. _You really want me there? What should I bring? What are we going to be doing?_

Yami sat Yugi down at their bench while he waited for his bus. Joey sitting next to him, Joey and Serenity lived with Seto and Yami as their Father was a drunken lunatic that was doing time right now. "Sure we want you there, we'll get to know you better and stuff"

Joey read the next question after he waved Anzu on her way. "Well, ya need a pair a trunks, Yami's pool ain't somet'ing ya wanna sit out of. Den a party outfit, encase we get da urge ta rave, ya jammies, den some muck about gear. What ya wear on da weekend"

Yugi nodded slowly then scribbled again. _Where do you live?_

Yami wrote down his address. "I'd give you my number but something tells me you won't be able to use it properly" Yugi pouted and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Yami smirked "Cute pout, Yugi"

Yugi blushed and jumped up, seeing his Grandpa's car coming around the corner. He began to run off, waving to Yami and Joey over his shoulder.

Suddenly a hand gripped his arm, tightly, sharp nails and he was stopped in his tracks. He looked up fearfully and saw Teá's harsh eyes. "Listen you freak. Stay away from Yami. He's mine. You'll suffer if you don't"

Yugi began to struggle he mouthed 'Why?' scared and his notepad in his opposite pocket.

Teá scowled. Her face icy and gorgon like. "Don't' act cute with me!" she growled again. "You're taking Yami away from me, and unless you give him space… you should really watch where you're going little guy" she said sweetly as Yami and Joey approached, Teá sweeter than fairy cakes.

Yugi flinched away from her and nearly tripped over when she let go of him so easily. Joey and Yami steadied him, Yami's crimson eyes were concerned and angry, he looked at Teá with a growl in his throat. "Why are you here, Teá? You're sister left five minuets ago"

Teá looked pleasantly surprised and rolled her hips as she walked up to him, invading his personal space rapidly. "Yami" she purred, making all they boys feel sick. "How nice to see you outside lessons, I've missed you"

Yami pushed her back, hand on the shoulder "The feeling is not mutual. Get out of here, you alright Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, rubbing his upper arm. Joey stood in front of Teá as she tired to see what was wrong. "Get outa here, ya whore!" he snapped, picking a hairclip from her hair and throwing it in the mud.

Teá glared but firmly turned on her heal and left, head held high.

"Yugi?" the littlest teen looked up and then almost ran into his Grandfathers arms "You alright, son?" Yugi nodded and made some gestures, letting his elder know that it was just a random thing. Solomon didn't look so sure but let it drop "If you say so, who these boys?"

Yugi smiled and pulled his Grandfather forwards and pointed to the older teens before putting a hand to his right shoulder, slightly over his chest, his personal sign for someone special to him. Solomon looked delighted "Ah, these are your friends, eh?" Yugi nodded.

Solomon chuckled "Well bash my beard, you two do look alike" Solomon exclaimed when he saw Yami properly.

Yami smiled "I get that a bit since Yugi turned up. I'm Yami, this is Joey"

"Nice ta meet ya" Joey said taking the old mans hand after Yami let it go.

Solomon nodded at them both "I'm Yugi's Grampa, you can call me Solomon. I'm pleased to meet you both, I was so happy Yugi made friends so quickly, he was so worried everyone would think he was odd for not talking" Yugi shuffled his feet shyly.

Yami half smiled "We did think it was strange, but I'm sure he has a good reason for not talking"

"Ditto, ah crap, Yami! Dar's da bus! Sorry, Grampa, Yugi, but we've gota run" Joey said quickly as he ran to stop the bus.

Yami laughed "Wait for me, Joey! See you later Yugi! Don't forget to ask about tomorrow!"

Yugi nodded and waved, arm over his head and smiling widely. Solomon chuckled and steered the boy to his car "I like those young men. They're tough young things, loyal as you please" Yugi nodded eagerly, agreeing completely.

"What was the thing you were meant to ask me then?" Solomon asked as he got into the car. Yugi scribbled and passed a note; _Yami's having a sleepover at his and Seto's (His cousin) house and he and his friends want me to join them. Can I please?_ Solomon steered out into the traffic. "I like those boys, and if the rest of them are as nice as you tell me they are, I see no problem in you going, you'll just have to make up you're chores the next day"

Yugi clapped his hands and hugged the old man. "Don't do that while I'm driving!" Solomon yelped. Yugi let go and giggled silently all the way home.

Yugi sat on his bed later that night and then went to kneel in a corner of the room that he had turned into a small shrine… for his parents. His parent's photos, loads of them, crowded around some personal items and some glows sticks as Yugi refused to go near fire. Yugi smiled and touched their faces.

_I've made friends… they want to spend the weekend with me… this is a good thing, isn't it. They don't mind that I don't talk, they don't care that I'm a freaky mute. I love you both. Goodnight._

Yugi smiled and kissed his Mother's face while hugging his Father's picture then getting into bed with a teary eyed smile.

He missed them.

A lot.

Solomon watched through the keyhole and sighed. _Poor Yugi, maybe these new friends of his can loosen him up a bit. Ah, Ran, I'd give anything to hear his voice again._ Solomon entered and tucked the snoozing boy snugly into his blankets. "Goodnight, Yugi"

* * *

><p><strong>So a little bit of a look into their relationships and lives, poor Yugi and his parents, right? I hope I'm making this good even though Yugi doesn't talk. It's hard to make 'conversation' (communication) without speach, i'm paying attention to gestures and expressive eyes.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! R&R**


	4. Laugh

**Hello!**

**I've just had a really spaz conversation with a really crazy friend of mine. I think she's crazy but she's my best friend! And fellow Anime freak. ;)**

**Yugi's going to losen up a bit more, and we're going to see a little bit more of what terrifies him daily.**

**Enjoy! I disclaim Yugioh!**

* * *

><p><em>Solomon watched through the keyhole and sighed. <em>Poor Yugi, maybe these new friends of his can loosen him up a bit. Ah, Ran, I'd give anything to hear his voice again_._ _Solomon entered and tucked the snoozing boy snugly into his blankets. "Goodnight, Yugi"_

* * *

><p>Yugi's reaction to Yami and Seto's house was comical. As soon as the bus dropped the chatting and laughing teens at the end of their road Yami pointed to his house. Or mansion.<p>

Yugi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he looked at the sheer size of it. He froze and nearly had Anzu walk into him. The girl laughed "Close that mouth, cutie, or you'll catch the flies"

Yugi shut his mouth and blushed, embarrassed at his dumb reactions. Joey snickered "Don't worry Yug', everyone has da same reaction"

Yami, Anzu and Tristan looked at Joey in pleasant surprise. It was a known fact in the group that once Joey gave you a nickname he considered you a part of the group. Anzu's eyes sparkled "Yug', eh Joey?"

Joey nodded and gave the overjoyed Yugi a thumbs up "Dat's right. Ya a part of us, ain't he T?"

Tristan nodded "Yeah, you're a pal Yugi. Lets get inside, I wanna hit the pool!"

Yugi suddenly froze and looked half scared and half nervous. Yami paused at the little one's reaction. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi shifted nervously under his gaze. _My scars… I can't let them see my scars, they'll tease me!_ Yugi shook his head and smiled slightly. _I'm fine._

Yami looked unconvinced "Can you swim?" Yugi nodded, looking reluctant. "You're not afraid of the water are you? It's not that deep at one end" Yugi shook his head slightly angrily.

Yami thought for a moment then put an arm behind Yugi and said "It's alright, whatever you're nervous about doesn't matter" Yami steered his little look alike into the house. Yugi acted like an amazed child, spinning around with wide eyes to take everything in at once.

Yami smiled gently. _What's he afraid of?_ "This way Yugi, up here" Yugi stopped looking at the ceiling and chased after the teens who already knew the mansion well enough not to be lead around like puppies.

Joey bounded into a room and jumped over the back a sofa. "Sweet! Schools out fa da weekend! And we get Yug all ta ourselves"

Anzu went over to a small fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out some cold cola while Tristan went to the stereo. Anzu threw Joey a look "You sound like a pedo when you say that Joey" she remarked as she tossed him a can.

"Cheers. Tristan _don't you dare_ turn on da rap station if ya wanna look good fa Miho. Well Anzu, you still gatta find a way ta make our little guy laugh, ain't ya?"

"True. Hey, Yami, has the movie screen been fixed yet?"

Yami took his can with a grin "Yeah, I'll get it out when we're ready to watch movies. Yugi, bags go over there" Yugi put his knapsack next to the others and continued to look around amazed.

Anzu giggled at him and tousled his spiky hair "You're so cute, Yugi, If I wasn't gay I'd be _so_ afta ya" she told him honestly. Yugi jumped and blushed, batting her hand away playfully. Anzu grinned and grabbed him in a playful headlock "You ain't pushing that complement away so quickly, cutie, you're so candy cute!" she hugged him awkwardly while he half heartedly struggled, smiling the whole time.

Yami watched, slightly jealous, he wanted to hold the little one like that. Anzu saw his jealous gaze and said "Oh… Yami, why are you staring, you think he's cute too?" she winked evilly.

Yami backed off quickly "Hey-wha- Anzu! Shut up!" he stuttered while blushing a little. Anzu laughed and let the smaller teen go.

Joey looked up from his bag, Tristan rummaging his own for his trunks. "Wha's so funny? You okay Yami? Ya look a little red"

Anzu rolled her eyes and pulled out her costume "Chill out Yami, I was only teasing" she looked at Yugi and saw that he wasn't getting his swimming clothes out. "Come on, cutie, we're going swimming"

Yugi shook his head and pout his hands behind his back. _No thanks, I don't want to._

Tristan threw a towel at him "Get ready, or Joey and I will throw you in dressed as you are" he threatened with a grin. "You don't have to dive or stuff if you don't want to"

Yugi looked at the door, planning to bolt if he had to, when Yami appeared behind him. "Come on, we're not going to drown you. What's wrong?"

Yugi thought of the scars but shook his head. _Nothing._

Anzu suddenly pulled out Yugi's dark blue trunks. "Got 'em. Come here, cutie, if you don't get changed by yourself I'll do it for ya"

Yugi looked panicky and grabbed the shorts and followed the others to the changing rooms. _Oh no! I'll be hated after this!_ Yugi pulled on his trunks and then sat down in the small bathroom with his back to the door, not looking in the mirror at the scars that littered his petteit body.

* * *

><p>Yami smirked then shoved an oblivious Joey into the pool. Joey yelped then spluttered as he surfaced "What da hell was dat for!" he shouted.<p>

Yami smirked again, hands on hips "Sorry Joey, it was too good a chance to miss"

Tristan laughed as he came out in black trunks "You look like a drowned mutt, Joey" Joey was in light blue swim wear while Yami was in black with two res stripes on the right side.

Joey fumed "Say dat to my face ya spiky haired poof!" he barked, holding himself half out on one hand while waving a fist with the other.

Tristan smirked and was about to when Anzu waked him on the back of the head with a magazine she was planning to read while tanning. "You can't tease him, that's Seto's job besides being an icicle… looking good boys, by the way" she added. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore a light forest green swimming costume.

Yami rolled his eyes "I'll tell Serenity you said that, Anzu. She's back tomorrow remember"

Anzu giggled "I can give a friend a compliment if I want to, Yami… where's Yugi?" she looked behind her and frowned "I'll be back in a moment. Hold these Tristan" she handed her towel, shades and magazine to him as she went back to find Yugi.

Joey sat at the edge of the pool with a concerned look "Is it dat bad?"

* * *

><p>Yugi jumped as Anzu knocked "Yugi! Come out, we're all waiting for you. Its okay if you don't want to get into the water, you can sunbathe with me. I'm not going to swim much, either. Please come out, you're our friend, we won't get going without you"<p>

Yugi felt his chest hurt. _How did she know what to say?_

_When Mum gave me Dad's old puzzle… I wished for friends, ones that would never betray me. Some friends who I would never turn my back on…_

Yugi stood up, looked at himself in the mirror and felt his resolve weaken slightly. The burns along his legs and arms showed up only slightly but you could see them, the burns on his torso were very noticeable, then there were the cuts from the crash. Nine along his arms, all jagged and ugly, one across his chest, almost like a sword wound. Then there was one on his knee.

_I'm hideous!_ Yugi thought as the reflection stared back at him as mournfully as he looked at the reflection. Yugi's amethyst eyes sparkled with tears and he was about to hide himself away when Anzu spoke up again.

"For us Yugi? Please? Pretty please with custard creams and a cherry on top?" Yugi laughed reluctantly, without making a sound. He took one last look in the mirror and then grasped the door handle. _If you are the friends who will never leave me, this is the first test._

Anzu nearly fell on top of Yugi when the door opened suddenly. She got her balance and looked at the small tri haired teen that was standing ready to bolt before her. Anzu's blue eyes looked him over and lingered on the scars she winced a little but then shook her head to clear her thoughts "This is why you were so shy?"

Yugi nodded sadly. Anzu patted his shoulder "I've got a nasty one too, here on my ass this rabid dog bit me when I was playing a twisted game of chicken" she chuckled at Yugi's expression, priceless. "It was nasty. I'm not gunna strip, but here's part of the bite"

Yugi winced at the teeth marks. Anzu agreed with a shrug of the shoulders "It's not that bad, I'll bet yours have a story or two behind them. You know Yami has a scar on his shoulder blade? He told me he got that by falling from the roof" Yugi squeaked in alarm.

Anzu grinned. "I don't believe that, the house is three stories tall for Kami's sake!" Yugi sighed in relief "I think he cut himself shaving… hairy back or something" Yugi blushed while Anzu assured him it was a joke.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure how he got that scar, he's told so many stories about it I don't know what to believe, I bet you could get him to squeal, eh cutie?" Yugi hesitated but Anzu had already grabbed his hands and was gently towing him towards the pool.

* * *

><p>Yami heard Anzu's animated chatting and looked up to see her appear around the corner. "Hey, guys, try no to stare at him because he's <em>soooooooooooo<em> cute when he's only half dressed" she snickered at Yami's blush then gasped as Yugi's hand was suddenly wrenched away from hers. She looked behind her to see Yugi hiding from the others behind the corner, trying to hide his really showing scars with his hands and looking ashamed that he had such a body.

Anzu looked at him in sympathy and turned back to the boys who were waiting confused and concerned. "One moment please" she assured them before going up to Yugi and squeezing his shoulders. "I know I joke like an ass, but I'm serious when I say you look_ good_ you've got the cutest butt next to my Serenity" she assured him.

Yugi blushed and shook his head, almost crying. Anzu hugged him and whispered "If you don't get out there, I'll call your Grampa and he can order you out. I'm over it, they'll only stare for a moment, if they act like asses Joey'll set the hounds on them" she touched his shoulder and guided him out into the light.

Yami saw Anzu bringing Yugi outside. He frowned as he saw him, the boy was trying to hide behind Anzu, she wasn't letting him but he was trying, then Yami saw that the white skin wasn't as flawless as he thought.

There were flames shaped scars all down Yugi's arms from elbow to wrist, his left leg had burns around the ankle while his right had nasty burns from knee upwards, reappearing over the top of his shorts. He also had some jagged scars and most had stitching marks on them.

Tristan and Joey stared for a moment but Joey snapped out of it first. "So dats why you didn't wanna swim. Ouch, dat's hurts, you t'ink we'd shove ya under just cause ya skin's a wonky colour?" Joey flashed a smile at the surprised face that turned up to look at him. Joey winked "Ya was right, A-Z. Yug here is cute"

Yugi blushed like crazy and hid behind his hands while everyone laughed. Anzu squeezed his shoulder "See, I told ya they'd be fine with it. Tristan! Get in the pool, I'm racing you to the deep end!" she shouted and ran off with the spike haired boy in hot pursuit.

Yami was still frozen, he wasn't looking at the scars, he was looking at Yugi. He was so beautiful. Not beautiful like a girl could ever pull off. He was cute but boyish, he was like a butterfly that needed to be helped along. Yami smiled and held a hand out to Yugi. "Lets go" Yugi turned the adorable amethyst eyes on him and Yami was lost.

If there was love at first sight, it was now. Seeing Yugi for who he really was, entirely. Yami felt a blush appearing at that but managed to hold the pale hand back as they raced to Joey and they both shoved him in at the same time.

Joey yelped again and then splashed them back in retaliation. "Ya traitors!" he whimpered with a pout.

Yami laughed, Anzu giggled crazily with Tristan's bellowing laugh that was hilarious by itself. Then a new voice.

Everyone shut up and looked at Yugi who had a hand over his mouth, looking as shocked as everyone else was. Yami laughed slightly and then turned fully around to see Yugi's face "Yugi… did you just laugh?"

Yugi glanced up at the taller teen then smiled evilly. And shoved.

Yami yelled as he fell back into the pool. Anzu was crying with laughter but even she shut up when the laugh like pure gold was heard again. Yugi was clutching his stomach and laughing like he was about to burst if he didn't let it out. His eyes were sparkling and his smile was so brilliant.

Yami stared for a moment before grinning "You'll pay for that!" he threatened and climbed out and started to chase the tri coloured teen. Yugi shrieked and legged it, running surprisingly fast for such a small boy, nimbly hoping over the deckchairs and climbing the ladder to the diving board when he ran out of room.

Yami climbed after him and cornered the panting young teen at the top, the board was wide and long and strong enough for two people, one at each end. Yugi had frozen in the middle of the board. Yami smirked dangerously at him when he saw he was trapped. "I'll be nice Yugi, I'm giving you a choice, jump or accept defeat and be my servant for the rest of the day"

Yugi blinked. _What? The hell I'm going to surrender!_ He grinned and walked right to the edge of the diving board confidently. Then he faltered. Anzu, Tristan were shouting his name in encouragement. But Yugi was pale as a ghost, shaking like a leaf and staring wide eyed at a Déjà-vu.

Flames, fire, his Mother and Grandfather screaming his name while a fireman offered a hand through the wall of fire, his Father shoving him through to the other side, to air. Staying behind to be burned alive.

The pain of the flames, the screaming of his Father, his own screaming… Yugi lunched away from the edge, falling on his butt and scooting back, shivering, a hand over his mouth and pure fear controlling him.

Yami saw the change and reached forwards "Yugi?" the star haired teen jumped and looked up at Yami who had joined him. Yami looked concerned at his face "It's alright, it is high up. I'll jump with you" he stood and pulled Yugi with him.

Yugi's imaginary flames were quenched as the firm hand held his own. He looked at their hands and sent a grateful smile to Yami who was walking them both to the edge. "Ready?"

Yugi breathed in slowly and then out all at once. He nodded _I'm ready._ Yami smiled triumphantly and they both jumped. Yugi and Yami held hands all the way down, straitening their legs and holding their hands above their heads while they fell to the surface.

Yugi felt the water hold him in its cool arms and soak him from spiky hair to scarred toe. Yugi opened his eyes under the water and swam deeper, releasing the firm hand that went to the surface instead. Yugi touched the bottom of the pool and looked up at the sun sparkled surface. It was beautiful.

Yugi smiled and jumped off the ground, shooting through the cool blanket of water to the surface. He inhaled in a rush and then felt a strong arm around him. "Nice dive" Yugi blinked the chlorine from his gaze to see Yami holding him afloat while Joey and Tristan cheered and Anzu raced for the diving board.

Yugi blushed at once and dived back under and kicked away to the edge of the pool and held onto the side, smiling over his shoulder at Yami who had swiftly followed him. Yami moved his sodden bags from his face and laughed "You can really hold your breath, can't you?" he messed Yugi's hair slightly and Yugi giggled. Another sound he hadn't made in a while.

Anzu broke their moment when she shrieked and performed her really spaz styled fall off the board. Yugi laughed again and pulled himself up Yami swimming to dunk Joey while Tristan threw foam floats at Anzu in mock confetti. Yugi sighed, the scars and height fears were dulled… when Yami was near…

Blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... that had some fluff elements in it no?<strong>

**I found that lots of fun to write, I want some more teen doffus moments in this and expect them! I'm off to finish editing the next chapters I think that I'll have Serenity appear very shortly, Anzu and her will be having some lovey-dovey moments but nothing explicitly rude or intimate with those two, it's Yami and Yugi's story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**


	5. Silent Magician

**I'm back baby!**

**Hi! I'm so sorry that I've become so random, I had an argument with my door, it wouldn't open, so I know I'm on the way to crazy-vil. Nevermind, lots of people are mad!**

**Amyat-chan is a mad one, so is Lady Gaga and others...**

**Moving on, more fluff and some hints of love now. ;)**

* * *

><p><em> Yugi sighed, the scars and height fears were dulled… when Yami was near…<em>

_Blush._

* * *

><p>When they all had been soaked ten times over, they decided to go inside. Tristan looked at the sun and groaned "Why does time have to fly so fast?"<p>

Yugi giggled, sounding happy and making everyone glance at him in surprise, still unused to any sounds coming from his little mouth. Anzu messed his hair gently "You should laugh more often, you have a nice laugh, cutie"

Yugi blinked in surprise and then smiled like the sun, his face radiant. Yami felt his heart clench slightly. He felt unbelievably jealous when Yugi smiled like that to Anzu, but it was such a joy to see him smiling too.

Joey had a towel around his shoulders and grabbed his mobile phone and grinned at the others "Excuse me, Seto an' I need ta chat, laters" he left the room dialling the number of his boyfriend from memory.

Tristan and Anzu laughed and waved him out with cat calls and a few puppy jokes before Joey was out of hearing range. Yugi was giggling again, he sat down at the head of the coffee table and looked with interest at a small wooden box that sat in the middle.

Yugi's little fingers opened it and he let out a happy yet surprised gasp when he saw the Dark Magician monster card looking up at him. Yugi held him up with a smile, an old favourite.

Yami saw him holding a card from his personal deck and then looked at the card he was holding. "The Dark Magician, he's my Ace. Do you play, Yugi?"

Yugi put the card down and nodded, he scampered over to his bag and picked out a small pouch and it revealed his own deck. He leafed through them quickly and pulled out The Dark Magician with a grin.

Tristan gasped "No way, you two both have Dark Magicians? I thought those were rare"

Anzu let the air out of her cheeks with a whoosh "I guess great minds think alike. How'd you get a hold of that card, Yugi?"

Yugi wrote down in his notebook._ My Dad and Grandpa taught me to play. It was a present from my Mother._ Anzu made a noise of approval, "So you have an attachment to the card like Yami does" she smiled like a sly cat "Yami got his from his Mother too. Is this fate or what!"

Yugi looked at Yami who was returning the surprised look equally. Yami sat down with a grunt "Are you a good player?" Yugi nodded shyly. Yami smirked dangerously "I should warn you, I've never lost a game of Duel Monsters"

Yugi raised an eyebrow and wrote. _Neither have I, let's duel!_

Joey came back in with a slight blush on his cheeks. Anzu opened her mouth then shook her head. "Actually I don't want to know, sit here mutt. It's the Duel of the century!"

"Huh?" Joey sat down and saw the two star haired teens shuffling each others decks before giving them back "Duel Monsters, eh? Yugi's toast"

Tristan bonked him on the head. "Yugi claims he's never lost a duel, just like Yami. So pipe down, mutt, and let's see how good the rookie is" Yugi stuck his tongue out at him.

Yami handed Yugi a disk. Yugi held it, confused. Yami fitted it for him. "It's a duel disk, Seto designed it. Traps and magic cards go here, place them face down and they'll appear face down on the field, the same for monsters only on these slots. This is the graveyard, and here shows your life points. How many Joey?"

Joey thought for a moment then shrugged "Let's say four thousand. It's a big one ain't it?"

Yugi watched as the numbers shot up to four thousand. He held his arm out unsure and then pulled his five starting cards. Yami sent him a reassuring grin and pulled his "Best of luck, you'll need it" he warned as he began the match.

It was a very interesting match. At one point the two had the exact same monsters on the field. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Kuribo. That had ended with all the monsters taking each other out, Kuribo's blasted each other as did the two magicians and the field was clear once again. Because they were equal in power the two frustrated duellists didn't lost any points.

Then it was Ice pillar Vs Fire soldier, and another time Yami reflected an attack from Gaia with mirror force only to have Yugi use that against him and re-reflect the attack back at Yami.

Yami held monster reborn and smirked, this was won. "Sorry Yugi, but this is the end" Yugi had a mystical Egyptian box on the field and a face down magic card, Yami knew that it was a magic card because otherwise Yugi would have activated it on the last turn if it had been a trap.

Yugi blinked in confusion and braced himself, determination in his fiery amethyst eyes. Yami smirked wider "I play Monster Reborn to bring back; The Dark Magician!" Yugi gasped as the intimidating figure appeared on the field.

Yami prepared for attack when the box began to glow "What in Ra's name?" he gasped out as the box opened and revealed…

Yugi's own Monster reborn. Yugi smirked instead of Yami and shrugged. Tristan blinked "What just happened?"

Joey breathed out in awe "Dat box destroys da cards and dare effects if both da one in dare and da one played by ya opponent are the same… holy shit! Yami's got beat!" he shouted as Anzu's jaw dropped with the same realisation.

Yugi watched the box swallow the Monster Reborn and the Dark Magician returned to the graveyard. Leaving Yami defenceless.

Yami stared in shock. _How on earth did he manage that?_ Yugi pulled out one last card and placed it on the disk without a glance upwards. The Silent Magician appeared in her childish glory and then Yugi turned over the Magical spell book. Her power increased until she was more than enough to take out Yami's life points. Her body grew and she was a tall imposing woman with secret eyes…

Yugi looked up at the Silent Magician with fondness. _Dad…_ _"This card was my very first in my duelling life, Yugi, I want you to have it. She'll serve you well. She may be silent but she's the most reliable and loyal monster I could give to you…"_

Yugi closed his eyes then pointed at Yami and the tall imposing woman fired her silver magic at the opponent and Yugi won. Yugi looked at the shocked Yami with half a smile, only half because he was worried that Yami would be mad.

Tristan, Anzu and Joey were staring at Yugi open mouthed. This little rookie had knocked the Duel Monster's King off his throne!

Yami was staring at Yugi amazed. He's never felt defeat before and it was strange, but then he smiled. "Great duel Yugi" he flashed a thumbs up at the shocked teen "That was the best duel I've faced in a while, well done"

Yugi smiled delighted and grasped the hand that Yami held out to him, squeezing it tightly to show his joy that their friendship wasn't shattered.

Yami paused "But how did you know that I'd use monster reborn?"

Yugi held a finger up, like he was a genius for doing what he did, then scribbled on his notepad while grinning. Yami read off it "_I knew you had a special attachment to the Dark Magician and when he was destroyed I took a gamble that you'd try to bring him back. So I sealed away Monster reborn…_ Very clever Yugi" Yami complimented. Yami picked the Silent Magician off Yugi's disk and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Hmm… she's fitting for you, silent one"

Yugi blushed a little and scuffed his feet softly, he took the card back and wrote something down. _That was the best duel of my life too. My Dad gave me her, he told me that she was his most loyal and treasured card._ Yami smiled gently "I'd like to meet him, he sounds like the true duellist-"

He was cut off when Yugi looked down with tears in his eyes. "Yugi?"

Yugi shakily wrote another note. _You can't meet my Dad. He's dead. So is my Mum._ Yami gasped in horror. "Oh, Yugi… I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Yugi held a hand up and scrubbed at his eyes then shook himself to forget the crushing grief. Joey looked at the note and winced as well. "Oh man… I know how ya feel. My Ma died of Pneumonia two years ago"

Anzu rubbed their shoulders "Poor babies" she teased lightly then clapped her hands and said "That was very entertaining, but I wanna get to the movie theatre now. I brought that DVD you wanted Tristan"

Tristan choked on his cola "What! You managed to get Thirteen? That's an eighteen film! They wouldn't have sold it to you!"

Anzu smirked "Who said I bought it? I nicked it from my sister, she only got it off eBay to impress her friends. I thought I'd watch it to see if it's really all that" she crouched and pulled out a DVD player that was installed into the wall. "Can you get the screen ready Yami?"

"Sure" Yami climbed onto the sofa and touched a button on the ceiling, a movie screen came down in front of a blank wall and a projector appeared next. Yugi stared open mouthed while everyone else fought for seats and other things like popcorn.

Yami and Tristan pulled the four sofas out into beds and put them so that they'd all be able to sit together in a nest near the screen. Yugi got changed into his pyjamas of large white shirt and black boxers and then sat on the far middle right bed.

Yami took the right bed while Anzu took the spot right in front of the television on her blow up mattress, she was wrestling the popcorn with Joey who was on the middle left bed and Tristan was placing his bets in the wrestle outcome on the far left bed, he had a yellow shirt and red boxers. "Five on Anzu"

Yami chuckled as he pulled his red pyjama top over his head, his black shorts already on "Alright then, five on Joey"

Anzu gasped "You traitor! After all I've done to keep Teá off you're high and mighty ass!" she loosened a fist to threateningly wave it at the smirking crimson eyed teen.

Joey did the same with Tristan then they all turned to Yugi who hid under the covers and shook his head. _I'm not taking sides!_

After a while the popcorn went all over the floor and nobody won. Yami sighed "I thought you had her there Joey"

Joey scooped up a load off the carpet and smirked while the DVD got warmed up. "So did I, man, so did I"

Tristan wrinkled his nose and said "Er… Eating off the floor, Mutt?"

Joey smirked again "Five second rule T."

Anzu snorted and pressed play "You know that's a myth"

Joey growled "Don't make me come down there!" he threatened as he got his head stuck in his pyjama top, it was light blue.

Anzu snickered again, she was in a long sleeved top and silk bottoms that were a blushing pink "We both know that if you did, you'd be going home in a doggie bag, mutt"

Tristan restrained Joey from strangling her and Yami threw a coke can at them and hissed "Shut up and watch the movie you clowns!"

Joey and Tristan pulled faces in response then laughed and settled down to watch the coming horrors. Yugi 'eeped' and grabbed the nearest object and buried his face into it, staying that way until the screaming stopped. Yugi looked up to see what he had grabbed and blushed when he saw Yami's surprised face, Yugi jumped back, he had grabbed the tan teens arm!

Yugi blushed again and turned back to the screen.

It continued like that, Yugi grabbed Yami several more times when he was scared stupid and Yami often held him back when the really horrifying parts flashed across the screen. The expensive and amazingly high quality surround system making the experience that much more heart stopping.

At the very end, when the credits had finished rolling, Anzu let out a loud scream, one that she'd been holding for the entire movie, making Joey and Tristan and Yami yelp too. Yugi just dove for cover and death gripped Yami's arm again.

Anzu ran out of air at last then said "Okay, I'm good. Oh my freaking baby Jeebus! That was so cool!" she bounced and looked up at the others.

Joey laughed "Ya can say dat again! Da part when he jumped out at her? Shit I was feaked!"

Tristan shivered "I think that the start coulda used a bit more dramatic music"

"You always say that" Anzu shot back "What about you, Mr high and mighty?"

Yami thought carefully then shrugged "When that stupid red head was mugged, that I wasn't expecting at all. I jumped three feet high"

Joey laughed "What? Not four feet? That'd be ya entire height"

Yami threw another can at him "Shut it" he snapped half heartedly.

Tristan turned to the smallest teen who was scribbling on his notepad frantically. He handed it to Tristan who was the one noticing him. Tristan read it out loud "_That wasn't the scariest thing I've seen, but it's second best. I think that the face in the mirror was the scariest part._ You said it pal. That was freaky!" Tristan shuddered and threw the little pad back at Yugi before getting under the covers. "So now what? Catch a few Z's?"

Anzu made a face and pulled out another movie. "I'll put this on, we can watch it until we feel tired. That's if we're awake at the end of it…" the random movie rolled onto the screen while Tristan snored and while the other three chatted lightly.

Yugi sighed and lay down, watching the movie lights on the ceiling and feeling his eyes droop.

Anzu and Joey were on their fifteenth argument of the night when Yami shushed them loudly. He pointed to a sleeping Yugi and hissed at them to shut up and not to wake him. Anzu and Joey looked at his sleeping face and Anzu 'Awwwed' quietly. "Oh my god! He's so cute!" she whispered as she looked down at the relaxed face of their littlest friend.

Joey smiled and pulled his blanket up around his shoulders and patted his spiky head before turning back to the movie in silence, Anzu too, they didn't want to wake him up.

Yami lay down and looked at the sleeping angel. Yugi's pale face was relaxed and his lips slightly parted, his bags fell over his face lightly, the smallest and cutest one touching the centre of his forehead. His eyes moved softly under his eyes as if he was dreaming. His voice sighed out gently and he looked so blissfully peaceful that Yami's heart was stolen again. Yami reached out and gently brushed Yugi's soft cheek and then closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I didn't say the entire thing would be about the fulff, I really don't know the rules about Duel Monsters so I'm sorry if I've just made a mess there...<strong>

**Nevermind!**

**R&R**

**See you in the next chapter**


	6. Nightmares To Dreams

**Joey's accent and way of talking is anoying to type, it's like texting! his name should have been freaking mobile!**

**I'm moving onto the fluff again, sweet, sweet, rot your teeth, fluffiness in the next part. I want you to know that Anzu is about to get a hilarious idea... and i agree with it! Oh! No! That's the next chapter... nevermind you'd find out eventually, right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Yami lay down and looked at the sleeping angel. Yugi's pale face was relaxed and his lips slightly parted, his bags fell over his face lightly, the smallest and cutest one touching the centre of his forehead. His eyes moved softly under his eyes as if he was dreaming. His voice sighed out gently and he looked so blissfully peaceful that Yami's heart was stolen again. Yami reached out and gently brushed Yugi's soft cheek and then closed his own eyes and fell asleep.<em>

* * *

><p>Yami woke up later that night to the sound of someone tossing and turning and whimpering in panic. He sat up and turned on the lights next to him to the dimmest setting they could manage and saw Yugi, trapped in his sheets, sweating and panting, trapped in a nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yugi was surrounded in fire. He was running through the burning apartment looking for his Dad. "Dad!" he shouted "Dad where are you? We have to get out! Dad!" the fire rose and Yugi whimpered and coughed in the smoke and heat.<em>

_Suddenly he found him. "Ah! Dad! We have to get out!" he called running to his side._

_The man looked up at his son and shook his head "Yugi…" then shoved him as hard as he could through the window. It smashed and cut Yugi's tender white skin all over, knives, with a thousand eyes shining out of the glass splinters that were falling all around him, watching him with cruel expressions._

_Yugi fell into more flames watching his Dad vanish behind its burning wall, Yugi's entire body was swallowed in flames… "Dad! Dad no! Dad!"_

* * *

><p>"Dad… no… Dad…" Yugi whispered breathily like her had been running. Yami's crimson eyes were narrowed in pity and he shook the little one's shoulder lightly.<p>

"Yugi, wake up" Yugi let out a small scream and thrashed. Yami shook his shoulder again "Yugi!"

The boy sat up with a yell then looked around in shock and began to sob, curling his face into his knees. He whimpered softly the flames still burning him inside. His scars throbbed at once. _Dad… Mum…_ he sobbed wretchedly and bit his own tongue to shut himself up.

Yami rubbed his back softly. Yugi looked up in surprise, not realising that Yami was right beside him, Yugi whimpered again and leaned into his warm frame.

Yami was surprised at that but put his arms around the small boy and rubbed his back as he quietly sobbed himself out. Yami felt his heart hurt every time the boy in his arms whimpered or sobbed, his shirt was getting soaked with salty tears but Yami didn't care. Yugi was scared, and he would sacrifice a dry shoulder to make him feel better.

Yugi calmed down after a while but made no move to get out of Yami's arms. He sighed and looked up at the crimson eyed teen. Yami smiled gently and rubbed Yugi's shoulder "Feeling better?" Yugi nodded and tucked his head under Yami's chin with a sigh. Yami smiled, dreams coming true…

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly. Yugi froze and shook his head. Yami sighed "Alright. You don't have to if you don't want to" Yami began to pull away and lay down but Yugi pulled at his shirt.

Yami looked into the wide amethyst eyes and saw Yugi biting his lip and look at his bed and blushing a little. Yami sat up and asked in a whisper "You want me to sleep next to you?" Yugi blushed again but nodded. Yami smiled and moved a few of the blond bags from Yugi's face "Okay, move over"

Yugi smiled and shifted to make room. Yami tucked his legs under Yugi's warm blankets and lay down with the little one cuddling himself into Yami's side. Yugi peeked up at Yami's questioning gaze and Yugi blushed madly then laid his head on Yami's arm, hesitatingly.

Yami sighed and pulled the blankets up. "No more nightmares, right?" Yugi nodded and yawned cutely, a hand covering his mouth slightly, eyes half closed, sounding like a kitten yawning. Yami had to stop himself from lip locking the younger teen when the sleepy expression lingered after his mouth had closed and his hand had moved under his cheek.

Yami looked at the ceiling and let his breath out in a whoosh. What was wrong with him lately? Ever since Yugi had come into his life Yami had been thinking of him, his smile, is laugh, his sighs, the face that smiled so much brighter than Ra himself. Most of the thoughts linked to him swooping Yugi into his arms and kissing the life out of him. Yami knew he was attracted to the little quiet one, but how much? _Do I love him?_ Yami looked at the sleepy face beside his own and sighed. _If I'm not in love, I'm falling fast…_

Yugi was thinking something similar. _Yami's so strong, brave, confident… he's so perfect._ He blushed, with his eyes closed he never saw Yami's loving gaze. _I wish I could be the one for him. I really like him._ Yugi smiled as he dreamed again… nuzzling into the strong frame that chased away fire itself.

* * *

><p>Anzu groaned when sunlight touched her eyelids. She sat up with a very spiky bed head and a bad case of panda eyes. She stretched and thought of dumping water on Joey to piss him off and wake up the others, innocently, by tricking him into being too loud. She glanced at Yami, then looked again.<p>

His bead was empty.

She stood up sleepily. Was he awake and showering already? She yawned loudly and then looked at Yugi. She froze.

_Oh… aww, oh my god! This was too cute!_ Anzu screamed silently like an obsessed fan girl.

Yugi and Yami were sleeping side by side, with clothes on so Anzu knew that they hadn't done _anything_ last night, Yami had his arms around the little one protectively while Yugi was cuddling into Yami's body, they were locked together like puzzle pieces, legs tangled as much as arms and their hair even seemed to fit like twin pieces.

Anzu reached over and snapped a photo on her phone before they woke up then shook Tristan awake, he grumbled but Anzu slapped him "Wake up! You can't miss this!" She hissed, covering his mouth so that he wouldn't shout and spoil the moment.

Tristan glared angrily "What do you want Anzu?" he grumbled softly.

Anzu pointed and Tristan gasped "Oh man… that's…"

"Adorable!" Anzu squealed softly, into her pillow.

Tristan grinned "That's the word, Anzu… I've never seen Yami so happy" Anzu cooed over them again and then covered Joey's moth before shaking him awake. Joey slobbered her hand and made her want to vomit but she woke him up alright.

Joey glared at her. Silenced by the hand over his one volume gob, Anzu and Tristan put fingers to their lips and told him to shush up then Tristan nodded at the two sleeping star heads. Joey blinked then removed Anzu's hand and whispered out softly "Blimey…"

Anzu nodded and squeezed her pillow "Yeah…"

Tristan smiled then knocked the both of them on the heads "Hey, they'll probably be embarrassed if they wake up to find us staring, let's get the breakfast going and wait for them to wake up"

Joey's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Anzu gagged him with a random sock, knowing that he'd shout out something like 'Great! I'm starving' and spoil the moment. Joey spluttered at the fabric in his mouth and Tristan and Anzu hurriedly got him down the hall before-

"What da hell was dat for ya pair a molesters?"

Anzu sighed and slid down the wall in relief "Thank Mother Mary… Joey, you don't have much volume control. So I had to do that to stop you barking and waking up the sweethearts"

Joey blinked "Ah… whoops?" he offered hesitantly before Tristan bonked him on the head and dragged the two down to the kitchen, not waiting for the kitchen staff to arrive for the morning.

They preferred to raid the kitchen themselves, chocolate based pancakes, milkshake with sponge cake in it, sugar donuts with strawberry drizzle for breakfast! Then there was Joey's combinations…

Back at the bedroom Yami yawned and stretched sleepily. He sat up, but felt some odd weight on his chest and clinging to his arm. Yami looked down and gasped softly as he saw a sleeping Yugi beside him.

Yugi slept softly, there wasn't a better word to describe him just then; the light from the glass doors made his colours and features soft and almost kissed with a hazy glow, his lips were slightly parted and his hands were under his head like a sleeping child. His hair was slightly messy but it only made him that much cuter.

Yami had woken with both arms around him, the little one curled into his side with the arm around his shoulders, his head resting on the forearm of that same arm. Yami gasped and then relaxed, remembering the little cries that had woken him last night. The elder teen smiled and reluctantly shook the little one awake.

Yugi didn't even make a noise of protest, he reached out and batted Yami's head, as if he was an alarm clock, Yami burst out laughing at the gesture making poor Yugi jump out of his skin.

Yugi sat up in shock then nearly fell off the sofa bed, Yami caught his arm and pulled him back from the edge. "Whoa! You alright, little one?"

Yugi shook his head in shock and looked around, remembering where he was and then looking back at the man who had been his human teddy bear the night before. Yugi glanced at the bed and blushed.

Yami smiled kindly, not letting himself acknowledge that he was crushing, badly, on the little one in front of him. "You don't need to be embarrassed, I know you were scared" Yugi nodded regretfully. Then scratched the back of his head and then put both his hands together and made a little bow. Yami understood "You're welcome, little one"

Yugi looked up sharply and scowled. He put a hand over his head and squashed his hair down to his scalp _I'm not that short!_

Yami chuckled and got to his feet "Well you're the shortest out of us, not including Seto's little brother" Yugi looked around confused. Yami sighed "Mokuba's gone on holiday with an aunt who favours him, she doesn't give much of a damn about Seto and me, not that I could care" he added truthfully.

Yugi nodded and jumped out of bed, sniffing the air slightly then clutching his stomach as it growled loudly. Yami laughed and then opened the door. "Joey's found the bacon then… Ra save us, lets get going, Yugi, or we'll have to go out to the shops for food"

Yugi laughed, gold and glittering, then followed Yami as he ran down the hall. _Best morning ever!_ Yugi cheered to himself as he rounded a corner and tagged Yami on the back before overtaking him and following his nose.

Yami laughed behind him "Fast one, are you?" Yugi laughed in defiance then gasped as Yami really put the speed on and overtook him again. Yugi huffed and tried his best to keep up, but it was no use. Yami was just that much taller, longer legs and fitter than Yugi so he won the race. "I never lose a challenge, little one" he warned as he snagged Yugi's waist and opened the kitchen door.

Anzu laughed as she heard that "That's rich, you afro head, we saw Yugi whoop that firm behind of yours yesterday fair and square" she threw the ketchup bottle she was holding at Tristan.

Yugi blushed at the mention to Yami's butt. _Don't look you fool!_ He scolded himself as Tristan flipped another pancake then did the same with bacon, he had caught the madly thrown ketchup with one eye still on the food.

"Down boy" he teased, patting Joey's head. "You're drooling all over the sausages!"

Joey sat back in his chair with a whine "Cut it out with da dog house gags ya blabber mouths" the kitchen was white and modern with black and silver in it too. Tristan was cooking, Anzu was 'helping' while dancing around to the radio, Joey was drooling and begging.

Yugi giggled and then took his seat, kicking his legs when they didn't reach the floor, like a restless child. He sat and watched the usual morning bashings, teasings, bonks, smacks, and gags with a content smile the entire time. _What a great morning…_ he thought with a happy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW Yami say's Ra instead of God because he's got Egyptian roots.<strong>

**Just so you know ;)**

**Serenity shall appear next! Now i must go and make her grand enterance, Ja ne people!**


	7. Operation YXY

**Serenity shall appear below! I want reviews!**

**I'm feeling ignored! I hate that.**

**I've been on the coffee again when I promised I wouldn't, very sorry, but lets move on. This is where Anzu gets her good idea that will only put the puzzleshipping pair into a few, AWKWARD, situations... I'm so evil...**

**Enjoy! I don't own the characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Yugi giggled and then took his seat, kicking his legs when they didn't reach the floor, like a restless child. He sat and watched the usual morning bashings, teasings, bonks, smacks, and gags with a content smile the entire time. <em>What a great morning… _he thought with a happy sigh._

* * *

><p>Yugi belched as soon as he was done with his fourth pancake, he held a hand in front of his mouth in surprise, he never made such a noise! Anzu chuckled, trying to run a comb through her wild bed head without messing up her many braids and ribbons. "Looks like somebody enjoyed their breakfast" she smiled as Yugi nodded and patted his stomach contently.<p>

Joey was halfway through his ninth pancake when he head that. His honey brown eyes flashed playfully "Ya got yaself another fan T. Ya should so open a restaurant"

Tristan sighed and pushed his bacon around his plate "My Father would hate me forever if I did that, he wants me to be in the army like him"

Yami snorted and but recovered before Anzu could throw her hairbrush at him "Sorry, Tristan. It's just that I can't see you as a soldier or anything close, no offence" he added, winking.

Tristan shrugged "None taken, it's not like I want it too"

Yugi was frowning and he reached for his notepad only to realise that he'd left it in the bedroom. He scowled in frustration. _I can't talk without that damn thing!_ He thought with a pout.

Anzu giggled then handed him her phone, Yugi took it with confusion, Anzu rolled her eyes "Type in what you want to say, then hand it to Yami, he'll read it out, don't press send thought, my Mother will think I've gone crackers"

Yugi laughed slightly and then typed, very quickly for a little guy. Yami read it out "_Doesn't you Father want you to be happy, Tristan? Because if he does then you don't have to follow a choice that isn't yours…_ Yugi's got a point"

Tristan shrugged "I don't want to see him disappointed, in any chase, I'll probably end up being the army's chef, so I get both our dreams" Joey nodded with his mouth full.

"Dat's smart"

Anzu snatched her phone when it started ringing. "Excuse me" she said and turned her back "Hello?" Her eyes widened and she gasped happily "Darling! I've missed you where've you been? You should have texted me eight hundred times by now…" she pouted.

Yugi looked confused. Yami chuckled "Serenity" he said and everyone nodded, knowing that only Anzu would call her 'darling'.

Joey leaned over her shoulder "Hiya sis!" he shouted while Anzu flapped him off with her hairbrush.

Anzu laughed "She says hi. What? Oh that picture…" she glanced at the two star heads then decided to duck out of the room. "Okay safe, weren't they the cutest?"

"_Oh My GOD! Yes! They fit together so well. Yugi is so cute!_"

Anzu peeked back at Yugi "He sure is, darling, he sure is… Damn that Yami!" she hissed suddenly.

"_What? What's he done?_"

Anzu turned back to the conversation "I just realised something, Serenity, we all know that Yami can be dense and not true to his feelings…urg! I sounded like Teá!" she spat out suddenly.

"_Not at all, babe, she's much more annoying, and she has that slutty accent_" they both shuddered. "_I can't believe you two are sisters_"

Anzu sighed "Same, I swear she's a freakish alien from Pluto! Not to be confused with the dog, even though a flea sounds an awful lot like her, fucking unwanted, grabby, leech"

Serenity laughed down the phone "_Back to the boys, babe, why is Yami's 'manliness' such a problem?_"

Anzu growled "_That_, my dear, is the biggest pain in the ass since Joey's stomach. The problem is that; he's not going to make the move on the cutie. He'll just stand by while life goes on, then Teá will keep pestering him, Yugi will feel sad and jealous but the poor thing won't do anything either because he's so shy…"

Serenity gasped in horror "_Oh! But they go so well together! They have to get together! If they don't… Oh no! This is horrible!_"

Anzu nodded "Agreed, darling, agreed. And maybe if we can get those two to smooch it'll make my kiss-ass sister back off as well… hey, that's an idea! Let's get them together! I can tell Yami's heads over foots for the cutie"

Serenity giggled "_That's what I said, babe. But how? I'm not going to be there until later tonight…_"

Anzu thought with her epic pout. "Bother boys, this is why I'm gay! Girls are so much easier to talk to"

"_Says you_"

"Sure 'says me'" Anzu shot back, playfully. Then an evil glint got into her eyes. "Oh my freaking Mother Mary I've got it!"

"_Don't take the Mother's name in vain, and what?_"

Anzu giggled evilly "Well… later tonight, we're going… _dancing_… at the hottest and rave-maniac club this side of Domino"

Serenity gasped as she caught on "_So, we need to give the little one _dancing_ lessons…_" she squealed "_Oh this is going to be priceless!_"

Anzu laughed "Don't I know it. I'll need to get him something more suitable to wear though… black leather's in this season right?"

"_Anzu! You can't be serious? He's too cute to pull off Yami's looks_"

Anzu smirked "My darling, you underestimate me. Now I've got to go shopping, operation Y.X.Y is on the go and isn't complete without the best Yami grabbing outfit. Seren? Could you do me the biggest favour and try to keep an eye on my sister, the last thing I need if for her ugly butt face to show up"

"_Anything for you, Anzu. I'll be her shadow! Ah… that's my train! Gotta go, babe, see you tonight! *************************_"

Anzu shut her phone with a thoughtful look. "Black leather won't work eh? Mission impossible never had to face the amazing Anzu!" she declared to no one. Then composed herself and walked back in with the phone to her ear "You want to go to 'The Portal'? That's a great idea… I'll ask" she pretended to hold the phone.

"Hey boys, Serenity wants to know is you all want to go to The Portal later? She'll be there, hot and smexy as usual"

Joey jumped "See my sis dancing? Sure, that's sounds fun"

Tristan nodded "I'm up for it"

Yami shrugged "Why not?"

Yugi looked nervous. Anzu looked at him "Yugi? What darling?" she turned back to the phone. "Sure they're all coming. The cutie too" Yugi looked alarmed and shook his head. Anzu pouted at him "Please Yugi?"

Yugi bit his lip.

Anzu turned back to her false conversation. "Two seconds, Serenity. Please! It'll be so much fun! I'm on my knees here!" she begged, being a drama queen, and really getting on her knees. Yugi still looked like he was opting out. Anzu glared "Do I have to kiss you're feet too? Caus' I will"

Yugi pulled his feet up out of the way warily. "Aw! Come on cutie! What are you afraid of? There're no diving boards at the club"

Yugi scowled then reached for his plate. He wrote in the grease on his plate _I don't have anything to wear._

Anzu felt like singing the national anthem in triumph. _Hopping harpies! This is better than I could have hoped for!_ "Oh… well that's easily solved, you're coming shopping with me. Yes, Serenity the cutie's coming" Yugi shook his head alarmed as the other boys laughed into their hands. "We'll see you there… eight? Nine? Fine, _half_ Eight. Love you! Bye"

Anzu smirked "Come on then, cutie. We'll get showered, dressed and go. The shops await!" she called out dramatically. Quickly sending a text to Serenity to be there at half eight so that they wouldn't look too suspious. Yugi sent Yami a 'help me' glance but Yami just whispered in his ear.

"It's best to go with her plans until she runs out of steam. She can get so mad she'll blow her top if you're not careful"

Anzu glared "I'm not a volcano! Boy's don't let him leave, I'm showering" and she grabbed her bag and skipped down the hall. _Operation Y.X.Y is going to be sky high later today! I'm not letting them out of my sight until I see them smooch!_

* * *

><p>Yugi pouted as Anzu and Joey worked on his hair after he had come out of the shower, it was bouncing back into its gravity defying spiky star shape almost as soon as it began to dry out. Anzu had attacked him with her hairbrush then called over Joey to help her as it wasn't cooperating. "Man, Yug, how do ya live with dis stuff?" Joey asked as he playfully flicked Yugi's littlest blond bag off his nose.<p>

Yugi batted him away and blew upwards, all his bags livening up as he did so. He wrote onto the notepad. _I don't brush it in this much depth normally. Or I do it while it's still wet._

Anzu grunted as her brush found another knot. "Whatever, this is ridicules! It's worse then when I had dreadlocks!"

Joey snorted, Tristan and Yami tidying up around them "I remember dat. Was it Seren dat told ya ta change it? Or was it dat bitchy sister a yours"

Anzu frowned "It wasn't Teá" She said bluntly then the brush started to flow through Yugi's hair nicely and her mood improved. "I got rid of them because, I had just figured out and admitted to myself that I had a thing for other girls. It was like a clean slate. Teá blew her top and screamed at me to stop being such a freak; homophobic git" she muttered as the last knot untangled.

Yugi handed her a note. _How did you know that you were interested in girls?_

Anzu frowned and then tapped her cheek with her hairbrush handle "Well let's see… I think it was about the time I turned fourteen, Yami and Tristan and Joey had been my friends for a while and I realised almost as soon as I started hanging out with Joey's sister…" she sighed dreamily "Serenity was just so beautiful and sweet and kind. I fell head over foots for her when I had known her for about half a year…"

Joey looked interested and propped his head and arm on his knee "Ya never told me dis"

Anzu shrugged "You never asked, doggie. Anyway, Yugi, I never felt attracted to his royal sexiness over there-" Yami gave her the finger and she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation "-and everyone around me was talking about getting into his pants, I was more interested in the girl flirting with him that the subject of the conversation. Then a little later when I realised I loved Serenity, more than a friend or sister I realised I was gay… I worked up the nerve to tell her on her birthday… and she was shocked to say the least-"

Joey snorted "She was spaced out fad a whole week! Ya confession made her litt'e head spin"

Anzu bonked him on the head "I do that with people… well after than week, I was a wreck, thinking my darling didn't love me back and was now disgusted with me. Then just before she left for her holiday she called me to the station and kissed me full on the smackers"

Everyone chuckled while Yugi listened entranced by the story. Anzu wiped an eye "Sorry, everyone, just… getting a little emotional there" she sniffed then grunted and talked on "She told me to wait for her until she came back and I said I'd wait forever if I had ta. And after she got back, few dates, few clubs, then she became my girlfriend" she held up some of her hair and showed a pierced ear with a large 'S' dangling from the lobe. "Serenity has the other S and A" she showed the other ear; 'A'.

Tristan looked thoughtful "Serenity and Anzu" he smiled then thought about getting Miho that to show his own devotion.

Yami and Joey sighed as Tristan spaced out as he daydreamed about her. "Miho-sick again" Yami said irritably. "He should just wake up and realise that she's not interested in dating anyone at the moment"

Yugi shrugged. Anzu clapped her hands and jumped up "Right! Yugi and I will get going now. Lend me a car, Yami?" she asked as she hesitated by the door.

Yami sighed and nodded "You can have the blue one"

Anzu squealed "Seriously! Man I love you! Let's go Yugi!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor and down to the garage level. Yugi gaped at the ten cars that waited under the house. _Each one of these could be worth Grandpa's shop ten times over! Not to mention gas!_

Anzu hopped over to the only blue one with a sigh "God's she's a dreamboat… I could drive off into the sunset with this car, my credit card and my Serenity and be happy" she shook her head and giggled at herself "I talk to myself, don't mind me" she said to the startled Yugi.

Yugi looked at the car and whistled. It was a very sleek Zenvo, dark blue like the ocean and topless, the seats were black leather that looked as comfortable as beds. There was two seatbelts for this car and Yugi was afraid to look at the speed monitor.

Anzu pulled the key out from under the car, in a little compartment that never let you lose the keys. She clicked it and the car bleeped as the alarm turned off. "Let's go cutie. The shops await!" she jumped in and belted herself before Yugi had even touched the handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Anzu's gone on a shopping frenzie! I feel sorry for Yugi, but you have to admit that this will make some interesting scenes in the near future...<strong>

**I can't wait! The boys should just kiss each other already...**

**Anzu! Don't get any ideas! bother, too late...**

**R&R**


	8. The Portal

**So just to recap:**

**Anzu and Serenity have conspired to get Yugi and Yami together, they're planning to get Yugi dressed up and in a club, to dance for Yami... this can only end- BRILLIANTLY!**

**Good luck girls, you'll need it...**

**Enjoy the chapter! I don't own the characters as much as I'd love to.**

* * *

><p><em>Anzu pulled the key out from under the car, in a little compartment that never let you lose the keys. She clicked it and the car bleeped as the alarm turned off. "Let's go cutie. The shops await!" she jumped in and belted herself before Yugi had even touched the handle.<em>

* * *

><p>Yugi fidgeted under Anzu's critical gaze. This was the third outfit in about the tenth shop. With each shop having about fifteen outfits each for Yugi to test. Anzu frowned and then snapped her fingers "That's what's wrong… stay there Yugi, I'll be back in one moment" she faced to the jewellery section.<p>

Yugi sighed and leaned back against the mirror, having been banned from looking into it until the outfits were complete. Anzu had insisted on paying for his clothes, some were madly expensive and Yugi was feeling very grateful and worried that she'd ask him to pay it back.

Anzu had seen his expression when she had whipped out her wallet. She smiled and squeezed his shoulders. "It's alright, its Teá's credit card" she snickered "And you can pay me back by giving me some awesome ass lessons in how to kick Kaiba's stuck up butt in Duel monsters"

Yugi had agreed at once, thankful that he could repay her in some way. Anzu come back in and strapped thick bracelets onto his wrists, they were black with silver at the top and bottom and then several studs around the middle. She put them on both hands then gave him a choker. It was a belt like one, with a buckle with a hovering hawk posed to strike for a decoration.

Anzu looked him up and down then got two belts and forced him into them. "Who's the gamer?" she asked. Yugi pointed to himself and then wriggled out of her grip as she tried to get the second belt around him. Anzu scowled "And who's the fashion expert?"

Yugi looked around and pointed to a random woman. Anzu sighed irritated. "I am! Now stop being such a baby" and she got him. "Wow… I impress myself. Take a look at the new Yugi" she turned him to the mirror and Yugi gasped.

He looked good!

The tight black leather pants hugged his shape and made his legs look longer than they were, he had his old sneakers on that Anzu told him suited the look, the belts were fantastic as they made him look hot as well as not feeling so exposed because of the tightness of the pants.

Then the dark blue leather shirt, it was a ripped one, the sleeves looking like they had been torn off, the right side of them had three claw marks that showed his white skin, luckily it was the side that didn't bare the burn scars, and the bracelets and choker shielded some of the scars from the crash. Yugi blinked and the very hot and confident looking teen in the mirror copied him.

Anzu circled him like a hawk again then adjusted a belt and nodded "We're buying this one" she decided and pulled out the stolen credit card. Yugi got changed and then Anzu came back with a jacket "Could you try this on very quickly?" she asked. Yugi sighed and pulled it over his head.

Anzu nodded to herself "Thought it would look good. Alright I'll buy now. We've got another hour or so to get you back to you're place, you can drop off those clothes and then we'll get to that club" Yugi looked nervous again.

Anzu pulled him forwards "Don't look so worried, you go to clubs to have a good time, you dance and have a drink and have a laugh. Nothing scary about them, and Yami will be there-" Yugi stiffened. Anzu cheered. "-he'll protect you. He hates people close to him getting hurt… no cash back please" she said to the lady and then marched Yugi out into the streets.

Yugi was holding five bags and Anzu had six, each had at least one outfit of varying styles and tastes. Yugi didn't think he'd suit all those styles, but Anzu had somehow managed to manipulate the clothes that he wore to make him look great, he wasn't vain at all since his accidents but even he had to admit that he had looked cool once or twice and hot more than a few times.

Anzu opened the car door and stood on the gas peddle, she was a bit of a wild driver. Yugi clutched the handle of his armrest all the way to his street. Anzu braked and then let him out. "Can you manage all these bags, cutie?"

Yugi nodded and hoisted them all up to show he could. Anzu laughed "Well Mr Muscles be ready in an hour, I'll swing by and we'll meet up with Yami and the rest of the guys. I suggest the ripped look with the black leather, and if you don't wear those belts I'm skinning you alive" she threatened angrily then laughed "I'm just kidding, stop with the serious face, cutie, it's good enough to eat. Bye!" she swung out of the streets.

Yugi shook his head and walked the twenty meters to his house, the flat above the shop. He pulled out the spare key and let himself in. His Grandfather was probably visiting Arthur, an old friend of his. Yugi smiled at the thought of his Grandfather having such a good time then lugged the bags upstairs and put all but the outfit Anzu suggested away.

Yugi looked at it and scowled. _Why do I get such a bad feeling when I look at this situation? It's not like I don't want to go see Yami party…_ blush._ But I'm such a bad dancer…_ Yugi sighed and pulled the clothes on and wrote a note to his Grandfather then quickly went into the bathroom to try and tame his wild hair. Thanks to Anzu and Joey it was easier than normal.

Yugi sat on the bed with nothing else to do and fiddled with his new bracelets. The teen took several breaths then went to the shrine in the corner. _Hey Mum, Dad… I'm going out tonight. It's scary, but if Yami's there I think I'll be fine. He's a great guy you know, brave, kind, confident, sexy… yeah I thought that._ Yugi giggled and then touched their faces fondly.

_I laughed out loud yesterday, it feels so good. Before I never had a reason to laugh, I still miss you, but I think I'm, not forgetting you guys, just forgetting the hurt that I feel when I'm alone._

_I haven't been alone ever since I met these wonderful friends. I used the Silent Magician Dad. She served me as well as you predicted, she won an entire duel against the King of Games for me! Can you believe it? I can't._

Yugi laughed again then reached up and pulled down a glow stick packet. _Still afraid of fire, sorry, I know you both loved candles… this'll have to do for a little longer._ Yugi snapped it and it flared a yellow-orange like a candle. Yugi kissed the photos and then ran out of the shop, leaving the note by the tea pot where Grandpa was sure to find it, then walked down the darkening road to the place Anzu dropped him off.

* * *

><p>Anzu was dead on time. She leaned out the window, still carting around in the blue car. "Yugi! Hi!" she pulled to a stop beside him, causing a few stares. Yugi smiled at her then noticed the other girl in the car.<p>

She smiled at him sweetly "Hello, Yugi. Anzu's told me all about you"

Anzu knocked heads with her gently, adoringly. "Yugi, this is Serenity, Joey's sister and my girlfriend also known as _my_ darling. Seren, this is Yugi, also known and cutie, and Yami's 'little one'"

Serenity was very pretty, she had long red hair that went down to her hips, she had a pale skin, lighter than Joey's and it was flawless and seemed to glow with health, she had eye's like Joey that showed they were related, her smile was sweet and she was smaller in stature than everyone he's met today. She was slimmer and smaller then Anzu and she seemed to glow with positive feelings.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Anzu's always saying you're such a sweetheart" she reached across Anzu and gripped Yugi's arm as they shook hands.

Yugi smiled and wished he could return such a nice greeting. Anzu gave him a look and winked. "Do you need to borrow my mobile again?" Yugi nodded nervously. Anzu nodded behind her. "It's in the back, give it to Serenity when you've finished"

Yugi climbed in and Serenity waited patiently for him to type a reply. Serenity took the phone and read it quickly. _It's so nice to meet you too. Joey always talks about you, so does Anzu, and I've been looking forwards to meeting you too. Anzu and Joey are very lucky to have you. You don't mind that I don't talk right?_

Serenity smiled "That's so sweet of you. You were right, Anzu, he is the cutest" Yugi sweat dropped nervously, not another fan girl who thought he was cute… Serenity handed the phone back "I don't mind the quiet, at all, cutie. Can you speak at all?"

Yugi typed quickly. _I can talk, I'm not mute physically. But I don't speak. Personal reasons._ Serenity handed the phone back nodded "I completely understand. I wouldn't go outside for a while because Joey told me about the boogieman"

Anzu chuckled "That's when you were six, my darling"

Serenity laughed "It's as embarrassing then as it is now, babe"

Yugi rolled his eyes, if he needed any proof that they were dating it was right in front of him. The two were obviously in love, and cared about each other very deeply. Anzu let go of the wheel with one hand to hold Serenity's as they waited at the many lights.

Yugi touched the cold edge of the phone to Serenity's cheek, not wanting to distract an already ecstatic driver. Serenity jumped slightly and then looked over her shoulder, Yugi smiled an apology and offered her the phone again. Serenity took it and chuckled. "You haven't told him where we're going, Anzu?" she asked when she read the message.

Anzu jumped as the lights changed and muttered "Bleeding waste of my time… what, darling?"

Serenity rolled her honey eyes and pinched her cheek lightly "You haven't told Yugi were we're going. Naughty girl" she scolded lightly.

Anzu blinked "I didn't? I think I did… never mind. Well, my little cutie we are going to the hottest and coolest club that Domino can offer. I know one of the band that works there and he lets me and my friends in the back so we don't have to pay" she laughed and parked "It's called 'The Portal' and it's the gateway to another dimension for sure"

Serenity rolled her eyes and gracefully was helped out of the car by Anzu. Yugi hopped out the back and saw Anzu set the alarms and hide the keys, making sure that the camera's only saw her dropping her bracelet.

Serenity looked Yugi's leather clad form up and down "I love that outfit, it suits you. You're the big badass bomb, babe, how do you manage to make your dolls look so sexy?" she complimented them both.

Anzu chuckled and pulled a small tube of silvery glitter out of her back pocket. "I'm just born that way. Yugi, you need to have something done with you're hair, mind if we glitter it up a little? You'll shine on the floor tonight"

Yugi blushed as the two prowled around him, admiring him from every angle then he smiled and nodded. _If I'm going to party, let's go for it._ He spread his arms and grinned. _Bring it on!_

Anzu messed his hair "That's the spirit. Hold still…" she and Serenity fussed over him for five minuets until the deemed him fit for clubbing.

"Aw. Anzu he looks so cool" Serenity said, snapping a photo of him and showing the curious boy. Yugi blinked. _Is that me?_

"You bet that's you're sexy ass, Yugi" Anzu said and looped her arm around his. "You're the hottest midget I've ever met, now lets show those ugly ass guys how we roll!" Serenity laughed at her girlfriend and danced to herself at that statement then clapped her hands and expressed her desire to dance for real.

Yugi smiled as the two girls each possessed one both his elbows and began marching him around the back of the club that shot out blue and purple laser beams. Anzu raised a hand when she saw the others already there "Everyone! You made it!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, first objective complete, Yugi's in the party clothes all dressed up and looking hot. Good work girls ;)<strong>

**Now we have to get the small one dancing... Let's hope for the best. *Hoping***

**R&R constructive crittizism allowed.**


	9. International Love

**I don't think you need a recap, or a flashback for this chapter...**

**The outfits are some that I've always wanted to see these boys wear, drool... apart from Tristan, I know he's unloved but he gets the love in the abridged series**

***My voice gives me super strength... holy - it really does!* He's the best!**

**Anyone who hasn't seen Little Kuribo's Yugioh Abridged Series hasn't lived! Watch it now slaves! Here's a link: .com/watch?v=vW0xKbukK3Y**

**http: / www . youtube . com / watch? v=vW0xKbukK3Y remove spaces. It starts off rather dull but trust me you'll wet yourself laughing about two and a half minuets through!**

**Enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Yami sighed as he leant against the wall of the club backstage. He had black leather pants, black boots with a hint of a heal to make up for his slight under-height, a chain mail shirt with a spiked dog collar and bare arms except for a fake tattoo of a scorpion on his left bicep. His hair had some dull glitter in it to catch the light of the club inside.<p>

Beside him was Seto, he had an icy blue shirt that was sleeveless and the top buttons were undone, he had black denim jeans on and black boots that were just right for him.

Joey was sitting beside him with light blue ripped jeans and a red top with a dog tag on a small chain from his neck, there was a sentence on the back. _Joker by day, Mocker by night._ The blond shot him a grin and the peace sign "Day'll be here, Yami. Ya know Anzu, she has to be perfect for da floor before she makes her entrance"

Tristan chuckled. He had a green and white striped top with dark blue baggy trousers that were oddly army styled. They had lots of pockets, there were two belts that hung off his hips and went down to his thighs. He had three chains hanging from his neck, each a different length and thickness. Tristan sighed and rubbed his temple good naturedly "I'll never understand girls…"

Joey chuckled with him. "Dat's why I'm with Seto"

Seto played with his puppy's hair fondly, almost a smile tweaking his lips. Yami smiled at the sight of his cousin being happy with Joey. Seto had come back with Serenity and they had all met up at the house, Anzu and Joey had been so happy to see their partners that they'd nearly made a dent in the ceiling and floor with their combined joy.

Yami blew his bags out of his eyes again. He was impatient. He wanted to see Yugi again. Ever since he had let the boy out of his sight, he's been longing to have him back.

"Everyone! You made it!"

Yami looked up. Joey smiled widely "Anzu! Serenity! Whoa! Yugi? Is dat you?"

Anzu pranced on Yugi's right arm, she had a black shirt that was skin tight, long sleeved and high necked, on the back was a message in her own wildly italic handwriting 'I'm not single'. She had dark blue short shorts with fishnet tights and ankle heals that were block-like but stylish. She had her hair in a long plait with silver pins in it that glowed in the dark, she had some makeup on but she didn't really need that much as she was more actions that expressions.

Serenity waved sweetly at her waiting friends and family. She had a white tank top with decorative buttons down the front that made it look like a button down shirt when it wasn't. She had a black skirt with three quarter length leggings and sparkly pumps on her feet. She had her hair down but there was flashing clips and pins with lights like those you get with toys. They flashed orange red and pink in random orders. She had bare arms but jangly bracelets around both wrists.

The two girls both had their A & S earrings in and Serenity had a heart locket around her slender neck.

Anzu waved and Serenity smiled then they pulled Yugi forwards "Here's my latest creation, what do you think?"

Yami felt his jaw drop and couldn't remember how to close it.

Yugi was hot!

The timid little boy had tight leather pants that hugged his legs and made him appear taller, he had white and blue sneakers on and two belts around his slender hips. The belts were studded lightly and his wrists held tight bracelets like shackles, they were also studded lightly. He had a dark blue shirt with a three claw rip on the side, his burn scar not showing, the top was sleeveless and on the back was the a tiger in white and the word 'Roar' in white on his chest. Around his neck was a choker that had a buckle and to top it off whenever he moved the glitter in his hair caught the light.

It was true that the arm burns and a few of the scars on his arms were showing but they made him look tough and not like a victim.

Yugi posed shyly and the two girls next to him high fived "Ah the sweet silence of speechlessness, no offence Yugi" Anzu chirped to him.

Serenity wrapped her arm around Anzu's waist and said "_Boys_… you can stop staring now"

Anzu chuckled with her "Yeah, pick up that jaw Yami, it's catching the flies"

Yami snapped his jaw shut and blushed slightly. Yugi was smiling, his confidence boosted by this reaction. Joey stood up and snacked himself to get a response out of his brain-dead mouth. "Oh my freaking St Gargoyle! Yug! Ya look amazing!"

Joey's exclamation freed the others from their shock. Tristan shook his head "Looking good, little one. You girls are amazing at this"

The girls shrugged at the same time "We try" Anzu said with a smirk. "Yami pick up that jaw, I quote, for Ra's sake, unquote"

Yami shut his redropped jaw and then looked away. _Damn… that's just perfect, see him looking hot for less than thirty seconds and I turn to jelly!_

Seto circled Yugi critically then grunted his approval "He'll do" he said shortly and then took his place by Joey again. Yugi smiled, that meant that he looked good in Seto's demeaning dictionary.

Yugi looked at Yami and felt his breathing stutter. No man had the right to look that good in leather. It had to be against the law!

Yami was thinking similar. "W-wow. You girls did a good job… you look great Yugi" he said at last. Stuttering slightly.

Serenity and Anzu smiled like Siamese cats. "He's head over foots" Anzu whispered.

Serenity nodded "He can't take his eyes off of him. Maybe we went overboard with the leather, it's only their first date… without the dating" she added with a frown.

Anzu scowled "Next step, darling. Dancing" then she walked forwards "Enough ogling the cutie. I know he's smexy but seriously keep those eyes in your heads. Yami, yours too" the boy looked away blushing again. "Now, let's get inside" she rapped on the backdoor and the security opened it.

"Can I help you?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. Anzu wrinkled her nose in disgust, she hated it when _men_ eyed her up.

"Sure you can, is James in?"

The guard jumped then shut the gate and ran off. Anzu counted on her watch thirty seconds before the door opened again. James turned out to be a young teen with skin like coco and eyes like liquid onyx. He flashed a white toothed smile at Anzu "I just fixed this dance floor" he said offering a hand.

Anzu grasped his arm tightly, as did he, "That's why I'm here to tear it up again. I've brought some pals, do you think they can come in?"

James smiled at every member and then said "Any friend of Anzu is a friend of mine, get in here, it's just getting jumping"

Yugi pulled at Tristan's elbow, he pointed to James then Anzu and titled his head in confusion. _How do they know each other?_

Tristan got it after a moment. "Oh, those two? Well as far as I know they were childhood pals, same flat block and stuff until Anzu moved, then when she came to this new club they bumped into each other and started hanging out again. She helped fundraise to get him a new sound system and so he lets her in the back free, with friends sometimes" Yugi nodded and smiled at the dark skinned teen.

James blinked and then glanced at Yami "Whoa! A brother of yours Yami? He looks like a little cuter _you_"

Yami rolled his eyes "We're not related, we just happen to look alike"

"_Very_ alike… never mind, it's none of my business. Go right on in, you know the way, I've got to get my guitar warmed up for later" the teen high fived Yami and then vanished into one of the many rooms.

Anzu opened a door and the music flooded out. The place had laser lights zooming and scanning every inch of the place from the ceilings and floors, they were green, blue and red, there were some tables with comfy rounded benches around them, the entire place seemed to have a techno theme.

Yugi's eyes went wide._ Whoa!_

Anzu and Serenity grabbed each others hands and raced off into the mob of people on the dance floor, it was glass over lights that changed colours to the beat of the music that right now was raving maniac style.

Tristan and Joey nabbed the best seats and Joey leaned back against the table to watch the two girls 'tear up the dance floor'. Yugi got a look at them and saw that James wasn't entirely joking.

Anzu was like an animal, her braid, shoulders and hips swinging to the music she was raving to. Serenity was dancing as her counterpart. They ducked and wove through the people and then danced crazily with each other. Anzu's eyes were dark and Serenity's were shining.

Yugi was staring, they were such good dancers, some of the others were giving them some room as they were showing everyone else up a little bit.

When the song faded everyone shouted for more and the two girls fell beside them panting heavily. "You ain't lost your touch, darling" Anzu said, playing with Serenity's locks as she recovered.

Serenity laughed breathlessly "You keep me on toes, little miss wildfire" she teased back, making Anzu laugh loudly then shake her head.

"I prefer 'babe'. You all up for a dance later?"

Seto grunted "Not likely"

Joey sighed and pulled him to his feet, he was already standing. "Dar's no way in hell I'm passing up on seeing ya dancing" he grinned at Seto challengingly.

Seto glared but let himself be dragged to the mob of dancers anyway. Yami and Tristan chuckled while Yugi watched, interested.

Seto stood like stone while Joey danced in time with a slightly slower beat, but it was still rave-able. Joey frowned then grabbed the taller teens arms and began to move him as he moved. Seto was still reluctant.

Joey gave up and began dancing with the rest of the people around him, one girl, a blond with lips too large and eyes too over coloured began to get into Joey's personal space, Joey didn't mind, he was in 'getting Seto jealous'-mode so he went with her, gradually getting bolder, moves until Seto looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel with envy.

The icy teen suddenly yanked Joey away from her wondering hands and brought Joey right up to his chest. Joey feigned surprise then flashed him a grin. The grin said 'If you want it come get it' and he pushed away slightly and moved.

Seto saw the girl eyeing up his puppy again. That wasn't going to happen! Yami raised an eyebrow as his cousin began to move beside and with Joey, keeping himself between that pervert girl and his puppy. Joey flashed Tristan a thumbs up and then yelped as Seto smacked his ass in mild punishment.

Seto smirked, playfully, and relaxed enough to enjoy the rest of the song until the ending came.

Joey bounced back over with Seto holding onto his hand loosely. Joey high fived his sister and stuck his tongue out at Anzu "Who says dis guy can't dance?"

Anzu raised her hands and smiled "I give. He can move it, tell him to move his feet a bit more, he nearly tripped about six people out there"

Seto glared, Anzu immune to that look, while Joey laughed and shook his head "Ya did great, Seto"

Seto smiled slightly and knocked his head with Joey's before sitting down and scowling at his drink, Tristan had brought them back a few moments ago. Tristan opened his beer and chuckled at Seto's face. "I didn't think it was that bad, people should give you space, man" he offered.

Seto grunted and sipped whatever Tristan had bought for him.

Yugi had a coke, he didn't like the taste of alcohol very much, and it made his head hurt whenever he had the slightest sip of the junk.

Serenity poked Anzu and nodded at Yami. He was staring at Yugi again, not obsessively, the better word would have been _watching_. He was admiring how he moved, Anzu smirked, _she'd_ give him something to _watch_, and then nodded at Serenity who placed her hands on Yugi's "Will you dance with us Yugi?" she asked, pulling the face that only Seto was immune to.

Yugi felt his resolve crack and he nodded. Anzu pulled him to his feet with Serenity on the other arm. "Are you a good dancer, cutie?" Anzu inquired.

Yugi shook his head, sheepishly and blushing. Anzu nodded "That's good, it means I can teach you how to dance properly, any other smegghead will make you dance like everyone else. Ya need to dance like you, yourself"

Serenity moved him into the edge of the floor, keeping him in sight of Yami. She winked at Anzu and the brunette smiled. "The first thing is; when you dance, no one cares what you look like. Got it?"

Yugi nodded.

Serenity held both his arms and moved them to the music slightly, stepping on his feet to make them shift too. "The second thing is; you own the music and the music owns you, you have to love how you move"

Anzu put her hands on Yugi's shoulders, making him bend his knees slightly to be able to move more fluently and offered the next tip "The final thing is; this floor is a battlefield, you have to fight for your own area, with or without allies, see all these people? They want to take yours little patch of floor for themselves. You must defend and attack, watch us"

Serenity and Anzu rolled their shoulders to a deep but slow beat and then started moving, Yugi saw that they were purposely putting their arms and legs out and whipping their hair to keep their space. Anzu grabbed Serenity and pulled her close, the younger girl jumped in surprise but relaxed quickly.

Anzu smirked and pecked her on the lips before placing her hands on the smaller girls hips and pulsed. Serenity gasped again but went with it and soon recovered, her arms around Anzu's neck.

Yugi blushed at their display. The two looked at him at the same moment, like mirror images. "No one cares about this as long as we look good" they said and pulled Yugi towards them "Your turn now, cutie" Anzu warned and then a new song started.

**Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world  
>Now we're International, so international, international, so international,<strong>

Yugi saw the girls beside him moving to the beat and then raised his arms slightly and moved with them. Anzu placed her hands on his hip and encouraged them to move as well. Serenity nudged his feet and Yugi moved, listening to the pace and with his past experience with music he quickly found the way to move.

**You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
>I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show<br>Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)  
>Cause I rap with the best for sure,<br>305 till the death of me  
>Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me<br>But for now, forget about that,  
>Blow the whistle<br>Baby you're the referee**

Yami's eyes widened. He looked back over at Yugi and saw him dancing.

Yami felt the heat in his body rise slightly, Yugi was smiling, eyes cast downwards as he concentrated on the music and his body, his hips swayed and rolled with the girls playing off his moves making him that much more hot to look at, occasionally grabbing him to make him move another part of his small body, hips, feet, head, shoulders, chest, everything that wouldn't move as they wished they manipulated.

But they weren't in control for much longer; Yugi danced circles around the two girls who were suddenly trying to keep their place on the dance floor, being shown up wasn't very often.

Anzu spun Serenity around and then pulled Yugi over to let her fingers lightly run down his chest as she bent her knees, almost bowing to him as she touched the floor at last. Yami growled with jealousy, he wanted to be Anzu at that moment.

**You put it down like New York City**  
><strong>I never sleep!<strong>  
><strong>Wild like Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>My fantasy!<strong>  
><strong>Hotter than Miami<strong>  
><strong>I feel the heat!<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, girl, it's International love<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, it's International love<strong>

Anzu winked at Serenity and nodded at Yami who was fuming at every touch to the fiery dancer that they had awoken. "He's so jealous" Serenity giggled and then slipped an arm around Yugi just to get his frustrated reaction out of the teen, her fingers looping around his waist while she paraded round him swaying her hips and waving to any watchers, her eyes shining yet dark, Yami gripped his drink harshly and his knuckles were white.

**I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere**  
><strong>Everywhere? Everywhere!<strong>  
><strong>I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere<strong>  
><strong>I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce<strong>  
><strong>And the places on the globe I didn't know existed<strong>  
><strong>In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister<strong>  
><strong>In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb<strong>  
><strong>And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet<strong>  
><strong>Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat<strong>

Yugi spun around and the sudden move forced the pair of girls to release him from their controlling clutches. Yugi's eyes were bright with the exhilaration of it all, the lasers and pounding beat of the music were like his heart and pulse. Anzu suddenly vanished. Serenity was still dancing like a woman possessed, smiling to herself the whole while, Yugi wondered between moves and beats where Anzu had gone to.

Yugi saw Serenity wink and him and she snatched _his_ hands and ran them down _his_ own arms and chest with a smirk, she released him and did the same and Yugi partly blushed at the seductive hint in the movement she had suggested… he followed her example.

**You put it down like New York City  
>I never sleep!<br>Wild like Los Angeles  
>My fantasy!<br>Hotter than Miami  
>I feel the heat!<br>Ohh, girl, it's International love  
>Ohh, It's International love<strong>

Anzu swayed over to their table then snatched Yami's fisted hands, his little one was starting hellfire!

"If you want him, go and get him" she whispered in his ear, before pulling him to his feet and then rushing back to Serenity, snatching her waist and almost purring in her ear.

Yami stood blushing like an idiot. Staring at the little one's dancing while trying to figure out how to move his legs, let alone the rest of him!

Serenity pulled Yugi's back to her front and whispered in his ear, making him blush at her suggestion, then she moved away to continue her, edging on dirty, dancing with Anzu.

**Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,**  
><strong>I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!<strong>  
><strong>En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!<strong>  
><strong>But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!<strong>  
><strong>In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen<strong>  
><strong>In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!<strong>  
><strong>In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua<strong>  
><strong>Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!<strong>  
><strong>Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!<strong>

Yugi's eyes met Yami's and he blinked in surprise, Serenity was right, he was staring! Yugi blushed a bit more. Serenity had told him to dance, but his time his audience was Yami so he had to be good.

Yugi smiled at last and then let the beat control him again, Yami's eyes glued to his all the time. Yugi held out a hand and curled a finger at Yami, tauntingly. _Come get me._

**You put it down like New York City**  
><strong>I never sleep!<strong>  
><strong>Wild like Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>My fantasy!<strong>  
><strong>Hotter than Miami<strong>  
><strong>I feel the heat!<strong>  
><strong>Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, it's international love<strong>

Anzu and Serenity snickered as Yami practically fainted at the gesture. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Anzu asked. Serenity shrugged and then twirled around so that she was behind Yami, and 'innocently' pushed him into Yugi's path. Anzu tripping him even more to force his stubborn feet forwards.

**There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby**  
><strong>So don't ever change<strong>  
><strong>I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby<strong>  
><strong>Haaay<strong>  
><strong>Woah-oh<strong>

Yugi jumped as Yami knocked into him. Yami struggled to gain his balance then they both ended up gripping each others arms, Yugi leaning slightly back and staring at the darkening crimson above him. They stared at each other, not sure how to react now that their hearts were racing and blushes were firmly present on their faces.

Yami smiled eventually and then moved, swinging his hips and making Yugi do the same. Yugi blushed brighter, he smiled hesitantly then started to dance again.

**Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide  
>Let's rap<strong>

Anzu smiled at the sight of the two star heads rivalling Serenity and her own dancing level. She whipped her hair and swung her torso then as she looked up she froze. _No…_

**You put it down like New York City**  
><strong>I never sleep!<strong>  
><strong>Wild like Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>My fantasy!<strong>  
><strong>Hotter than Miami<strong>  
><strong>I feel the heat!<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, it's International love<strong>  
><strong>Ohh, it's International love<strong>

Yugi and Yami were in a world of their own, together with only the music grounding them, they moved with and around each other as if they were linked somehow. They were damn amazing to watch, people gave them space, and lots of it as they were cramping everyone else's style.

As the song ended they were in each others arms, panting and exhilarated with what they had felt.

Serenity smiled then glanced at Anzu. She blinked, Anzu was almost visibly fuming! Her teeth were gritted and she was glaring steel bullets at…

Yami smiled at the smaller teen in his arms and then let him go, slightly embarrassed but pleased. Yugi smiled at him, happy that he had the chance to be with Yami. Yami was still holding his hand…

"Yami!"

Everyone jumped and froze at the horridly sweet voice that squealed his name. Suddenly Anzu was in front of the two, growling and her hands tight white fists. "Damn you Fucking Son of a Fucking Swine!" she almost screamed at her reflection.

Teá was in a slutty all in one costume that was cheater spotted and her hair was glittered and she had a headband of cat's ears on her head. Miho was behind her looking mildly disinterested, she had a flowery top with a short skirt and red tights. Anzu and her twin were holding identical glares.

Teá smiled at Yami and tried to brush Anzu aside, she couldn't budge the angry girl, "That dance was incredible, lets do our own, my house is free…" she purred.

Anzu gagged and Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down, babe. Let's leave"

Teá sneered at the two. "Oh, it's your whore-"

Anzu shrieked and Serenity was holding her back, Joey and Tristan too. "Shut ya Fucking shit Trap, Teá!" she shrieked, fighting to beat the crap out of her twin. Joey and Tristan were having a hard time restraining her, Serenity hugging her around her middle.

"Anzu, don't! She's not worth it" Serenity reasoned, holding Anzu's face and begging her with her eyes to restrain herself.

Anzu growled then went limp. "For you, darling" she murmured, the boys let her go. Anzu let Serenity latch herself onto her "One of these days Teá" she warned eerily. "One of these days" and with that she turned and began making her way to their table.

Teá nodded, satisfied "With her gone, let's continue that dancing, Yami" she smirked and stepped into his personal space.

Yami took a step backwards and put an arm around Yugi "I'd rather dance with a corpse, let's go Yugi" Yugi nodded and followed Yami as he left the floor.

Teá pushed Yugi to the side and caught Yami's arm. "Alright, I don't like this song either, shall we get a drink? Do you want to go back to my place?"

Yami pushed her away "Not in a million years, Teá I don't like you" he snapped, red eyes hard and his stance stony. "Get over it" he snapped as she began to step back.

Teá just smiled "I know you don't like talking about your feelings, Yami. But don't worry I know that you want me, I'll wait"

Yami gagged mentally and shoved her off him "Don't touch me" Yugi appeared at his elbow, rubbing the shoulder that Teá had shoved to get him to move. Yami covered the bruising skin concerned. "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded and hesitantly took a step closer to Yami, wondering if he'd shove him away like he did Teá, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Yami surprised him by putting an arm around his shoulders. Yugi smiled he was very exhilarated, very surprised, but happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn Teá has the worst timing, i was so sure that there was a kiss on the way.<strong>

**That song just seemed right when I was listening to it, sexy and taunting, I hope you all agree. I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter, very sorry.**

**R&R**


	10. Accidentally On Purpose

**Recap!**

**Operation Y.X.Y was going amazingly well, Yugi was in a hot outfit and the girls had taught him how to sexy dance while Yami was watching. Yami joined the dance and it looked like everything was going to end with "Be my boyfriend" when Teá turned up.**

**The girl has the worst timing...**

**Everyone else is now very annoyed and a little ticked off, let's see if this mission can be rescued.**

**That was sooooo corny. I feel like the dude of star-treck!**

**I don't own the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Teá just smiled "I know you don't like talking about your feelings, Yami. But don't worry I know that you want me, I'll wait"<em>

_Yami gagged mentally and shoved her off him "Don't touch me" Yugi appeared at his elbow, rubbing the shoulder that Teá had shoved to get him to move. Yami covered the bruising skin concerned. "Are you okay?"_

_Yugi nodded and hesitantly took a step closer to Yami, wondering if he'd shove him away like he did Teá, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Yami surprised him by putting an arm around his shoulders. Yugi smiled he was very exhilarated, very surprised, but happy._

* * *

><p>Teá annoyed the group for the rest of the evening.<p>

At last Seto snapped, and this had been a long time coming, he stood up, his impressive height scaring everyone into shutting up. He looked down at the cowering Teá and said "We're leaving, you're not coming" and he turned to walk out the door.

Joey jumped up and followed, Tristan hesitated, wanting to stay with Miho. Anzu stood on Teá's foot but left without looking at her, Serenity holding her hand and the two talking softly. Yugi and Yami followed, Tristan smiled at Miho and then trailed out last.

Seto breathed out through his nose, pinching the bridge and shutting his eyes tightly. "If I hear her voice one more time this evening, I'll be going to jail"

"Why's dat?" Joey asked, patting Seto on the back to release the tension that had built up listening to her sickly honey toned voice.

Seto scoffed "Because I'll murder her"

Anzu laughed "I'll dump the body"

Yami snickered as well "I'll give you an alibi" they joked about all the ways to kill her and where they should dump her till they got to their cars.

Anzu pulled out he keys and it bleeped as the alarm was disabled. "Anyone got the time?"

Tristan looked at his watch "It's ten to nine"

Serenity blinked "That's not late at all! What should we do?"

Joey nodded "Yeah, da night still young" he fiddled with his dog tag and leaned on Seto's car, he normally had a limo to drive him around but this time he had a red sports car not unlike Anzu's borrowed wheels.

Yugi pulled out a coloured cube and began twisting it to get the sides all the same colours. Yami leaned over and playfully snatched it from him "Cool game" his larger hands covered it as he twisted it and then he revealed a complete cube. "It's not that hard though"

Yugi pouted and then pinched Yami's phone out of his back pocket, like the artful dodger and typed a quick message. _My Grampa's shop has a lot harder games than a silly cube._ Yami blinked, he looked at the little teen curiously "You live in a game shop?"

Yugi nodded.

Tristan grinned "That's so cool, what sorts do you have?"

Yugi shrugged, to be honest he hadn't looked properly for a while, but it was always full of new and popular games, collectable pieces too.

Serenity poked Anzu's side "Y.X.Y could still be good to go if we take this opportunity" she reminded the brunette. Anzu nodded thoughtfully then lightly pinched the red head to let her know that she agreed. Serenity smiled "I'd loved to see your shop, Yugi. I need to learn how to play better to try and beat my brother" she nodded at the smirking Joey.

"Fat chance a dat, sis" Serenity stuck her tongue out at him.

Yugi smiled and nodded. He wanted to share things with them.

"Yami!" everyone groaned. Seto looked about ready to snap again.

Teá rushed up to them with Miho at her heals, smiling nicely. Teá smiled "Miho wanted to spend some time with Tristan, so do you mind if we joined you?"

Anzu was grinding her teeth, Serenity was worriedly holding her arm. "Miho is welcome. You are not" she spat out.

Teá looked hurt "You'd leave me out here all alone at night?" she asked with big blue eyes that made everyone cringe.

Joey pulled at his bags "Without a second thought" he shot at her. "An' I hope ya get what's coming to ya, ya bitch!"

Teá ignored him and swaggered up to Yami who was glaring and wrinkling his nose. "You wouldn't leave me. Would you? It's so dodgy around here at night" she smiled hopefully.

Yami pinched his nose and muttered "I'd set every hell on you if I could. Teá, get the hint; We Don't Want To Hang Out With You!" he shouted at her.

Teá jumped, her eyes watered and she sniffed "Y-you don't h-have to s-say that j-just be-because of your f-friends" she whispered and reached out to him. "I know you d-don't think that"

Yugi's hand hit his forehead, _Just how thick skinned was this girl? Shove her off a cliff she'll bounce right back up!_ Yami chuckled at Yugi's reaction. "My thought's exactly, little one" he told the amethyst eyed teen. Yugi smiled shyly.

Yami shoved Teá off his chest and she fell onto the floor "Get out of my life" he said and got into the red car that Seto was starting up. Yugi pouted and jumped into Anzu's ride, there not being enough room in the red car with Tristan, Miho, Yami, Joey and Seto in it.

They left Teá's sulking form in the car park…

Anzu was not driving, sitting in the passenger seat, playing with a stress ball and growling a long list of insults under her breath. Yugi put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed comfortingly, he'd hate to have a twin like Teá, the girl was just mean in every way. Anzu put her hand over Yugi's and gave it a light squeeze. "She always ruins everything" she moaned at last. "Darling? Can I stay with you at the mansion? I don't feel like facing her again, or Dad when she's told him what happened with more bullshit lies thrown in"

Serenity reached across and squeezed Anzu's knee warmly. "Sure you can. The boys won't mind at all, it's so big you could live in a room and no one'll find you for years" she indicated and turned, something that Anzu never did.

"Is it the first left or the second?" Serenity asked.

Yugi tapped her shoulder twice. "Thanks, little one" she had picked up on Yami's nick name for Yugi quite quickly, it suited him more than cutie.

Yugi blushed and pouted and Anzu laughed "Keep pulling that face, cutie, you'll only attract a few kisses" she blew him one and then went back to playing with her stress ball. "Maybe I should draw Teá's ugly mug on this face, then whenever I feel like beating her up, I can"

Serenity nodded absently and pulled to a stop in front of Yugi's house. "Is this it?" she asked, leaning out of the window.

Yugi smiled brightly, _home…_ he jumped out and nodded, opening the door for Serenity. The red head giggled and accepted his hand "Why, thank you my little gentleman" she teased lightly and Yugi bowed, playing along.

Anzu smirked and let herself out. "Hands off her Yugi. She's mine" she put her arm around Serenity's waist and kissed her cheek.

Yugi smiled and then looked up as the rest of the group wandered over. "Hey, it looks cool" Tristan said.

Miho blinked at it, dazed "I've been here before" she said, her voice lilling and her accent implacable. Everyone looked at her, surprised, she seemed the type that would rather spend her cash on clothes and makeup. She smiled at them and reached into her purse and pulled out a little Capsule Monster "Isn't she cute?" she held the little flower up for them to see.

Tristan agreed, overly so. Miho smiled again "Everyone else had one, they were sold out everywhere else, I'm not very good at games, but I wanted to try. I got a set right here, this little girl won me my only victory, she's my lucky charm" she kissed the little flower and placed her back into her purse.

Yugi smiled and then pulled out the key and entered the shop. The bell rang cheerfully and everyone slowly piled in. Yugi scuffed his feet, nervously, he wasn't sure if they'd think of him as childish now they were in his home.

Yami flicked a light switch and everyone gasped, except Seto, at the rows of games and knickknacks. Serenity pulled down an old game, it was covered in dust. "I love this game! I've been looking for it for ages" she opened the lid and smiled at the game of Risk.

Anzu looked over her shoulder "A fiver, not bad eh? Huh, needs a minimum of three players. Miho, how about a girls war?"

Miho jumped and looked sheepish "I'm not good at games…"

Serenity smiled "We'll go easy on you, is there a table where we can play Yugi?" Yugi nodded and led them to the living room in the back.

Solomon was there, reading a book. He looked up and gasped "Yugi?" Yugi smiled and rushed over to hug the older man. Solomon looked shocked and pushed Yugi away after a moment "What are you wearing, son?"

Yugi looked sheepish and nodded at Anzu.

Anzu smiled at him "Hello, I'm Anzu, sir. I got him that outfit, we were out at a club this afternoon, I'm sorry if you don't approve" she bowed slightly.

Solomon looked confused "I thought you didn't like Yugi, you were gripping his arms pretty harshly the other day"

Anzu looked shocked "I'd never hurt Yugi!" she said. Yugi pulled on Solomon's arm and showed him a note. _The girl that hurt me was Anzu's twin sister, Teá. This twin is very nice, don't worry they're all great._

Solomon nodded at last "Oh, you have a twin?"

Anzu nodded "I wish I didn't… the slut" she muttered.

Solomon chuckled "I'm sorry for confusing you with your evil twin, who else is here, Yugi? I hear lots of voices in the shop"

Yugi pulled the old man to his feet and gestured at the girls. Serenity smiled charmingly "I'm Serenity, Anzu's girlfriend. This is Miho, she's a friend of Teá's but we're calling a truce with her tonight"

Joey came in with a book on rare card in his hands "Oh, hey Grampa, remember me?"

Solomon nodded with a smiled "Joey, wasn't it?"

Joey nodded "Dat's me! I see you've met ma sister" he put an arm around Serenity who smiled. Joey called the rest of the gang in with a grin "Ya remember Yami, da icy eyes is ma boyfriend Seto Kaiba and Tristan's the spike head" everyone waved and offered hellos to the old man.

Solomon looked at Yugi in surprise "I never know you were so popular, Yugi" Yugi laughed. Solomon jumped, he hadn't heard his Grandson laugh in so long! "Yugi! You laughed!" he said delightedly.

Anzu jumped up behind the tri haired teen and put her arms around him. "Yeah! We were so amazed too! He's been giggling almost non stop since yesterday" she tickled the sparkly eyed teen to prove her point. Yugi squealed and fought to get away from her fingers.

Yami rescued him by pulling him out of Anzu's reach "You'll make him cry" he scolded lightly. Anzu stuck her tongue out at him then settled down by the coffee table to play the game Serenity had picked out.

Joey slouched in an armchair and began looking at all the really rare and powerful cards that were in the catalogue he'd pulled down from the shelf.

Seto pulled out his phone and began to work on his company from that computer like phone. Yugi smiled around at everyone having a good time then jumped as his Grandpa spoke to him "Why don't you get that really rare game from china out of the attic, you and Yami look like the sort that would take it on"

Yugi rolled his eyes and then rushed up the stairs and pulled the ladder down from the ceiling to get into the loft. _That Dragon game… where'd I put it?_ Yugi searched for a short moment then found the dusty package.

Yami sat down and listened as Yugi rummaged around upstairs. Solomon got off his seat and sighed "I think I'll get us all a drink, what would everyone like?"

"Tea!"

"Coffee please"

"Fruit Drink please"

"Water"

Everyone called out their drinks and the old mad shuffled off to make them, batting away any help, saying he wasn't old to need help making tea. Yami laughed lightly at the old man's determination.

Yugi bounced back downstairs with a box in his hands, grinning and covered in dust, spider webs in his spiky hair. Yami chuckled as the little one jumped over the sofa and sat down beside him. "Did you battle a spider up there?" Yami asked, trying to get some of the mess out of the little one's spikes.

Yugi joined him with brushing the dust and webs out of the stubborn locks. Yugi let Yami sort him out, blushing slightly as he got fussed over, and set up the board and cards before shifting away from Yami and putting the board on the sofa between them.

Yugi snatched a notepad, they seemed to be in every room, Yami wondered, sadly, how long Yugi had been silent. Yugi handed him the note, it was instructions.

_You gather three cards of the same element and level dragon then you can summon it. There are five dragons; Water, Wood, Earth, Metal and Fire. Each has a strength and weakness over another. For example; Water beats Fire, Fire beats Metal, Metal beats Wood, Wood beat Earth, Earth beats fire._

_But they can also be used in combo's: Earth is strengthened by Fire, Fire is strengthened by Wood, Wood is strengthened by Water, Water is strengthened by Metal, Metal is strengthened by Earth._

_There are five levels and all the cards you gather must be of the same element and the same level._

Yami reread the rules and tips then nodded "I like the sound of this game"

Yugi smiled and shuffled absently, his fast fingers showing he had experience with card games and at fast handling. He placed the cards on the board and then picked up six cards, motioning for Yami to do the same.

Yugi studied his cards with a small frown then picked up one from the deck and put it into his hand, laying another on the board. Yami looked at his and nodded slightly, it was an alright start. He picked up a card and saw that it was useless and put it straight down.

Yugi and Yami continued with sighs and smiles of delight and disappointment. Yugi nodded at last then placed his cards face down on the board, he had a set.

Yami picked up one last card and did the same. Yugi turned his cards up and showed that he had a level three water dragon and a level five wood dragon, Yami had a level four fire dragon and a level five earth dragon.

Yugi pulled out of another box small figures of their chosen dragons and placed them on the board. Yugi lined his up, putting his water dragon behind the wood dragon to strengthen it.

Yami did the same with his and had an ultimate earth dragon with fire backing him up.

Yugi shook his head with a smile and then punched the air. He had won because Wood beat Earth.

Yami shook his head astonished "Good game, again"

The two kept it up all the way through the evening, the score varying but they were quite evenly matched, Seto had watched them play and offered tips to them both without spoiling their game, he wouldn't ever do that, he didn't tell the other that they had a wood dragon or anything.

Anzu watched them when her game had ended, she saw them leaning forwards, engrossed in their match, she had a devious idea. She knew how clumsy Miho was and thought that, for once, it would come in handy. She pulled Serenity to the side and whispered her plan. Serenity almost screamed at the good idea!

"Miho, come here, we'll cheer on team Yami" she said sweetly.

Miho was actually a really nice girl, she was pleasant to talk to, she often zoned out of conversations and often just agreed because she didn't have the effort to argue but she was likable even if her choice of friends wasn't the healthiest. She looked up and smiled, dazedly again, "Okay…" she said breezily.

Anzu jumped to behind Yugi "I'm on team Shorty" Yugi batted her lightly in retaliation then turned back to his game, watching the other as he went for another card. Anzu and Serenity locked gazed and nodded.

Serenity's heal knocked into Miho's left foot, the girl leaning forwards to see over Yami's shoulder to see how the game was played, at the same time Anzu's eyes lit up and she leaned forwards, hand on Yugi's shoulder, pointing excitedly to a card Yami had just placed on the board. Yugi was forced forwards. Yami was shoved by Miho's slight weight and he looked at Yugi the same second Yugi looked at him.

The end result: their lips met.

Everyone froze and stared, the two tri haired teens jumped apart, dropping their cards and blushing madly, staring at the other. Yugi had a hand over his mouth, blushing like he was about to faint.

Anzu bit her lip, Serenity did the same, Miho leaned up, she had seen the 'kiss' too, and was staring too, her jaw unhinged. Tristan was glancing between the two and joined the dots along with Joey and Seto; Anzu and Serenity were playing Matchmaker.

Anzu looked between them again then whispered softly "This is awkward…"

Miho found her jaw again and touched Yami's shoulder, hesitantly, not lingering or grasping as Teá might have. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz" she looked on the edge of tears. Tristan put an arm around her, she shook her head and sniffed lightly, "I always ruin everything…"

Tristan followed her as she turned to walk to the front door, his comforting voice being heard as well as a few of Miho's sniffles. Serenity felt bad for hurting her feelings and decided to make it up to her later, without Teá's stuck up attitude she was an alright girl.

Joey locked eyes with Serenity and jerked his head to the kitchen. Serenity knew the look in his face; he was being the big commanding brother. She grabbed her cup and followed him obediently. Joey waited until everyone had begun chatting again before turning to his red headed little sister. "Nice stunt, sis, ya a Wheeler fa sure"

Serenity jumped "You mean you're not mad?" she asked, startled.

Joey smirked "Na, I knew dat those two firework heads liked each other, just needed a little shove, eh?" _literally._

Serenity giggled lightly and put her cup in the sink, not really sure what else to do with it. "Anzu's idea not mine, she's been in charge of the Y.X.Y operation"

Joey raised an eyebrow "Y.X.Y eh? Dat's _real _original" the two siblings just laughed then went back into the room to just in time to see Yami and Yugi hesitantly smile at each other then pack away their little game.

Anzu winked at the siblings then yawned, she was pretty tired. "Wow, sorry about that, I guess I'm a little sleepy" she stretched and then yawned again.

Serenity skipped over to her side. "You look tired, babe. We should be getting going, we'll see you all soon, maybe tomorrow?" Serenity asked, everyone nodding and agreeing. "Bye… no Anzu, _I'm_ driving"

"You're cruel!" Anzu whined as she was lead out of the shop.

Joey and Seto sighed. Seto frowned slightly "Nice spending time with you, Yugi. But we should go too. Tristan, Miho, I'll drop you off"

The two nodded. Yami sighed and got up, smiling at Yugi who was still holding onto that adorable blush. "See you tomorrow, little one" Yugi's blush doubled. Yami was smirking, pleased with the little one's reaction to him. Yugi nodded and played with his fingers. Yami covered the restless digests with his own and smiled at Yugi's astonished face before following his grumbling cousin out of the door.

Yugi waved goodbye from the door and then closed the shop like he did every night, he went up to his room…

And collapsed.

He stayed on his knees for a while, his hand on his lips. _Oh Kami-sama… I kissed Yami!_ Yugi squeaked at the thought and pulled his pillow down from his bed and squeezed it. _Oh God…_

Yugi reached up and pulled down the box with his half finished puzzle. _I must be going insane… if I'm working on the puzzle at a time like this! I mean, I freaking kissed my crush!_ Yugi's fingers trembled as he slotted another piece.

_Hey… I'm doing better than normal._ Yugi blinked and looked at the shape, there was a corner missing, and the front. The boy reached for the next piece and jingled everything around… drifting off to sleep with his thoughts circling; Yami, the puzzle, his parents, and that amazing kiss…

With a soft thump the box slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor, no pieces falling from the box, it landing upright. The gold semi-complete puzzle sitting in Yugi's lap with both hands still in the sleep-frozen motion of solving it…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got a kiss outta them!<strong>

**I'm happy!**

**Miho is alright, but she is just so used to following Teá around from when she was little that she's kept doing it. She's not spying on Yami or Yugi for Teá, she suddenly wanted to be fussed over so decided that Tristan was the best person at that moment in time.**

**Reviews! and I promise more fluff!**


	11. Burning Past

**Hiya!**

**I've got a great recap coming for you!**

**RECAP! :**

**After Teá spoiled Serenity's and Anzu's plan for Yami and Yugi to get together they all went over to Yugi's game shop to chill out after some heavy partying and crazed dancing, Miho (Somehow) ended up going too. The two girl who were incharge of the misson decided that Yami and Yugi had to kiss so 'accidently' pushed them.**

**In short they kissed. Here's the proof;**

* * *

><p><em>Yugi reached up and pulled down the box with his half finished puzzle.<em> I must be going insane… if I'm working on the puzzle at a time like this! I mean, I freaking kissed my crush!_ Yugi's fingers trembled as he slotted another piece._

Hey… I'm doing better than normal._ Yugi blinked and looked at the shape, there was a corner missing, and the front. The boy reached for the next piece and jingled everything around… drifting off to sleep with his thoughts circling; Yami, the puzzle, his parents, and that amazing kiss…_

_With a soft thump the box slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor, no pieces falling from the box, it landing upright. The gold semi-complete puzzle sitting in Yugi's lap with both hands still in the sleep-frozen motion of solving it…_

* * *

><p>Yami woke up earlier than normal. His eyes shot open as he sat up, panting and shivering. He had a dream of fire and screams. He hadn't felt the heat nor seen the voice the screams had come from, but his heart told him that it was Yugi. Yami groaned and pulled at his locks, he had been thinking about his little one's scars, how did he get so many?<p>

There wasn't a chance of Yami getting back to sleep with his mind on Yugi. He got up and pulled on an outfit, smelling food from the kitchen. Joey must be up.

Yami smiled as he saw Joey waiting for Serenity to finish frying the eggs. She was humming softly, swaying her hips and shifting her feet slightly to her tune; Yami blushed when he recognised it as the same song Yugi had him dance to.

Anzu nearly bumped into him as she came around the corner "Wai!" she shrieked then calmed down instantly. "Morning" she chirped as it screaming in his face two seconds ago was the most natural thing in the world.

Yami blinked and shook his head, having learnt a long time ago to never ask her why she did such things; her answers centring around 'Because I can', 'It's not my fault shit happens' and 'Blame Teá'.

"Morning Anzu, stayed over did you?"

Anzu nodded and let Yami in "I didn't feel like getting one of dearest Dad's lectures that late at night, plus I got Seren, so who's complaining?"

"A-Anzu!" Serenity hissed, blushing. Anzu blew her a kiss and then turned back to Yami.

"I was just about to get you up; We were talking about going to the movies, see what's on and then chill out. Just us, Tristan called and said he's talked Miho into spending the day with him, so it'll be our group minus the T"

Joey cleared his throat "An' Yugi" he added.

Anzu nodded at once "Yes, of course Yugi. Would you go and ask him for us Yami? I've got a paper round this morning" she groaned and then pulled her jeans on, she had a nightie on that allowed her to get dressed while not getting nude. "I hate this job!" she whined as she pulled out her hoddie from her bag too, a shirt following.

Serenity jumped suddenly "Ah! Anzu that's it!" she almost shouted.

Everyone stared at her. Serenity put the fired eggs off the heat before turning to the others "I know where I've heard Yugi's second name before! I thought Moto sounded familiar, I read it in the paper!" she racked her brains for the rest of the story.

Joey leaned forwards "What was da story?"

Serenity made a face "I can't remember, it must have been important, it was on the front page…" she tapped her chin and scowled "Sorry, I can't remember"

Yami sighed "No problem, Serenity… where's Seto?"

Joey smirked "He left at like five in da mornin'. Somet'ing about an important meeting. Load a crap if ya ask me"

Yami nodded and accepted the pale Serenity held out to him. "Thanks. That's why I didn't accept his offer to be co-owner of that stupid company" he groaned at the amount of work that he had thought about in that one second. "That life is defiantly Seto's turf"

"Amen to dat" Joey said, while having a mock argument with the stubborn ketchup bottle.

Serenity took it off him and opened the lid, peeled off the white plastic on the new bottle and handed it back without looking up from her own meal. "That would help" she told him before continuing her breakfast.

Yami chuckled at Joey's face. "Too bad the brains are only found in the females of your family" he teased.

Joey threw a mushroom at him "On behalf af ma family tree; Hey!"

* * *

><p>The rest of breakfast passed without incident. Yami found himself headed over to Yugi's home and knocking on the door only a half hour later. Solomon opened the door with a smile "Good Morning, Yami. Coming in?" he asked.<p>

Yami smiled and stepped inside the cosy little shop "Good morning, sir. Is Yugi awake? We wanted to ask him if he'd come to the movies with us"

Solomon smiled brightly. "He sure is popular now!" he exclaimed in pleasure, these friends were good for his Grandson, he knew that now, Yugi'd loosened up so much he was almost the boy he was before the incidents.

Yami looked curious and before he could stop himself he began to ask what had been on his mind for ages. "Um… Grampa I wanted to ask…" he trailed off and shook his head. _It's not right this way…_

Solomon tilted his head, the gesture reminding the teen of Yugi enormously. "Ask my boy" he encouraged and guided Yami into the living room.

Yami hesitated again "I was wondering about Yugi's scars. And why he doesn't talk, he'd not told us and we all want to help him but we don't' know how"

Solomon looked shocked then sad, he sat down, tears in his eyes and he sighed sadly. "I shouldn't tell you really, it should be up to Yugi…" he gestured for the star haired teen to sit down and Yami did so, hesitating because of the aura that the old man was giving off.

"Is it that bad?" Yami asked softly.

Solomon sighed and pulled a locket over his head and opened the small case. He put the delicate necklace into Yami's palm. Yami looked at the two pictures. One side held a man and woman; the woman had Yugi's amethyst eyes and his innocent smile, she had shot black hair and was wearing a wedding dress, she had skin like cherry blossoms and was being carried bridle style by her husband.

The man had blond hair and a confident and bold smile that made him look charming and brave. He was tall and muscled and was smiling joyfully at the camera with his wife in the picture.

On the other side of the locket was Yugi. The boy was waving a sparkler at the camera with a smile so wide only the sun could compete with the blinding happiness that shone from it. He was about two or three years younger than present day Yugi and he had his mouth open like he was laughing or shouting at the person behind the lens.

Yami blinked and looked at the woman again "Yugi's parents…" he whispered softly.

Solomon nodded "Ran's my daughter, she married a young man called Charlie when she was twenty. Yugi was born a few years after that" Solomon sighed heavily. "The three were so happy together, and always laughing" his old ears could hear their joint laughter whenever he walked into their home.

"They moved to the capital when Charlie got a new job as a security guard, Yugi was four when that happened. I visited often and they all seemed happy, it was perfect"

Yami winced at the past tense. "What happened?"

Solomon sighed and looked at the locket in Yami's hand "Ran called her dear old Dad one night, little over a year ago now, she was concerned with how Charlie was acting, he was on edge, jumping whenever the phone called and not going out as much as he used to, he was acting really protective around Yugi and my daughter. Almost as if he was afraid something would happen to them"

"Of course I told her that he was just being a good Husband and Father, but I came to stay with them to calm her down and see for myself. After a short time he seemed better. But…" Solomon sighed and tears appeared in his eyes again. "One night, just two days before I planned to return home to my shop, the apartment where my family lived caught fire"

Yami gasped "How did that happen?"

Solomon shrugged "The fire fighters found the remains of a time bomb that set off right next to the electricity mains…"

Yami froze. _Oh Ra, Yugi's burns!_

Solomon cleared his throat and continued "Of course the entire building was on fire within minuets. I managed to find Ran and Yugi but as we were escorted out a piece of the ceiling fell and blocked our path, Yugi was trapped on the sixth floor…"

Yami felt his breathing quicken. "Oh Ra…" he murmured.

Solomon closed his eyes "The fireman with us told Yugi to go to the his window and lean out so that they could get him out with the crane. Yugi ran upstairs while I got my daughter and myself out. We waited anxiously for Yugi and Charlie to be rescued, Charlie was still in the apartment, you see, Yugi went right to him as expected and they were about to be rescued" his dull violet eyes were pained and panicked "I can still see it sometimes… the window that they were planning to get them both out of suddenly exploded as Yugi was getting out, the cooker had gas in it and it ignited as he was being eased out, he was seriously burned and nearly passed out right then… but he kept screaming for Charlie the entire way to the hospital…"

Solomon closed his eyes, his body shook slightly with tears "Charlie didn't make it"

Yami gasped and looked back at the man in the photo. "He must have been very brave to have gotten Yugi out first… why didn't he run out with you guys?"

Solomon raised his arms in frustration and loss. "I don't know. He was awake, but he didn't leave with the rest of us…" he shook his head and then pointed to the photo. "But that isn't why Yugi's silent, not entirely anyway…"

Yami froze "There's more?" he asked in horror.

Solomon nodded "Yugi was recovering in hospital, burns to thirty percent of his body, not the mention the trauma and post shock he was suffering from, but at last he was able to get out of the hospital. I wasn't with them, I found this out later from the police, but while I was waiting for them at the airport to take them both back to Domino City, they were… _involved_ in a car crash"

Yami heard the bitterness in the tone "Involved?"

Solomon sobbed softly "They were driving down the fast motorways that are by the hospital, some… _maniac_ was racing up to catch them, then purposely drove them off the road and into a ditch… Ran died instantly. Yugi…" he couldn't continue he stood up and walked to the window and stared out of it heartbrokenly. "He's not uttered a word since…"

Yami stared at the old man, shocked and horrified. _Oh Ra… poor Yugi… he saw both his parents die! No wonder he's silent! His Mother was Murdered for Ra's sake!_

Yami closed the locket and stood silently "Did they catch the driver?"

Solomon stiffened, then shook his head "The car was stolen…"

"Oh…"

A stupid thing to say, but what else could he say? Yami pressed the locket back into Solomon's hands "I'm sorry" he whispered, hurting inside at the horrible fate of his little one and his family.

Solomon nodded and sighed "I'm so happy he met you though" Yami blinked and Solomon chuckled "He's smiled and laughed again, before he wouldn't do either no matter how much he tried. Now it's so effortless… just keep him smiling, please?"

Yami was shocked at the request. But more than happy to accept it "We'll all try our very best"

Solomon nodded then clapped his hands and cleared his throat "I believe you wanted to see Yugi?" Yami nodded with a small smile. Solomon gesture upstairs "He's still in his room. Possibly still asleep, bless him. His is the south facing room"

Yami nodded "Thanks" and climbed the wooden steps to Yugi's room. He knocked and entered "Yugi?" the crimsoned eyed teen gasped and his eyes widened at the sweet sight. Yugi was leaning back against his bed with his eyes lightly close in sleep, the lids a pale lavender, long slightly curled lashes rested on his soft cheeks and his pretty pink lips were open slightly as he breathed.

He wasn't in his pyjama's, he still had the club outfit on from last night, he was covered in a blanket over his knees, a golden box with Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved onto the sides, it was very ornate… there were puzzle pieces in it, the lid laying off to one side, Yugi was holding a partly complete puzzle in his hands. Yami realised dimly that Yugi held the rare Millennium puzzle that his Father himself had once hoped to possess.

Yami smiled at the serene face of his little one, so free of all the internal pain and worry, and slipped into the room, closing the door softly and quietly clearing a space next to the teen so he could sit by him. As soon as Yami had settled into that position beside his little one, Yugi shifted and ended up leaning on his shoulder.

Yami froze, looking at the snoozing face in surprise, then his face gentled into a loving smile and he allowed it. Waiting, enjoying his sleeping face, for Yugi to wake up, not having the heart to wake the peaceful slumber. _Sleep forever if you desire, little one, if it'll spare you the pain you bear all alone…_

* * *

><p>After a while Yugi began to stir, his head shifted on Yami's shoulder and then his hands twitched around his puzzle. Yami smiled as the eyes sleepily opened and looked up at him. "Morning little one" he said softly, so he wouldn't startle him.<p>

Yugi yawned and smiled, _dreaming of him again… sleepy…_ he put his head back on Yami's shoulder and seemed about to fall asleep again. Yami chuckled and shook Yugi's shoulder "Yugi"

Yugi bolted upright and had a hand over his mouth. _I thought it was a dream!_ Yami leaned back in shock too, he recovered first and breathed out slowly "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

Yugi shook his head slowly and blushed, looking down at his hands, he blinked when he saw the nearly complete puzzle in his hands. He held it up and looked interested. Yami picked up a piece "The Millennium puzzle, right?"

Yugi blinked and nodded, then tilted his head to one side, he didn't need to write things down too much with Yami, he could tell what he was trying to say. Yami smiled; _how do you know about it?_ Yami handed Yugi the next piece and watched as the younger fiddled around with it determinedly.

"My Father once searched for it, he was a greedy selfish man, how long have you had it?"

Yugi thought for a moment, he slotted a piece then reached under his bed and pulled out a notepad and pen. _My Dad gave it to my Mother eight years ago for a wedding present. Mum had it and gave it to me-_ the writing wobbled a bit here- _when I got out of the hospital, after Dad died, to remind me of him._

Yami winced "Yugi… your Grandfather told me about you're parents" Yugi blinked and looked up shocked, tears hurting his eyes slightly. Yami squeezed his hand "I'm so sorry" Yugi nodded sadly and played around with another piece. Yami laid his hand over Yugi's and twisted the piece around so that it was in a new position. "Try it that way" he suggested.

Yugi blinked and found that it fit. His eyes lit up. _Could this be it? Could I solve it today?_ Yugi snatched the next piece and it clicked into place easily. Yami blinked at the speed Yugi handed the pieces. He sat back and watched, mesmerised by the swiftness of the little teen's hands, nimble and restless.

Yami offered him another piece, with an odd bump on it. Yugi looked at it in confusion as well and clicked it into place, then his eyes widened. He tugged on Yami's sleeve eagerly and let the taller boy see what he was so excited about.

Yami saw that the puzzle only had one piece left to fit, he smiled "Is this the first time you've been able to solve it?" Yugi nodded and pulled the golden box into his lap and pulled out the last piece. It had an eye on it. Yami nodded "So that's what the patterns were for"

Yugi nodded in awe and began to fit it when he stopped. Yami rubbed his shoulder "Yugi? What's wrong? You've nearly finished it"

Yugi smiled, he had. _I'm so happy that I have but sad too, now I don't have to spend long hours trying to solve it… And I already have friends… I wonder… can I change my wish so late?_

Yugi nodded to himself and put the piece close to his heart, making a new wish… then his amethyst eyes opened and he held the piece out to Yami. Yami blinked in shock. "You want me to finish it? But Yugi, it's your puzzle"

Yugi pushed the piece into his hands and nodded. _I want you to._ He held the puzzle and Yami smiled "You hold that, now how does this fit…" he trailed off and put the last piece of the puzzle into place. Yugi and Yami looked at the upside-down golden pyramid in awe. It was very pretty and clearly valuable.

Yugi sighed and smiled at the corner of his room. _I finished it Mum, Dad… I wish you could see how pretty it looks._ Yami saw his little one's attention move elsewhere and followed his gaze. He gasped softly; the little shrine… it made his heart ache softly. Poor Yugi.

Yugi jumped as Yami stood up. Yami stretched, slightly stiff "Before I forget again; the gang all wants to see a movie, apart from Tristan and Seto. Wanna join us?" Yugi blinked and nodded eagerly. Yami smiled and offered a hand to help him up. "I need to stop back at my place to get the others, coming?"

Yugi nodded again and quickly changed before bouncing down the stairs with a giggle on every step. Solomon looked up with a smile, the locket back around his neck "Where are you two off to? Not that I'm going to stop you or anything" he added.

Yugi laughed and then tugged at Yami's shirt. Yami rolled his eyes "We're all going to the movies, can I steal Yugi for the day?" Yami asked, teasingly. Yugi giggled too, grabbing his shoes as he already knew the answer.

Solomon chuckled at his Grandson's eagerness. "Sure you can borrow him, I want him back in one piece though" he warned lightly. Yugi smiled and waved as he walked out of the shop. Yami lead him to his car, black today, but it was only slightly less flashy than the others Yugi had seen.

Yami turned on the radio to fill in the silence. _How does Yugi's Grandpa bear the silence? It's so quiet there, not even a radio or television on to fill in the space…_ he glanced at Yugi who was looking out of the window contentedly. Yami smiled and sighed "Can I ask you something?" Yugi blinked and the focused on Yami who was frowning at the road slightly. "I know you don't talk because of what happened, but how do you bear the quiet?"

Yugi blinked and thought for a moment, writing when the car stood still for a minuet. _I like the quiet, even before what happened, I often didn't talk to people because I was shy. And it's really busy in my head, so it doesn't seem quiet to me._ Yami chuckled at the end of the note.

"A noisy head… I know that feeling" Yugi chuckled and then opened the door as they parked. Yami closed the doors and locked the garage "Hey! Joey? Anzu? Serenity?" he called, getting no reply.

A maid looked up and smiled "Good morning, master Yami. Your friends have left to collect Miss Anzu from her workplace… morning sir" she added when Yugi appeared at Yami's elbow.

Yami smiled at the maid "Thank you, we'll have to wait for them to come back" he told Yugi as they walked down the hall. Yugi just smiled and fiddled with a stray lock of hair. _Seems rather quiet here, I'm so used to this place having Joey to liven it up… I wonder if Yami means that when he asks if I find places too quiet?_

Yugi's stomach growled suddenly, the little one looked down in shock and his arms wound around his stomach. _Oh damn, I forgot about breakfast!_ Yami saw him mentally curse and paused "Are you hungry?"

Yugi nodded sheepishly. Yami sighed "I dragged you out before you could eat, didn't I?" Yugi shrugged, not wanted to agree or disagree, in truth he hadn't thought about food next to spending time with Yami. Yami turned back to the kitchen and put some toast into the toaster "Sorry about that"

Yugi shrugged again. _No big deal._

Yami smiled "It's weird, even though you don't talk I can tell what you're trying to say"

Yugi nodded and smiled. _Me too._ He held up an 'okay' hand. _I like that you can._

The toast jumped out and Yami pulled out a plate and then opened a cabinate and indicated to the jars "Take you're pick. I'll get the movie times up" Yami vanished after his laptop and Yugi swiftly pulled down jam and chocolate spread, his sweet tooth chirping loudly to his hands. _Yum!_

Yami returned to see an adorable sight. Yugi was eating away at the jam, chocolate smears all over his pale cheeks, the jam was sweet too and he let out little noises of pleasure when he found a sweet lump of jam in his mouth. His eyes closed in contentment sometimes and he eagerly bit into the toast again and again, faster than before.

Yami smiled and wished he had a camera. _He's so sweet…_ "Like it?" he asked, entering.

Yugi jumped then smiled and nodded. _It's good!_ He took another big bite and then licked his lips as he finished. Yami sighed and ran a hand over Yugi's cheek, getting some of the sweet stains there "You're all sticky now" he commented.

Yugi giggled and tried to clean himself up. Yami laughed at the innocence of his little one. "Let me help" he offered, cleaning up one chocolate stained cheek. He smirked and leaned in and tried to lick the sweet stuff off his cheek but Yugi just giggled and pushed him away "But you look so sweet" Yami complained before realising that the burning blush he loved so much was back on Yugi's sweet face. _Hmmm... even sweeter..._

Yugi burned at Yami's teasing, feeling himself flush and melt into his hands. _Oh god… why am I thinking about that kiss? It was only an accident!_ For some reason that saddened him slightly.

Yami saw the boys face fall slightly and he felt sad, what had made him upset so suddenly? Yami grinned as an evil thought entered his head. Yugi shrieked as Yami's hands tickled his ribcage.

Yami grinned at the reaction. "You're ticklish are you?" he asked lowly.

Yugi shook his head frantically. _I'm not!_

Yami sighed and ran his hands over his ticklish spots again, making him scream and laugh at the same time, squirming and wriggling like a little fish. "I think you're lying" Yami teased while Yugi fought him.

Yugi panted and laughed and laughed, trying to get away from this mild form of torture. Yami loosened his arm slightly and Yugi got out, looking up at Yami and then smiling sneakily and bolting for a door. Yami froze "So… my little one wants to play?" he asked loudly.

Yugi's quickly quieting giggles running away form him. Yami jumped up from his seat with grace and followed the boy's laughs down the corridor. "Yu-gi" he called tauntingly running after him with a grin. Yugi shrieked and turned a corner, flashing eyes looking over his shoulder at the older teen that followed him.

Yami began laughing too and then…

Bang!

Yugi was trapped under Yami as the older had tackled him to the ground. They both panted and then Yami smirked "Got you" he said and then began to tickle the trapped youth into submission. Yugi shrieked and squirmed and tears began to stream from his eyes. He slapped at the fingers in a silent plead to stop.

Yami shook his head "I'm sorry Yugi, but this is your punishment for trying to escape"

Yugi squealed and tried limply to retaliate, and failed as soon as he reached up because Yami took advantage of that.

"Yami!"

They both froze.

Yami stared.

Yugi had a hand over his mouth.

Yami sat back in shock. "Yugi…" he breathed softly.

Yugi had spoken. He had called out _his_ name! Yami was dazed, the voice he had briefly heard was sweet and beautiful beyond meaning. An angel's voice, no less.

Yugi stared up at Yami, shocked at himself, he hadn't meant to call out his name, it just leapt out. He hadn't heard his own voice in so long, it sounded weird, older… well it had been ages since he had spoken aloud. Yugi lowered his hands from his mouth and just stared up at the shocked slightly tanned teen who was staring just as amazed back at him.

The two weren't going to move or speak for a while yet… but-

"Guys! Here you-" Anzu shut up when she saw them. She froze then giggled, Serenity and Joey appearing behind her "_Well…_" Yugi blushed at her tone. "This is awkward… sorry!" and she slammed the door.

Yami seemed back in his senses and sat up and away from Yugi who was just pulling himself up off his back. They looked at each other again and Yugi offered a small smile. Yami smiled slightly as well then said "You spoke…"

Yugi nodded slowly, as if he couldn't believe it either. Then sighed, _I don't think I'll be doing that again thought…_

Yami put an arm around him "It's alright… you have a nice voice" Yugi blushed and then got up, pulling Yami with him. Yugi patted his throat twice and smiled dreamily then pulled out his notepad when Yami looked confused.

_I had forgotten what my own voice sounded like, because I haven't spoken in a long time. I used to sing._

Yami blinked "Really? I should have guessed; your voice is a pretty one" Yugi blushed and looked at his shoes shyly.

Anzu knocked and entered "Sorry about that… I _wasn't_ interrupting _anything_ was I?" her eyebrows rose suggestively.

Yugi jumped and shook his head furiously. Yami held his hands up "Anzu! We were only playing, I was tickling him" Yugi giggled slightly.

Anzu smirked "_Suuuuure_ you were, course you were" she commented and pranced on girly toes down the hall to the other two who were whispering and glancing at the two behind the door. Anzu waved innocently "Nothing happened… apparently" she added, just to make Yugi blush and look angry. "Yugi, cutie, I have news for you; you can't look mad for the world, you only look more cute"

Yugi pouted and Serenity covered Anzu's mouth with a hand to stop her shouting about Yugi's cuteness. "She's right, little one. But we should really be getting to the movies soon, our film will start in less than an hour" she spoke with her sweet voice calmly and soothingly. Yugi smiled at her and followed everyone to the kitchen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Giggle, that was one of my best chapters, there is something featured very much like this in Sassybrat's "Speak" where I got the inspiration for this, I promise that from now on there aren't that many similariest because here is where the story changes a slightly.<strong>

**Keep cool and smiling!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Why I Fear Sirens

**That was fun!**

**Last chapter was sweet, Anzu has the worst timing this round. Once sisters always sisters considering that Teá's been the interupter more than once...**

**I can't be bothered with a Recap at the moment but basically the gang is heading out for a day at the movies (I don't know what's on but go with it)**

**Don't own the characters, it should be obvious since this is on Fanfiction and not Fictionpress or whatever it's called...**

* * *

><p><em>Anzu knocked and entered "Sorry about that… I <em>wasn't_ interrupting _anything_ was I?" her eyebrows rose suggestively._

_Yugi jumped and shook his head furiously. Yami held his hands up "Anzu! We were only playing, I was tickling him" Yugi giggled slightly._

_Anzu smirked "_Suuuuure _you were, course you were" she commented and pranced on girly toes down the hall to the other two who were whispering and glancing at the two behind the door. Anzu waved innocently "Nothing happened… _apparently_" she added, just to make Yugi blush and look angry. "Yugi, cutie, I have news for you; you can't look mad for the world, you only look more cute"_

_Yugi pouted and Serenity covered Anzu's mouth with a hand to stop her shouting about Yugi's cuteness. "She's right, little one. But we should really be getting to the movies soon, our film will start in less than an hour" she spoke with her sweet voice calmly and soothingly. Yugi smiled at her and followed everyone to the kitchen again._

* * *

><p>With their movie chosen and their seats reserved they all jumped into Anzu's favourite blue car and started their journey to the movies. Anzu leaned out of the window for the ninth time "You retarded excuse for a divers-licence-achiever! Get off my bumper!"<p>

Serenity chuckled and pulled her inside "Temper, babe" she reminded her gently with a smile.

Anzu nodded and pinched her nose "I hate Sunday traffic" she muttered before parking at last. She gave the guy the finger as he went by and then got out. "I'm in such a effing rage!" she hissed angrily.

Serenity smirked, a look that didn't suit her in the daytime, and pulled Anzu into a quick kiss "Feeling better?" she asked innocently.

Yami and Joey averted their eyes and Joey affectionately hid Yugi's eyes as Anzu kissed her red headed girlfriend back "Da pair a ya need ta remember we're in public" Joey said, used to their random kisses, but the rest of the world wasn't.

Anzu broke their kiss and sighed "Sorry darling, the public awaits" she pouted and stroked Serenity's cheek before holding her hand and walking with the boys. "And shut it, Joseph, just because you didn't get any action last night" she snapped at him, mad about her kiss being interrupted.

Serenity still looked a little dazed but patted them both on the shoulders before saying "It's a day for fun, not fights. Smiles all round"

Yami rolled his eyes. "And they call me distracted" Yugi rolled his eyes too and then began to walk at Yami's side, trotting to keep up, snickering at the threesome's arguments and instant makeups. Yami nodded "You get used to it after a while" he said to the smaller star head.

Yugi nodded absently and kept walking, enjoying the sunshine.

Suddenly he froze, his ears catching the eerie and hauntingly terrifying wail of a siren. Yugi fell behind as he fearfully shook, seeing the fire, hearing the screams, screeching tires as breaks failed, ambulance, police, fire engine!

Yugi bolted.

He couldn't handle the flashbacks! Reliving every moment! _No! Not now!_ Tears fell from his eyes as he ran, he wasn't looking where he was going, he just had to escape the noise. Eventually he found himself in an alley, with only a dim blurred memory of how he got there, curled up behind a dumpster, covering his ears and shivering, crying, pure fear and adrenaline controlling his reactions.

That's why he ran: He had panicked.

Suddenly warm hands were on his shoulders. Yugi looked up, still half mad with the flashbacks the noise had brought with it, he only saw crimson and then flung his arms around the person.

* * *

><p>Yami looked down at the shaking teen that clung to his middle, thinking of what happened; walking along he noticed that Yugi wasn't with him, he turned around and saw Yugi, paler than death, shaking, wide eyed, looking around like game in a trap, to the sound of the siren.<p>

Then Yami had reached out for him, the others had noticed that something was wrong.

Yami was nearly at Yugi's side when a wall crashed down behind Yugi's eyes, blocking out his sense of reason and what was before him, only seeing what had scared him so.

Then he had bolted.

Bolted was the right word for it, a colt that was prancing about in panic, unsure if there was danger, then fear getting the best of it and it bolting, trying to run from danger to find safety.

"Yugi!" Joey called after the panic driven teen Yami, Serenity, Anzu and Joey were all soon chasing him when he didn't respond. Following him in his crazed state to his hiding place; finding him trying to become as small as possible and block out the sound.

Yami thought he saw Yugi recognise him for a second before he threw himself at him, holding him in a death grip.

Joey tried to approach but Yami held up a hand "Wait" he warned them. They all stopped and listened curiously, concerned for their smallest friend. "Don't crowd him… it's the sirens, they're affecting him…" Yami ran a hand up and down Yugi's back while they faded.

Serenity approached slowly, then crouched by Yugi's side and touched his face softly "Yugi?"

Yami sighed and in as few words as possible told them about Yugi's parents, and his fear of fire, sirens and why he's traumatised into silence. Anzu and Joey looked pale and for a moment Yami was worried that they'd be sick. Then the arms around him loosened and Yugi sat up.

His eyes were wide. _I'm scared…_

Yami hugged him again "Don't be scared, Yugi. We won't let anything hurt you" Serenity patted and stroked his back soothingly and then Joey and Anzu were there, comforting the little teen. Yugi sighed at last and let everyone go. He smiled slightly and looked down, _I'm sorry, I reacted stupidly._

Yami helped him up "Anyone who's been through what you've been through has more than an excuse to act like that. Come on, the next time you feel like running, hold onto us" Yami advised.

Yugi smiled, and wiped his eyes then got up and then hesitantly held Yami's hand. Anzu smiled, _Aww… how cute!_ She smiled and decided that the mission was almost officially self sustaining now. "Err… Did I miss half the conversation or did Yami become a physic?" Missing out because she couldn't read Yugi like Yami could, the two siblings shrugged good naturedly and just enjoyed the sight of the lovebirds together.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed on without any other incidents. The movie was funny, the Hangover, Yami felt his sides splitting about halfway through the film. Serenity had giggled herself out, she shook with silent laughs for the last fifteen minuets. Joey was barking all the way through, Anzu was crying at the end. Yugi had recovered from his scare and was almost crying with laughter too.<p>

"Oh man! Da monkey!" Joey said as they walked out, laughing his head off. Everyone else laughed as they remembered the monkey's scenes.

Anzu shook her head "I thought the stripper car run was more entertaining than a chimp" Serenity was being supported by the older girl now, crying with laughter with no signs of calming down soon.

Yugi was holding his hurting stomach, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing, even thought it _ached!_ Yami snorted then burst into his own laughter that set everyone sane off again. Serenity fell over.

Everyone seemed to decide to just sit on the curb until they calmed down. Yugi leaning on Yami as he caught his breath, but all it took was one bad impression from Joey, or Anzu, or one of them would burst into laughter again at a funny thought then they'd all be off again.

Yami gasped at last "I-I… think we… sh-should… get home" he gasped out between laughs and pants.

Anzu nodded after giggling again "But no strippers" _here we go again…_

* * *

><p>Joey slapped himself and then got a grip "Alright! Look at us! Any dork would t'ink dat we've been on crack!"<p>

Yami snickered and at last calmed down enough to stand. "F-feels like it" he got out, almost normally. Anzu and Joey hoisted up Serenity and almost dragged her to the car, she was still partly in hysterics and partly falling asleep.

Anzu belted her in with a kiss "Darling… wake up for a moment, it's no fun if you can't kiss me back" she whined.

Serenity smiled and kissed back chastely "Sorry babe, I'm so tired"

Anzu stroked her hair and jumped in the drivers seat next to her "No action tonight then" she decided.

Joey groaned. "I _really_ needed ta know dat Anzu!" he barked at her, honey eyes protective and slightly embarrassed. Anzu stuck her tongue out at him in the mirror.

Anzu parked and stretched, Joey lifted the sleeping Serenity out of the car and walked towards the stairs. "We'll put this one to bed, you take Yug home, ya highness" Joey smirked.

Yami rolled his eyes "I'll be back soon then" he said, moving to the front of the car, Yugi getting into the seat beside him. Yugi pulled on his sleeve and handed a note; _Why did he call you highness?_

Yami laughed slightly, his sides still hurting from all the laughing before. "Well… the first question he asked me when I came to Domino was 'are you related to the Pharaoh's' and I am" he looked at Yugi, worried that this would make him see him differently. Yugi's jaw dropped open slightly and he looked impressed. Yami sighed "But I really earned it in becoming the King of Games. Something that you've stolen from me" he winked at Yugi, making him blush, and look apologetic.

Yami chuckled and messed with Yugi's bags lightly. "Don't worry about it, I'll steal it back from you" Yugi laughed and shook his head slightly.

Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh… is that a challenge?"

Yugi thought about it and nodded.

Yami chuckled deeply as he pulled up outside the closed shop, night having fallen during the movie-after-giggle. "Then I wish you the best of luck, your highness" Yami teased as Yugi approached his front door.

Yugi smiled up at Yami then blushed when he realised how close they were, on more step and they'd be touching. Yami sensed this too and took half a step, feeling Yugi's body heat and seeing his blush brighten. Yami smiled gently, so the little one did like him…

Yami didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he leaned forwards and kissed his little one, right on the cheek.

Yugi blushed so hard blood should have been coming out of his nose. He raised a hand to touch the spot that had been kissed in a daze. Yami's brain caught up with his actions and he jumped back with a blush as well. "I-I… you… Yugi" he stuttered.

Yugi caressed the spot that had been kissed and smiled, sweetly, lovingly, and with one hand reached for Yami's wrist to keep him from escaping, and with his other, eyes sparkling, blush brightening, he pointed to his lips in a shy ask.

Yami froze at the meaning… _kiss me._ He saw Yugi's face fall when he didn't respond, he looked down, tears in his eyes. _ I knew it was too good to be real… he was just teasing me after all…_

Yugi sniffed as his heart broke. Yami saw the light in his eyes go out and quickly grasped his shoulders and turn him back to face him. Yugi blinked. Yami smiled, then lowered his lips to Yugi's.

Yugi gasped then melted.

It wasn't a hot kiss. Not a harsh or passion filled one. It wasn't even a sensual kiss.

But it was unbearably sweet. Yugi's arms rested on Yami's biceps, Yami's hands against his back. The kiss was chaste, sweet, loving, neither wanting to risk shattering the beautiful illusion that they had right now…

Yugi and Yami pulled back almost at the same time, and just stood in the night that had begun to drizzle, staring into the eyes of the other. Crimson into Amethyst, tan against pale, the taller looking down at the smaller, and they knew that they loved each other.

Yami smiled at last and loosened his arms from around his little one. _His_ little one. Yami touched Yugi's cheek softly and then felt his heart jump as the teen leaned into the touch… _I do love you…_

Yugi smiled up at the taller, a hand covering the tan one to keep him there for a while longer. _I do love you, this feeling can't be anything else…_ his eyes shone with a light so beautiful Yami's soul ached.

Yami cradled his face again, his skin so soft… he leaned in closer, his eyes locked with Yugi's the entire time, warning and promising at once. "Hikari…" Yami breathed before touching those pink lips once more.

Yugi sighed as his love kissed him again. Sweetly once again, making him turn to jelly. _Hikari… light...? My Yami…_ and his kissed back. "Yami…" he whispered again, softer than the summer air could sigh.

Yami didn't hear him say it, but he felt his lips move against his own, and recognised his name. Yami and Hikari, Dark and Light.

Yami pulled back. Yugi smiled. Yami painfully took a step back, then another. Letting his fingers linger on his hikari's light soft skin… then leaving.

Yugi waved him off and pressed a hand to his lips. Remembering the kisses they had shared. _My Yami…_

Yugi vanished inside and tip toed up to his room. Laying down on his pillow and falling asleep with a content smile. _My Yami…_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss!<strong>

**Loads of fluff in that chapter, no? I love Yami being protective and fussing over Yugi, when he needs to be like when he's hurt or scared because any other time it's just irritating.**

**Here's where Yugi's final nickname from Yami comes into the story, it gets a bit more endearing later, but now i must steer this typing back to the evil twin.**

**Unfortunately she'll be back with bitchy vengence...**

**Ja ne, if we survive...**


	13. The Wrong Target

**Please hold up you're hating signs, Teá is back...**

**Don't hate me!**

**It's all a part of the plot. You'll understand soon... Muhahahaha. Watch Yugioh Abridged if you want a laugh that's as crazy as mine... seriously, just watch it.**

**Still not owning any of the characters. Got stories to write, bye!**

* * *

><p><em>Yami and Hikari, Dark and Light.<em>

_Yami pulled back. Yugi smiled. Yami painfully took a step back, then another. Letting his fingers linger on his hikari's light soft skin… then leaving._

_Yugi waved him off and pressed a hand to his lips. Remembering the kisses they had shared. _My Yami…

_Yugi vanished inside and tip toed up to his room. Laying down on his pillow and falling asleep with a content smile. _My Yami…

* * *

><p>Unknown to them both. Someone else had seen that sweet scene. And did not think it was so wonderful.<p>

Teá stood frozen in the shadows she was bout to walk out of. Seeing _her _Yami kiss _that_ little freak! Her blood was boiling, her face flushed she growled and shook with the unfairness. Yami was _hers!_ How dare the little freak try to steal him away from her?

Teá stormed out of the shadows and down the same street she had come out of, she knew from Miho where Yugi lived, _and_ she had heard about the little 'accident' Miho was involved in, and was planning to give him a piece of her mind when she had seen Yami's car pull up.

She paused, very angry. _Why is he here with _him_?_ She thought angrily. Then Yami had kissed him. Teá felt the floor drop, she was shocked, so mad she should have been screaming. Yugi seemed just as surprised as Yami but then the little brat had the nerve to ask for _another_ kiss! Yami's first as much as Yugi's.

Teá was boiling now. _She_ wanted to have Yami's first kiss! And that Brat had just stolen it!

She felt like vomiting when she saw the two staring at each other dreamily. Yami being seduced by the freaky brat who had stolen him from her!

Teá had blanked out in rage and when she came to Yami had left and Yugi's lights just turned off. Teá shrieked and stormed off down the street and shouted curses for three streets long. She knew she was making a scene but it was just not fair!

"I like you're vocabulary miss" a deep voice said.

Teá jumped, she hadn't realised that she'd been followed she growled and turned to glare at the man, who was nearly twice her height and possibly three times her slutty weight. She gulped, her bravery jumping ship with her voice.

The man laughed again. "Not so loud now are you, miss?"

Teá shook herself mentally, then she stomped a foot, just to make her feel more in control and said "W-who are you?"

There were more laughs behind her "She's a spitfire, alright, sure we can use her?" the other man was tall as well, he had black hair and his eyes were green, seemingly luminous in a face so darkly tanned from travelling. He was tall too.

The first grunted, he had blond hair, blue eyes and a trench coat in brown, his hair followed his chin in boar like tusks. "Boss says he wants an insider, she'll do" he said shortly.

Teá was quaking now she backed away "What do you want?"

The second laughed again "What do we want? Should we tell her Raphael?" the other just grunted again. The second rolled his eyes and looked at the quaking teenager "Well, for starts we're not going to hurt you"

Teá froze "You're not?"

They both shook their heads "You're not the one we're after"

Teá tensed up but her shoulders loosened as she realised that they weren't going to mug her or worse. "Then tell me what you want! I don't have all night" she snapped, the kiss from earlier still burning in her mind.

Raphael chuckled and then held up a photo. "Do you know this kid?"

Teá looked at it and scowled "It's that brat. Yugi Moto"

The two looked interested "So that's his name, Yugi… fits the punk, we've been playing games with him for too long"

Teá crossed her arms "Well? What do you want? I'm busy"

The green eyed man leaned in and leered tauntingly "I'm _sure_ you are, miss. But I think you've noticed, we are bigger, stronger and more powerful than you, so you will do as we say, or I just might have to bring out an old pal of mine" his coat shifted so a knife was shown.

Teá gulped and nodded fearfully. "O-Okay" she whispered.

Raphael nodded "Good girl. Now, what do we want? We want this boy, alone, alive, somewhere where we can get him. You will follow him, you will watch him, and when a chance appears for us to take him without being seen" he reached forwards and put a note into her breast pocket. "You call us"

Teá nodded, then she frowned "What do you want the brat for?"

"Why do you care?"

Teá didn't, not for Yugi. "I don't want to go to jail for assisted murder" she said shortly, looking at the knife again.

The mean laughed "Kill him? We don't want to kill the kid, he was something we want. As soon as we get it, he goes free, just a lot more scared and maybe inclined to move again…"

Teá nodded slowly "What's in it for me?"

The green eyed man chuckled "You get the kid out of your love life for a while. I quote _How dare that little brat take him away from me, Yami is mine! The silent freak should just go ahead and die_ unquote"

Tea thought slowly. _If I get Yugi away, Yami is mine! If I say no these men will probably rape me! Damn you Yugi! It's all your fault!_ "Alright, I accept this deal" she said with a smile.

The two men nodded "Smart girl, oh and don't try to forget about this, we'll be in contact soon…" and they walked away.

Teá stood in the rain, clutching the phone number that was carelessly scrawled across the back of a business card. _Put this in your phone. Then burn it._ Was written next to the number. Teá did as she was instructed then walked to her car. She thought of the freak and smiled. "Yami will be mine, even if I have to throw my lot in with those thugs" she smirked and drove home.

* * *

><p>Yugi fiddled with his back pack nervously. He was going to do it, today.<p>

Joey had talked the others into coming to a festival, a small place with fireworks and clowns and stalls, after school the day after Yugi's first kiss. Blush.

Anzu was enthusiastic about it, saying that while she was there she could give Serenity her anniversary present; it was a gorgeous customised bracelet; it was a silver chain with a slim tag that went across the wrist, it had a cat on the right side of a message, the tag had a message carved into it '_If I could wish for one thing… it would be you_', their names were carved onto the back of that tag and then on the left side of the message were two butterflies and a bird.

Seto nodded and admitted that he could do with some excitement "If it will make you lose some energy, puppy, it's worth it" Seto smiled as Joey got wound up.

"S-Seto! Not in front of the gang!" he complained.

Yami shook his head "I'll go if Yugi goes" he said, smiling at Yugi, making him blush. Yugi fiddled with his backpack strap again then nodded, smiling. He liked festivals… he hoped there wouldn't be any fire eaters; he'd faint on the spot.

Yami smiled comfortingly and placed a hand over Yugi's squeezing lightly then turning to the front when the teacher entered. Yugi breathed and praised himself for not swooning in front of Yami, although in his mind he had melted down to nothing.

Anzu smirked at their affections. _Take that Teá, ya whore!_ And she began her notes.

Yugi followed Joey out of the school, the two talking, and note passing, the entire way out of the school. "Why do ya think Seto teases me Yug? It ain't funny…" he pouted, a look he couldn't pull off for the world.

Yugi giggled and answered him._ The same reason Yami likes making me Blush and Anzu for Serenity. Seto thinks that you look cute when you're all red. BTW you can't pout, so quit trying!_

Joey snickered at the end bit "I can so, see?" Yugi hit the floor, howling at the failed look. He shook his head, _nope, the guy can't pout._

"Joey, what have you done to him?" Yami's deep voice asked, making Yugi sit up and smile.

Joey raised his hands at the teen in mock surrender "I didn't touch da shorty! He says I can't pout den he's rolling on da ground like dat" he pointed, pouting.

Yami chuckled, Anzu snickered "He's right, mutt. You can't pout" Anzu told Joey as Yami got Yugi up.

A cold hand landed on Anzu's shoulder "You don't have permission to call him that" Seto hissed at her, icily.

Anzu yelped and hid behind Yami "S-screw you Kaiba! It's a free country" she complained as soon as she got her over the shock Seto's stare could leave you in. Yugi giggled and tickled her light heartedly.

Anzu laughed and then chased Yugi around threatening to tickle him until he hit puberty. Yugi was quick, small people seemed to be more agile and he used that to an advantage, slipping in between people to escape. But Anzu caught him. "Got cha!" she declared and started to carry out her threat when someone called out to them.

"Oh! Hey kids!"

Anzu looked up and smiled "Grampa!" she called excitedly when she saw Yugi's Grandfather.

Joey smiled at him "Hey, Gramps. How's da shop?"

Solomon smiled at the familiar tones the kids called him by. Now nice to be liked "Shops sill standing, thanks. Anzu I'd like it if you didn't kill my Grandson" he joked seeing Yugi wheezing for air as Anzu took a break from tickling him.

Anzu smiled "No! He's mine!" she said hugging him closer. "If you want him back, come and get him" she teased, sticking her tongue out at the gang.

Yami smirked and held up Anzu's bag "How about a trade?"

Anzu shook her head and clutched Yugi closer to her "No way! This one is way to valuable… oh shit!" she cursed when Yami pulled out her gift for Serenity. "Put that back!" she snapped.

Yami shrugged "Come and get it" he said back at her. Anzu glared then pushed Yugi towards the star haired teen. Yami threw her bag at her with the gift inside. "It's a deal" he smirked and pulled Yugi into his side. The little one blushed, but looked pleased.

Joey and Anzu shared a knowing look "Oh, hey Gramps, do ya think we can borrow Yugi again today? Dar's a festival at da park, can he join us?"

Solomon looked surprised "Goodness, you are popular all of a sudden Yugi" he said to his Grandson who smiled widely. Solomon shook his head "You still have those chores you owe me… but I guess I can work you to death at the weekend" Yugi jumped in happiness. "Go on, get going, I'll see you later!" he waved the kids off as they cheered and raced to the park.

_Yugi looks so happy… I'm so glad he's found someone special._ Solomon sighed then began to walk back to his car, he had to get the groceries, he didn't see the evil twin watching with interest.

Teá walked after the gang with the brat in it. Her phone was burning a hole in her pocket, she felt guilty and proud at the same time. She was determined to get Yugi out of the way so she could get Yami, but she was worried about getting into trouble. Teá scowled.

Miho hadn't been a lot of help.

* * *

><p><em>Miho paused in eating her pasta at lunch and looked at Teá in mild shock. "Get rid of Yugi? Aw… Teá, he's only a small guy, he can't be too much of a bother, I think he's rather sweet. Tristan told me that he's a shy person, you know"<em>

_Teá snorted "He's stealing Yami from me! That's why I have to get rid of him"_

_Miho blinked "But, Teá… Tristan told me that Yami isn't interested in women…"_

_Teá blinked then snorted "Yugi has to go. Then Yami's mine"_

_Miho sighed and then got up "Class in a few minuets, I need to talk to some boys, see you later…" and she went on her dreamy way._

* * *

><p>Teá growled. Not interested in women? Of course he was! He was meant to be with her!<p>

She straightened her shoulders and then walked into the busy park, looking for her targets.

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes widened in delight. The festival was big! There was music and lights and stalls with things to eat and things to play. Yugi rushed up to a game stall and picked up the water gun that they were playing with.<p>

The girl at the stall smiled "Wanna go?" Yugi nodded and passed her the money then aimed for the targets. He was very good. The girl raised an eyebrow "Not bad kid… here, pick your prize" she told him indicating to the prizes to the side.

Yugi smiled and picked out a key ring with a sun, moon and Ying Yang tags on it. An arm appeared on his shoulders "Nicely played, hikari"

Yugi smiled up at Yami and showed him the key ring. Yami admired it with a gleam in his eyes "It suites you" Yugi smiled and then let Yami pull him away from the games to the others who were watching the magician vanished his wand, gloves then table it a good performance but he was doing it in a comedic way where every trick both amazed and left you in tears of laughter.

Anzu smiled as she spotted Serenity, in her private school uniform as she had rushed here from school. Serenity waved as she rushed up to them "Hello! I'm sorry I'm late, the train was late again" she linked arms with Anzu as soon as she was by her side.

Yugi smiled. _They're so sweet together, it must be nice having someone you love, and who loves you back, that much…_

Serenity kissed Yugi's forehead when she hugged him "How've you been Yugi? I haven't heard from you since the movies"

Yugi smiled and shrugged, _not bad._

Anzu messed with his hair "You're so easy to read" she smiled and then took Serenity's hands and, for the first time since Yugi had known her, looked nervous before handing her the little present "H-happy anniversary darling" Anzu said, hoping to hell that she'd like her gift.

Serenity's eyes went wide "Anzu…" she whispered before opening the box and her eyes widened "It's beautiful… Thank you!" she hugged the relived older girl tightly. Anzu held her back, smiling and blushing slightly.

Serenity pulled back, she smiled lovingly at Anzu, lost in their own little bubble, oblivious to the others who were watching, happy for their happiness. "I have something for you too" Serenity put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a little silver chain with A and S pendant entwined around each other. "I asked the jeweller to mould them together…"

Anzu began to cry "Serenity… it's beautiful" she hugged the red head and sniffed "Aw… I love you so much, I'm going to cry" Serenity shook her head fondly and pulled Anzu to get walking, they went off on their own to enjoy their special day together.

Joey sighed "I'm happy for 'em"

Seto nodded slightly "Whatever works for them" he said shortly and then smirked "Feel like challenging your master pup?"

Joey raised an eyebrow "What's he talkin' 'bout Yami?"

Yami took a step back "Don't even try bringing me into this" he warned, pulling back again. Yugi looked interested and lingered for a moment longer.

Seto chuckled, the sound rather creepy to those who weren't used to it, and gestured to a tug of war contest that teams were getting ready for. Joey's eyes lit up "You? You pull a dirty old rope?" he laughed. Yugi giggled and skipped away from then to Yami and they went on their way as the other two argued but made their way to the game as it started.

Yami shook his head "They never change"

Yugi shrugged. _I don't want them to._

Yami put an arm around his smaller look alike and smiled down at him. "Hikari…"

Yugi smiled, blushed and melted. _Oh gods… I'm dead! I've died and gone to heaven! Keep the blush off your face, and give him the damn thing!_ Yugi scolded himself and jerkily reached for his bag, tearing his eyes away from the hypnotic crimson.

Yami frowned, he was enjoying making his little one blush. "What are you searching for, hikari?"

Yugi fumbled with his zipper for a moment then got the stupid bag open at last. He smiled and pulled out the Millennium puzzle, only this one had a chain through it so it was like a pendant.

Yami gasped "That's a good idea, no chance of losing it now, right?"

Yugi bit his lip, blushing madly. They had stopped walking, standing at the edge of all the excitement and lights and noise. Yugi turned to the taller teen, who he _really_ liked now, and then put his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami blinked in surprise and hugged Yugi back, smiling down at him. "Hikari" he said fondly, kissing the corner of his mouth. Yugi sighed in happiness then pulled away, smiling at something.

Yami looked down and saw the puzzle around his neck. Yugi had put it around his neck! "Yugi… what?"

Yugi put a hand on Yami's chest, over his heart, then did the same for himself. He smiled and then braced himself for something that he hadn't done in a long time. His actions said, _I want you to have it..._ But Yami was confused. He didn't get it, no matter how brilliant he was in Yugi's eyes he needed to be told.

Yugi took a breath then looked firmly into Yami eyes "I love you" he said clearly.

Yami gasped. Yugi smiled and then looked down at the puzzle, it was a lot easier to look at the Yami's face at the moment. Yugi's face was red, _I spoke… oh gods, please don't say you don't feel the same! I'll die! The fire, the crash, loosing Mum and Dad, that's nothing if you tell me no!_ Yugi's hands shook slightly at the intensity of emotions running through him.

Yami stared. "Yugi…" he whispered. He spoke again… and… he sounded beautiful. He sounded like he was singing when he was simply talking. Yami's heart did a half painful flip flop and the ground dropped out from beneath him. "You- you love me?" Yami asked, hardly daring to breathe.

Yugi nodded, still looking down.

Yami cupped Yugi's face gently, turning his amethyst eyes up to look at him. "Me too. I love you too"

Yugi gasped. Yami smiled, and ran a hand absently through Yugi's black hair at the nape of his neck "_My_ hikari" Yugi's eyes fluttered closed as Yami's lips slid over his own. Yugi gasped at how different this kiss was, it was fierce and passionate, almost possessive. Yugi responded after a moment to accept himself as being owned by this perfect teen who was holding him. Yami sighed as Yugi responded, pleased to find the acceptance he wanted there…

Yugi pulled back after a while and smiled he leaned into Yami's frame and nuzzled into his chest with a content smile. Yami was almost purring, a low noise of contentment escaping from his chest "Hikari-mine" he murmured.

_I can die happy._ Yugi decided, smiling wider then kissing Yami's neck before pulling back. He nodded at a food stand and his stomach growled slightly, making the taller chuckle slightly. "Let's go then…"

Yugi shook his head and pushed Yami onto one of the benches. He winked and put a hand on his shoulder. _Wait here,_ he was telling him. Yami frowned slightly "But hikari-mine…" he whined and played with Yugi's bags softly. "How can you order?"

Yugi shrugged. _I'll find a way._

Yami smiled "I'll be waiting… my little one" Yugi's cheeks flamed and Yami couldn't help kissing him. Yugi melted and forgot what he was going to get for a while. Yami pulled at Yugi's locks to get his attention. "Your food, Hikari-mine" he teased.

Yugi blushed and jumped up. Yami laughed as he staggered on his way. The tan teen looked at the puzzle he had been given. _It's worth so much to him, and he gives it to me. I'll look after it Hikari-mine. I promise._

"Lights out, Moto" a voice rasped behind him then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bugger, that was such a fluffy sweet scene, then- BAM! Disaster!<strong>

**Okay I'll tell you; Yami got hit over the head by... someone... wanna guess?**

**Just guess!**

**R&R**


	14. Broken Angel

**Yeah... I think you've figured it out, but let's recap because I'm in the mood:**

**RECAP! After Teá saw Yugi and Yami sharing their first kiss in front of the game shop she got tracked by some thugs who made a deal with her; if she followed Yugi and called them when he was alone they'd kidnap him and leave Yami all to her.**

**At the festival Teá saw a chance but, shock horror, Yami's been kidnapped instead of Yugi!**

**Who are these men? What do they want with Yugi? And why pick Teá of all people to partner up with?**

**I don't own the characters! Not even the names for the OC one's.**

**Enjoy... or not... Alright; Bear it!**

* * *

><p><em>The tan teen looked at the puzzle he had been given. <em>It's worth so much to him, and he gives it to me. I'll look after it Hikari-mine. I promise.

_"Lights out, Moto" a voice rasped behind him then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Yami groaned as he woke up. His head hurting like he had been kicked by a horse, his sight was blurry and he was staring at a ceiling, a warehouse ceiling, with a light hanging from a chain.<p>

Yami groaned again, his head throbbing. Then he noticed that he was tied up. He became alert at once. His was in a chair that had arms and a stiff wooden back. His arms were tied to the armrests, firmly, only his elbows and wrists showing, his torso had a few ropes around it, tying him to the back of the chair, then his legs were tied to the chair legs.

He looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse, surrounded by large and tall boxes so it looked like he was in a smaller room when the warehouse could have been any size.

Yami heard voices.

"You fools! That's the wrong boy! I want Charlie's son!"

Another voice stuttered back "S-s-sor-ry boss"

Another one sounded "But in our defence, they look a lot alike, and the punk had the puzzle"

"He has the puzzle you say?"

"Yep right here" Yami heard the chain clinking.

"Have you searched it?"

The first voice sighed "Yes boss. But all the scans came up gibberish, its pure Egyptian, too old and advanced for Charlie. Then inside it there's nothing, so we think that the boy has them. Charlie gave them to his kid, we're certain"

Yami stiffened. There were some footsteps and then suddenly the three talkers were back with him. "Oh, you're awake" the 'boss' said.

He had green-blue hair like an ocean, his skin was clammy and pale, he was well dressed so Yami assumed he was rich, the thing that disturbed him was his eyes. They were mismatched; one was an eerie, almost glowing green and the other was a hawk eye yellow.

The thugs at each shoulder were just as creepy as he was. They were bigger and broader than Yami and seemed to lack the stereotypical stupidness that should have come with their muscles.

One had vivid glowing green eyes, most likely contact lenses thought Yami as he had heard of those colourful creations from the big cities like New York, he had long black hair, almost like a mane, and pale clammy skin as well, he had casual clothing but it was mostly gothic colours.

The other was a blond, his hair was like tusks at his jaw, his eyes a clear blue and his muscles about to burst out of his skin, yet he looked less than a gorilla and more like a plotting boar with more than brute strength under his belt.

The boss walked forwards and looked Yami up and down "Sorry about your head. These idiots can't recognise the right target for anything… you two do look alike though" he said thoughtfully. "Charlie only had one son right?"

"Yes sir"

Yami remained silent. He warily kept half his attention on the thugs behind the man. The boss smirked "Don't mind them, they only hurt when I tell them to. I'm Dartz. What's your name?"

Yami glared "What do you want with me?"

Dartz chuckled "Nothing, as I said before, you're just an unfortunate youth who happens to look a lot like our real target. As soon as we get him, you can leave"

Yami's brain kicked into gear suddenly and his eyes looked for the puzzle "Where's the puzzle?" he growled, Yugi gave that to him!

The blond nudged the green eyed man "Give it to him, Dylan, it's clearly valuable to him"

The green eyed man, now known as Dylan, smirked "I'd be happy to, for his name"

Yami growled "People call me Yami" he said shortly. Dylan shrugged and put the puzzle in Yami's left hand. Yami smiled slightly at it, as far as he could see, it was undamaged. "What do you want with Yugi?"

Dartz jumped "You know the kid?"

Yami glared "What do you want with him?"

Dartz scowled at the fact he was being questioned. He smirked "Maybe we should keep you around a little longer… the kid has something we want. And we're going to get it" he raised a hand, there was a gun in it. "One way or another" Yami struggled slightly. "Don't bother" Dartz said dryly "Raphael never lets a hostage escape" he loaded his gun and admired it. "What's your relationship with Yugi?"

Yami didn't answer. _Who the hell are these men? Why do they want Yugi? I don't trust them._

Dartz looked at Yami "I asked a question, Yami. How do you know the kid?"

"_Kid_? Do you even know how old he is?" Yami snapped back.

Thump!

Yami winced as his face bruised. Dylan had punched him when Dartz raised his eyebrow at him. And the guy could hit!

Yami was half sure his jaw was dislocated. He moved it gingerly and winced again. _Ouch…_

Dartz moved in front of his vision again "Let's try that again. How do you know Yugi Moto?"

"Drop dead" Yami shot back.

Thump!

To the stomach. Yami coughed dryly, glad he hadn't eaten in a while. _Damn…_

Dartz appeared again "This doesn't have to continue. How do you know Yugi?"

Yami closed his eyes, and his mouth. _I'm not going to talk to you!_ He swore in his mind. Dartz tisked in an annoyed way. "Stubborn boy. Thirty seconds boys, but make sure he's still conscious, and questionable" he added as they approached.

Dylan growled happily "This is why I love this job" and his fist met Yami's shoulder.

Yami grunted but didn't respond. Raphael shoved the chair forwards and Yami landed painfully on his face and already injured shoulder. "You love it anyway, Dylan" the blond reminded him.

Yami winced as someone stood on his hand "Yeah… but this part especially" Yami was yanked up by his hair and that tore a cry from his throat.

Dartz raised a hand the two thugs instantly dropped whatever they were about to hurt and picked him, chair and all, and threw it upright. Yami grunted at the impact and gritted his teeth, he hadn't been hurt much, he guessed it would scale upwards every time he didn't answer.

Dartz stopped in front of him. Yami gripped the puzzle chain and kept silent. "Tell me how you know Yugi Moto" Dartz commanded. Yami looked into the mismatched eyes and spat at him.

"Drop dead" he told him again.

Dartz glared and clicked his fingers, the thugs approached and their fists pulled back for a punch to Yami's stomach when-

"Stop!"

Everyone froze.

Yami's eyes widened. That voice… it sounded like an angel… _Oh no!_

He looked over the thugs shoulders and saw Yugi, wet through and panting, leaning on the boxes slightly. His eyes were wide and his faced pained. Yami gasped "Yugi… Yugi! Get away!"

Smack!

Dylan backhanded him "Shut it you" he growled.

Dartz strode over to Yugi and looked him up and down "How did you find us, kid?"

Yugi held up Anzu's mobile phone, he had forgotten to give it back and was now glad he had. "Locate a friend App" he said shakily. "I'm the one you want, let Yami go" Yugi begged.

Yami felt like crying. His brave little Yugi, begging for his love's life, it broke his heart. "Yugi…"

Dartz snatched the phone from his fingers. "I see, clever teenagers these days. Raphael, get the boy's phone out here"

Raphael pulled Yami's phone out of his pocket. "Catch"

Dartz didn't bother, he pulled out his gun and fired at it. The phone smashed, Yugi flinching at the loud noise, then Dartz did the same with Anzu's. "Now no more teens can come and annoy us… come over here, Yugi. We've got things to talk about"

Yugi walked forwards hesitantly, his large eyes on the gun that was still loaded.

Yami struggled "No! Run! Don't worry about me!"

"Gag him" Dartz ordered dryly. Yugi froze and watched, hurting inside, as the two thugs did just that to his Yami.

Yami had a red scarf tied around his mouth, stopping him from speaking, but he begged with his eyes for Yugi to leave.

Darts indicated for Yugi to sit on the other chair. Yugi glanced at Yami and did as he was told, fearing for the safety of the other. Dartz smirked "Don't worry, we haven't any argument with your friend, as I assume him to be" Yugi nodded timidly. Dartz smirked again "We knew your Father. Great man, lots of promise… but he had a conscience. He took something from us. We could end up behind bars, lots of us could, actually. Men of my league, I mean" Yami listened, not liking where this was going. "Your Father gave something to you. Give it to us"

Yugi looked at Yami. His eyes very scared but also protective, Yami was screaming with his own eyes for Yugi to just run. The amethyst eyes looked back at Dartz and he said softly, his voice quaking "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Dartz raised and eyebrow and then glance at Yami. He thought for a moment then said "There's not much point hurting two people. Boys leave that one in the corner, if we must we'll move onto him as well…"

Yami struggled against his bonds as he was dragged back into a corner of the space. Yugi looked after him, scared out of his wits now.

Dartz clicked his fingers "Get the shackles" Yugi was shaking now, but he still wasn't running like Yami wished he was, Dylan grabbed Yugi's wrists and shackled them and then he threw a chain over a beam in the ceiling and attached them to Yugi's shackled arms too.

Raphael had the other end of the chain and he pulled so Yugi was dragged into the middle of the space, his arms over his head and helpless, he struggled and tugged and whimpered in fear. Yugi was slightly suspended off the floor as Raphael tied his end off and then stood by Dylan while Dartz thought.

Dartz looked at Yugi and smirked "Don't know what we're on about… let me refresh your memory" he pulled a box lid off and a flat screen was in there. Yugi looked at it unsure of what was happening. Dylan and Raphael stood by Yugi, holding his head so that he had to look.

Dartz sat at a computer, whatever was on the screen of his laptop was also on the flat screen. "You are the only son of Charlie Moto" he showed an image of Yugi's Dad, a passport image. "He worked as a security guard, as well as with us"

Yugi blinked, this was new to him, he thought his Dad only had one job. "My organisation has many flaws but we make more money than even Kaiba Corp, we blackmail people into staying out of our way, turning a blind eye. Your Father found out about our tricks, our illegal ways, he wasn't very pleased with it, but he shut up the second we threatened his lovely wife" Yugi's Mother appeared next to his Father's picture.

Yugi gasped. Dartz smirked "But he gathered information in secret. Put it into documents and memory sticks. We found this out and fired him. But we warned him that if he told anyone… we'd get you and his lovely wife" Yugi's photo appeared by his parents.

Yugi gasped again, his Dad's odd behaviour making sense now! _He was looking out for us!_

Dartz pulled up a clipping of the fire that Charlie had died in. "It wasn't long before we realised that a good man like your Father would squeal to the police sooner or later… so I sent some friends of mine to this block of flats, these two actually"

The next image was the bomb that set off the entire fire. "Their work is admirable, isn't it?"

Yugi froze "N-no… tha-that fire was…" he whispered his chest panting slightly, glancing at the two beside him.

Dartz smirked "That's right. We started that fire"

Yugi froze. Yami couldn't blame him, standing before him were the men who killed his Father, nearly killed him!_ Yugi…_

Dartz smirked even more. "We watched the building go up in flames, it was a very pretty sight… imagine our surprise when we get a call from your Dad, while he was in the fire. Then not five minuets later, he throws his own screaming son out of the window to save him" Dartz chuckled sadistically. Yugi was panting in fear now, the cruel truth quickening his heart.

Dartz pulled up an image of the crash. Yugi cried out "No! Not Mum too!"

Dartz smirked "You finally caught on. We thought that we'd better get rid of the entire family… you survived again"

Yugi shook his head, tears falling from his eyes "Y-you! You drove us off the road! You Murderers!" he cried brokenly.

Dartz smiled, the two thugs laughed, the image changed to an audio "Later we realised that even though most of the family was gone… the documents survived somehow. Charlie's message made sense after I listened back at it. Hear your Father's last words to us, Yugi"

He clicked play.

"_Dartz! I know you want me dead! And so be it if I must die here, but you will not get your hands on the evidence to your crimes, I promise. The holder to the Puzzle has the Documents, and you'll never see them again-_"

"_Dad! Dad! We have to get out-_" Yugi's voice was heard at the very end, but the phone cut off.

Dartz stood up and smirked "Holder of the puzzle. You inherited the puzzle after Charlie died. The answer to this riddle; you. Where are those documents? Hand them to us, we'll let you both go"

Yugi was staring at the floor, shock, hate, anger, loss all on his face, he panted in pain, tears falling from his eyes. Yami felt his anger boil too. These men had murdered Yugi's parents in cold blood! _Don't tell them Yugi! Don't let them have what they want!_

Yugi jerked when Dylan and Raphael grabbed his arms. "I-I've never seen those documents! I don't have them!" Yugi yelped.

Dartz glared and sighed "Very well" he clicked his fingers and leaned back to enjoy the show.

Yami could only watch helplessly as Yugi was punched and kicked over and over. Yami struggled, trying to get to Yugi, to save him, to help him. But he could only watch, trapped as his angel was tortured.

Dartz clicked his fingers again and the thugs stopped with regretful sighs. Yami growled at them. Dartz stood before Yugi's beaten form "Where are the documents?" he asked calmly.

Yugi coughed and spat out a bit of blood "I… I don't know… I've never heard of them…"

Dartz snapped his fingers and the thugs were back, Dylan had a belt in his hands. He winked at Yami in the corner "A little encouragement never hurts" and then the belt hissed through the air and smacked painfully on Yugi's bare back, Raphael holding the shirt up so that Yugi's skin could be reached. Yugi cried out in pain but couldn't do anything. Dylan was merciless and soon Yugi began to bleed.

Yami shouted from his place in the room. He hated watching Yugi in pain but couldn't do anything to help him, he was helpless to save his beaten angel…

Dartz snapped his fingers for him to stop. "Where are the documents?" he asked the sobbing Yugi.

Yugi shook his head "I don't know…"

Dartz slapped him. "Stubborn brat. Get the tub" he ordered the thugs. They came back with a box full of water. Dartz nodded at them, it was placed before Yugi, Dylan loosened the chains so that Yugi was kneeling before the box.

Raphael caught the chains and pulled Yugi's arms behind his back his other hand pulling Yugi's head back with a hand in his hair. Yugi's eyes were wide. Dartz stood before him and glared "Where are the documents?"

Yugi was shaking in panic now. "I don't know! Please! I don't know!"

Dartz clicked his fingers in disgust and Raphael shoved Yugi's face in the water. And held him there. Yami struggled so hard his skin broke. Yugi thrashed, struggling for air. But Raphael kept him under.

Dartz raised his chin slightly and Raphael pulled Yugi up for air. Yugi gasped and panted and coughed horridly. His lungs gulping the air he needed. Dartz asked him again "Where are the documents? You who held the puzzle before giving it away to this boy only a few hours ago, you have the documents. Where are they?"

Yugi coughed a bit more "Please-"

He was shoved under before he could fully answer. Yami shouted through his gag. _Yugi! Hold on! You bastards! Leave him alone!_

Raphael pulled Yugi up and Yugi vomited water and then laid shivering and retching softly and emptily while the tub was taken away. He was soaked through with his struggling and the rain outside from arriving here.

Yami could have cried, his little one so beat up and hurt. _Damn you! Leave him alone!_

Dartz smirked at him. "Your friend is stubborn. He won't talk, as soon as he talks the torture will stop" he knelt before Yugi and turned his face up to look him in the eye "Where are they?"

Yugi gasped and then whispered, so quietly that Yami nearly missed it "I don't have them…" Dartz slapped him again and stood up. Yugi was crying now "Please! Believe me! I don't have them!"

Dartz rose an eyebrow "Your own Father condemned you as the holder of the documents. How can you not be?"

Yugi shook his head "Please… please… It's not me… I don't have them…"

Dartz snapped his fingers "The shocker" he ordered.

Dylan came forwards with an electrocuting torture weapon, it wouldn't kill, but Yugi was going to be in a lot of pain soon. Yami realised this and shouted past the gag "Stay away from him!"

Yugi looked at him, his eyes red with tears and pitiful with the amount of pain and fear on that innocent face "Y-Yami…" he coughed out, reaching for him slightly.

Yami stared back. _Just tell them! Please! I can't bear to see you hurt anymore!_

Yugi knew what he was trying to say and bit his lip, his eyes sad and regretful, helpless… Yami froze. _He really doesn't have them… their torturing the wrong person! Oh Ra they'll kill him!_ Yami's breathing sped up.

Dylan snickered "Oh, boss you are cruel, he's soaked through… it'll hurt even more" he drawled and then connected it to Yugi's ribs.

Yugi arched and screamed, loudly, his head back, his body spasming and convulsing sickeningly. The shock ended and Yugi breathed and sobbed for about two seconds before another shock followed. Yami felt his eyes tear up. _Yugi…_ his heart hurt.

Dartz pulled Yugi up by his hair making him whimper, not many screams left. "This can stop if you tell me where they are"

Yugi whimpered again "Dad never gave me them…" Dartz threw him on the floor. Raphael and Dylan beat him up with punches and kicks until Yugi was barely conscious.

Dartz stopped them at last. "Where are the documents?"

Yugi couldn't answer. He was too weak, too hurt, his body was broken now, his spirit only holding on because Yami was his strength. Yugi's eyes hazily connected with Dartz's and the answer was the same. _I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have them._

Dartz sighed and then looked at Yami. He smirked "You may be willing to suffer. But will you let your friend hurt too?"

Yugi twitched. "No… leave him" he whispered out hoarsely.

Dartz smirked and pulled Yugi up, the chains coming off him and Dylan forcing him to look. As Raphael pulled out a knife and approached Yami. Yugi struggled. Yami braced himself and looked in Yugi's eyes.

The eyes were scared and wide, sending him care and love and a wish that he could end this. Yami smiled back at him. _I'll suffer with you, hikari-mine._

"Please! Leave him! He's not involved! Yami doesn't know anything! Please, please don't hurt him!" Yugi cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Then suddenly, those eyes cleared, the fear vanished and he drew in a gasp.

Yami looked at him and Yugi looked back. The look said one thing to Yami. _I know where it is. I know._

"Stop it!" Yugi screamed suddenly. Dartz raised a hand to make Raphael pause. Yugi winced as Dylan jerked him, making him talk. Yugi licked his lips and croaked out "I don't have them, but I know who does… and you've killed her"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me for hurting Yugi, I was in a sadistic mood...<strong>

**Hurry onto the next chapter!**


	15. Don't Cry

**Quick Recap!**

**RECAP! Yami's been kidnapped and tied up in a corner while Yugi's being tortured for information he doesn't have, or does he...?**

**WARNING: THERE IS LOTS OF BLOOD SO IF YOU HATE IT STAY NEAR A BUCKET!**

* * *

><p><em>Yami smiled back at him. <em>I'll suffer with you, hikari-mine.

_"Please! Leave him! He's not involved! Yami doesn't know anything! Please, please don't hurt him!" Yugi cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Then suddenly, those eyes cleared, the fear vanished and he drew in a gasp._

_Yami looked at him and Yugi looked back. The look said one thing to Yami. _I know where it is. I know.

_"Stop it!" Yugi screamed suddenly. Dartz raised a hand to make Raphael pause. Yugi winced as Dylan jerked him, making him talk. Yugi licked his lips and croaked out "I don't have them, but I know who does… and you've killed her"_

* * *

><p>Everyone froze.<p>

Yami gasped.

The thugs looked at Dartz.

Dartz was glaring. "I have no time for you're games, kid. Who has them?"

Yugi smiled, he actually smiled. Yami translated the look in confusion; _you've lost._ "The puzzle was a gift to my Mother. When Dad left you that message, it was before the crash, Mum was still alive. The puzzle was in her possession when he told you that. She had them… but you drove her off the road… they're lost forever…"

Dartz was frozen. Yami was silent in awe. Yugi was right! His Father couldn't have meant him, he remembered Solomon telling him that the puzzle belonged to Ran before Yugi got it, Ran had those documents!

_Brilliant Yugi! You figured it out!_ Yami praised silently, his heart singing in pride for the broken angel before him.

Dartz pulled out his own knife and walked up to Yugi, his breath quickening. "You lie" he breathed out softly.

Yugi shook his head "You've lost them" he screamed when Dartz slashed him, rage making him lash out, Yugi's blood poured form his chest. Yami yelled.

"You lie!"

Yugi shook his head again "Mum had them- Ah!" the knife cut his arm.

"YOU LIE!" Dartz screamed and slashed like crazy some hitting Dylan's arms as well as Yugi who was screaming non stop in terror, too weak to run.

Raphael approached "H-hey boss, he's had enough, we don't want to be done for murder ag-"

"QUIET!" Dartz threw the knife and it hit Yami's arm. Yami yelled, but the ropes moved… the knife had cut through them and into his arm, he wriggled it a little… his arm was free!

Suddenly the place was filled with white light so bright everyone cringed away from it. Yami closed his eyes. His hurt arm rose to protect his eyes, even though it killed to move it. "This is the police! We have you surrounded! Drop your weapons now!"

Dylan and Raphael dropped their weapons and raised their hands. Dartz did neither. He pulled out his gun and pulled Yugi to his feet, placing the gun to his bleeding head. "I'll shoot him!" he threatened. Yugi whimpered and put his hands to Dartz's arm to be able to breathe.

"Shoot him! Don't mind me! You have to get him!" he whispered to the police hoarsely.

Yami pulled off the gag and used his teeth to pull out the knife from his arm, then used it to free his arms and legs. He saw that the police and Dartz were arguing so he gripped the knife and snuck up behind Dartz… then grabbed the gun and threw it up while the knife went to his throat. "How dare you hurt Yugi!" he hissed angrily in the creep's ear.

Dartz froze then shoved the both of them away and a shot fired wildly. Suddenly the police were there. Holding down Dartz and arresting the thugs. Yami panted, ripping off the last of the ropes, and looked at Yugi.

Yugi was leaning heavily on his arm against a crate, a hand to his lower stomach, his eyes wide and unfocused. He looked up at Yami, his face losing what was left of its colour and a trickle of blood trickled from his mouth "Y-Yami…" he coughed out.

Yami rushed up to him. "Yugi… that bullet…" he pulled Yugi's hand away and saw the hole in his torso, Yugi's hand attempted to slow the blood "Oh my Ra… Help! Yugi's been shot! Help me!" Yami shouted as Yugi collapsed into his arms, his eyes scared. "Hold on Yugi…"

"Yami… your arm…" Yugi's fingers touched some of the blood.

Yami shook his head, _sweet hikari-mine, you shouldn't be worrying about me,_ Yami's eyes swam with tears "It's not that bad. Stay with me Yugi" the police were crowding them looking at his injuries and calling for an ambulance through their radios.

"Yami!" the teen looked up. Anzu, Serenity, Seto, Joey and Teá were all standing there. Anzu screamed when she saw Yugi. "Yugi!"

"Oh God!"

"Hurry up!" Joey shouted at the paramedics that rushed through.

Yugi was pulled onto a stretcher and the paramedics hurried him into an ambulance. All the teens piled in. "Y-Yami…" he gasped out when he lost sight of the crimson eyes as he was loaded into the vertical. "Y-Yami! Yami!" his small voice rose in panic.

"I'm right here!" Yami soothed, touching Yugi's face gently.

Yugi locked eyes with him, his tiny form shaking "Please don't leave me" he begged, the other teens not hearing this exchange as they made room for the breathing equipment and held on as the vertical raced to the hospital.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Yami assured Yugi, stroking his face, trying to calm him, Yugi's eyes suddenly widened and he spasmed, trying to curl around his stomach. The men restrained him, making Yugi cry out louder in pain and fear, not understanding who these people were or what was happening.

Yami cupped his face "Look at me. Not at them, look at me!" Yugi did. "Don't look away, and if you do keep thinking of me" Yugi nodded. Yugi was panting heavily, coughing out blood often. Holding Yami's hand and his eyes either opened wide or screwed tightly shut in pain.

Yami held his hand, not caring about his own wounds "Yugi, hold on. Can't you do something?" Yami snapped at the paramedic who was monitoring his heart and breathing, oxygen and pain medication.

He patted Yami's shoulder "Everything we can, son. Clear the back exit, we're unloading in two minuets. Sorry you'll not be allowed in surgery" he told the worried teens. "Breathe into the mask, son" he told Yugi.

Yugi breathed in but then coughed back out again before he got a good lungful.

Anzu and Serenity gripped each other's hands tightly. "Oh god… Yugi…" Serenity was sobbing, biting her nails and lips. Joey was gripping the bed rail and Seto was holding Joey just as concerned.

The man turned to Yugi "Stay awake, boy. Tell me your name, son."

"Y-Yugi" everyone froze as they heard him speak for the first time.

Yami cut into them "He started talking again today and yesterday. Shut up"

The paramedic nodded and then took Yugi's heart rate again. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Yugi slurred out, his eyes fluttering.

"Hold on, grip your friends hand" the man encouraged. Yugi's grip tightened. His sight got blurrier, dizzier, his world spun…

"Yami…" he called out helplessly again as his eyes rolled back into his skull…

"Open the doors!"

Yugi got wheeled out. Everyone cleared the way. A Doctor was informed of his condition as she wheeled him to surgery "I want three lots of AB positive blood, this kid's going to need it. Heart monitor, morphine, get an X-ray for broken bones I don't like the colour of his chest-"

"Doctor!" a nurse rushed up, her face scared. Everyone stopped "Our last bunch of AB positive was used it out last surgery, we don't have enough!" she said in a rush.

The Doctor froze "No! Even if we call the blood bank now, it won't be fast enough…" Yami gasped, Yugi was going to die…

Anzu jumped "What's his type?" she asked.

The Doctor jumped "Miss, listen-"

"What's his Fucking Type?" Teá almost screamed at her.

Everyone shut up.

The nurse answered "AB Positive, it's rare"

Anzu shook her head "No, it's not! Me and Teá have that blood type! Take it from us!"

Teá nodded and held her arm out "Use ours! Don't let this brat die!"

Everyone shut up again, stunned that Teá was sticking a needle in her arm for Yugi's sake…

"Y…am..i…" a soft voice murmured through a mask, his hand tightened then-

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as the hand in his went slack.

The Doctor jumped to action "Do it" she told the nurse. "As fast as possible, take it from both of them, get him to surgery! Stabilise him! He's still got a pulse…" her hand at his slender neck.

Yami was stopped at a door. "Sorry, stay here" Yami looked pained as Yugi's fingertips left his own. He watched them get set up through the window, everyone crowed around and watched as they set him up to IV's and heart monitors and breathing machines. The Surgeon shouting instructions to the others.

"Where's that blood?" she snapped as the tried to stop the bleeding in Yugi's arm. "Stop that bleeding!" she snapped and three people instantly jumped to action and got on the other bleeding knife slashes.

The nurse hurried past with four bags of blood in her arms. Teá and Anzu followed slightly pale and dazed matching plasters on the insides of their arms where the needle had gone.

Serenity rushed to Anzu's side "Babe?" she asked.

Anzu nodded "Two full bags each, just encase. It's all up to them now…" she stood by the window bit her lip at the amount of blood Yugi had lost.

The doctors cut away his clothes and covered him with a blanket instead. Yami had a hand pressed to the glass "How did you find us?"

Teá shifted her feet. Seto answered for her, harshly "Teá was in league with them until you were kidnapped in his place, she wanted you back so begged us for help. Then when Yugi raced off we followed, we followed Anzu's and your phone signals until they died then we followed Teá's phone that the thugs number in it" Seto glared at the ashamed girl "She's the reason he's in there" he summarized.

Everyone glared at her. Yami looked about ready to kill her but then-

***Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!***

"He's flatlining!" the Surgeon shouted. "Get those paddles!"

Yami stared wide eyed "Yugi!"

* * *

><p><em>Yugi drifted in between pain and dark. He didn't know what was worse. The pain hurt to hell and would probably kill him. But the darkness promised to never let him out if he fell in there. Yugi began to cry. He was lost and alone and couldn't make a sound. The last thing he felt was the fingertips anchoring him leaving his skin…<em>

_Suddenly there was some light. He reached up towards it and he felt like he had grown wings…_

_Then he was surrounded in light, the darkness far below him. He would have gone into that light and never looked back but he saw two figures coming towards him from the light, blocking its brilliance…_

"_Mum? Dad?" he whispered._

_They smiled and opened their arms. Yugi raced into them. "You're here! You're here!"_

_They held him tightly and kissed his spiky head all over. "Yugi, my boy" his Mother whispered. Yugi looked up at her and let her kiss away his tears. "You've been so brave…" she told him. Her violet eyes proud but sad that her son had to suffer._

_Yugi blinked and remembered he looked at his Dad "Why did you tell them that it was me who had those papers Dad? Why?"_

_Charlie looked sad and shook his head. "I never intended the message to be interpreted that way… I know my message wasn't-"_

* * *

><p>"Clear!"<p>

Yugi's body arched off the bed as they shocked his heart. Serenity was digging her nails into Anzu's arms and Anzu was death gripping her too. Yami was chanting Yugi's name, Joey was staring at Yugi as if he was waiting for Yugi to get up and say that it was all a joke. Seto had white fists, Teá looked terrified.

***Bleep*… *Bleep*… *Bleep*…**

"He's back! We've got him! Now stop that bleeding! X Rays! Good no broken bones, get that bullet out, no wait for him to recover, his heart might give out again if we go ahead now"

Yami felt like falling to his knees, that had been the most terrifying thing ever… his hikari's heart had stopped. The Doctors had gotten him back after the first shock though, so maybe…

Teá let out a breath and sank to the floor.

"Yami! Guys!"

Everyone turned to see Tristan, Miho and Solomon hurrying along the corridor.

Solomon gripped Yami's arms "What happened?" he demanded "Is he alright?"

Teá spoke up "It's all my fault!" she sobbed. Miho rubbed her back soothingly. "I was jealous and made a Fucking deal with the Fucking bastards that did this to him! I'm so sorry!" she wailed and punched the floor.

Joey spat at her "You BITCH!" she yelled at her. Seto and Tristan were suddenly holding him back. "You twisted witch! What the hell were you thinking? They could have both died!"

Serenity sobbed "Yugi's heart stopped a while ago, they got him back though. He's lost a lot of blood. Anzu and Teá had to donate their rare type to the surgery" she sniffled and gripped Anzu again. "Poor Yugi…"

Yami loosened the old man's grip and turned back to the surgery. _He'll make it. He'll make it. He'll make it. He'll-_

***Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!***

Yami's own heart stopped when the heart monitor flatlined again.

* * *

><p>"<em>-clear. But I wasn't talking about you, or your Mother"<em>

_Yugi looked confused "Mum doesn't have the documents? I was wrong?"_

_Ran shook her head "I never knew any of this until I was reunited with your Dad. I understood why he did what he did. He was only trying to protect us, but he wanted to make sure that no one else would be able to get hurt, so he was planning on handing them to the police anyway"_

_Yugi nodded "I'd do the same"_

_Ran moved her arms around Yugi's back and pulled all the feathers from his shoulders, ruining his wings._

"_Mum? What are you doing?"_

_Ran kissed his cheek "It's not your time to follow us, my little game boy" Yugi blushed at his nickname that his parents called him. "You see we don't want you to hurt-"_

* * *

><p>"Again!" snapped the Surgeon as Yugi fell back without responding the first time. "Increase the shock… and… Clear!" Yugi arched up again and remained still. "Again!"<p>

Yami felt all hands gripping him. He had his hands at the window clawing it as he panted, pleading with Yugi to get up.

To not give up.

"Yugi!" he shouted.

***Bleep*…... *Bleep*…... *Bleep*…**

The doctors jumped as the heart started again, beating slower now. The Surgeon started on the bullet again. "Get that blood into him! More pain medication! There's no such thing as third time lucky!" she ordered the others about, and they got the third blood bag hooked up.

Yugi was pale and his heart jumped around weakly and irregularly. His knife wounds still bled. Two doctors stitched them up and tried to be quick and then-

Yugi turned his head to the side and vomited blood in a hazy state of half consciousness. The nurse pulled his mask off and let him clear his airways. The Surgeon winced "Not good… Check his throat, lungs, X-rays, check them again! It could be from his stomach or gut, but don't risk it! Hurry up with that extra blood!" she paused in her shouting "… and… got it" she pulled out the bullet and placed it on a side as she started stitching him up.

"Be quick. He won't last if not" she warned.

Serenity was sobbing, Anzu and Miho too. Tristan was panting and Joey and Seto were gripping each other tightly. Yami was crying too, his little hikari's heart had stopped again. He was weakening…

Suddenly a little light shone in Yugi's half opened eyes and for a split second it seemed that the turned head was looking right at Yami.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed, pressing as close as he could to his little one.

The soft pink, blood stained, lips moved slightly then the eyes rolled back into his skull and his light went out.

***Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!***

"Yugi!"

* * *

><p>"<em>-again by leaving the one you love"<em>

_Yugi blinked "The one I…? Who? Is this allowed?"_

_Ran and Charlie laughed and nodded "If we weren't the angels of death would be here, we're allowed. You have your whole life left to live, my son"_

_Yugi smiled and hugged them both "I don't want to leave you again…" he said through tears._

_They hugged him and removed the regrowing wings gently. "Your heart wants to return. Remember him…"_

_Yugi suddenly heard a voice._

"Yugi! Yugi No!"_ it was deep and confident but now simply broken._

_Yugi blinked and gasped "Yami? Oh Yami, he's crying isn't he?" the two angels nodded. Yugi turned back to the blackness "I have to tell him I'm alright. I have to tell him not to cry…"_

_Ran kissed his cheek as Charlie kissed the other. "It will be painful, but hold on to that pain until you feel the blackness at your heals. If you can brave that, you'll return to him"_

_Yugi felt his heart lighten at the thought of his Yami. He smiled and turned to his parents. "I love you both, I miss you so much… but he needs me. I'm in love with him"_

_The two nodded "We know. Go back to him, we'll be waiting patiently for your true death"_

_Yugi sighed and fell back into the pain and blackness "I love you both!"_

"_We love you to son!"_

"_Goodbye Yugi!"_

_Yugi smiled and then embraced the pain, it hurt. It tore through his stomach and all over his chest, inside him and out, his throat was warm and raw as if he had vomited, his head pounded. But through all the pain, he heard Yami's voice… so he held on…_

* * *

><p>"Clear!" Yugi arched up yet again, bowing against the cold paddles that zapped his heart for the fifth time. The heart monitor continued to wail, the Surgeon shook her head, sad and frustrated. "Call it…" she said at last.<p>

"No!" Yami screamed, falling to his knees and sobbing his heart out. "Yugi! Wake up! Please wake up hikari-mine!" he beat his fist against the glass and wailed his heart out while everyone else sobbed hysterically around him, but it was Yami that screamed the loudest, that hurt the most.

Yugi lay on the table, still and cold. "Time of death; Eleven nine, ninth of May-" a nurse began to cover his face with a blanket. Touching his cheek softly.

Yami screamed again and clawed at his heart "Hikari-mine! Wake up! I love you! Wake up!" Yami turned and ran down the hall, still crying. He couldn't bear to see Yugi's empty shell. _Yugi!_

Yugi jerked as if he heard the silent call, he suddenly breathed in and –

***Bleep*… *Bleep*… *Bleep*…**

Everyone froze.

The Surgeon turned back to the boy and put a hand to his neck and her eyes widened when she felt his pulse "My god…" she whispered. Several of the doctors crossed themselves and whispered about a miracle. The Surgeon smiled suddenly "Fight with us, son" she told Yugi then yanked off the blanket "Get that blood into him Now! Stitch that up, bandages! Antibiotics! He's back, we're not losing him again!"

* * *

><p>Yami fell to his knees in the middle of a hall and cried. He didn't care if people saw him. Yugi was dead. What was left to care about?<p>

Serenity and Anzu rushed after him then saw him. "Yami!" Serenity knelt by his side.

Yami shoved her away "Yugi…" his beautiful angel was gone. Sweet innocent, helpless, kind, bleeding-heart Yugi was gone! "Hikari-mine… he's gone" he choked out and sobbed bitterly into his hands.

"He's alive, Yami!" Anzu said in a rush.

Yami looked up at her, her face joyful and truthful "His heart started up on it's own after you left. He needs you, come on" she pulled him up and Serenity pulled his other hand and they both guided him back to Yugi.

They arrived as Yugi was being wheeled out. His face was pale and he was weak, the doctors were talking about running some brain damage tests when he woke up. Yami put a hand on Yugi's chest and felt the little heart beating against his fingers. Yami smiled tearfully "Hikari-mine" he whispered softly.

Yugi moaned slightly and seemed to fight against the sleeping medicine for a moment, his eyes moved under the lids and his pink lips trembled. "Ya…mi… don…'t… cry…" he slurred out. Yami scrubbed at his eyes, he had been crying his eyes out a minuet ago… Yugi knew this somehow…_ Yugi…_

The Doctors smiled between the two of them and the nurse said "That's one special boyfriend you have" then put an arm around him and guided him just behind the stretcher to his room.

"Will he be alright?"

The nurse chuckled, it was strained after such a scare and worry but it was authentic "This one's got angels watching him, you and all those friends. I think he'll be just fine. You can stay here tonight if you wish. I doubt he'll be awake tonight though"

Yami smiled at her and then walked up to Yugi and touched his face lightly "Yugi…"

Anzu and Serenity cuddled in the doorway "That's so sweet…" Anzu nodded with her girlfriends comment and nudged Teá so she saw it too.

Teá wince and pouted then marched out and said "Brat. Nearly getting me done for assisted murder" the she walked down the hall.

Seto smiled at his cousin. "Nice to see you've found someone Yami" he chuckled.

Yami nodded absently. Joey sighed "We'll leave ya for a while. See ya tomorrow"

Miho appeared at Yami's side and then said to him "Teá says 'please don't hate me' and wants to know how many times she should expect to be slapped by you" Miho waited for Yami to think about it.

Yami sighed and shook his head "Tell her not to bother" Miho nodded and left with Tristan in tow.

Solomon sat on the other side of Yugi and smiled at Yami. "I believe I heard you say that you loved my Grandson"

Yami nodded and ran his hand over Yugi's face again, gently. "More than the world"

Solomon smiled and then settled back to wait for Yugi to wake up. _I'll need the full story when we've finished this adventure…_

* * *

><p><strong>See? I'd never kill Yugi like that, I'd warn you about character death first, natrually. ;)<strong>

**I wannted fluff but that's hard with dying and people being stabbed, shot and lots of other things...**

**Ja Ne, Till the next chapter!**


	16. Who'd Of Thought

**RECAP! (This is becoming annoying isn't it?)**

**Yugi and Yami got rescued by the police who's location was given by the find a friend app on Teá's phone, she had Raphael's number in it remember? During the rescue Yugi got shot, during surgery his heart stopped several times and he very nearly died, he came back when his parent's told him that Yami was crying for him, Yugi came back to tell Yami not to cry (Sob, so sweet)**

**Now Yugi is recovering and hopefully will be awake and back in Yami's arms soon...**

**Now I'm just cleaning up my mess, I've got Teá to deal with, an unconsious Yugi and a depressed gang not to mention the police will want to know what's happening.**

**With all that done: I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Solomon sat on the other side of Yugi and smiled at Yami. "I believe I heard you say that you loved my Grandson"<em>

_Yami nodded and ran his hand over Yugi's face again, gently. "More than the world"_

_Solomon smiled and then settled back to wait for Yugi to wake up._ I'll need the full story when we've finished this adventure…

* * *

><p>Two days later Yami day dreamed in class. Yugi was sleeping away, getting his strength back and getting his blood levels back to normal. Teá's blood must have been poisoning but at least it kept him from dying.<p>

The little one hadn't moved, Yami nearly had to be dragged away for school the next day, Solomon promised to call if he so much as twitched, so Yami had resigned himself to the classroom.

Anzu had kept her colourful plaster of hearts and balloons just so she's always remember saving Yugi's life. She made more of a fuss than normal because everyone knew she was completely terrified of needles.

Yami sighed as the bell went at last. Everyone piled out but the group remained slightly longer, they wanted to get out quickly so they waited until they could get out without being shoved. Anzu sat on her desk like normal "So… any word?" she asked Yami gently.

Yami shook his head. "None. I saw him yesterday… sleeping like that stupid fairytale princess"

Anzu giggled "Maybe you should kiss him then" she suggested as they all got up. Everyone laughed lightly, but it was strained. Seto ran a hand through his hair and played with Joey's bag strap, he was thinking about the trail in a few weeks, he had increased the house security for Yami's sake, knowing that there was a chance he could be targeted for turning in Dartz.

Yami jumped as his mobile buzzed, he put it to his ear with a small prayer "Hello?"

"Hey, Yami. It's Solomon"

Yami stopped and everyone else stopped around him, sensing news of their little friend. "Gramps? Hey, what's up?" Joey tried to listen in as well.

"Yugi's awake, my boy! He woke up an hour ago!"

Yami blinked then stared at nothing. _He's awake…_ then a broad smile crossed hid face "Really?"

Everyone looked happy at his tone Anzu tugged on his arm "Yugi's awake? Really? How is he? Is he alright? Does he miss me?"

Yami laughed and batted her away "What Gramps? Anzu calm down!"

Solomon chuckled "He's been asking for you, Yami. Get over here before he tires himself out, poor lad panicked when you weren't there, he was crying until I assured him you were on your way, don't make me a lair, now Yami. Get over here and see him!"

Yami nodded "I will. See you soon" he ended the call.

Joey bounced around him "Yami! Tell!"

Yami smiled "Yugi woke up an hour ago" Even Seto smiled!

Anzu wiped her eyes and pulled out her phone "I'm calling Serenity, then Teá" everyone looked at her in confusion. Anzu looked at her toes. "She's turning herself into the police, and providing herself as a witness for the trials of the bastards… she's going to be in police protection until they track down the other company gang members, new identity and stuff, new house, new life… so… I'm not going to see her for a while… maybe _ever_"

Joey patted her shoulder and sighed "At least she's cleaned up, yeah?"

Anzu nodded "Yeah…" she put the phone to her ear "Teá, it's me… Yugi woke up…" she walked into a corner of the hall slowly. Yami felt slightly sorry for the sisters, mostly for Anzu, even though they hated each other's guts they were family and they loved each other because of that.

Anzu could never see her sister again. Yami felt slightly sad for that fact.

Seto grunted "They should just kiss, make up then get over it, let's go. I've called the limo"

Yami and Joey nodded solemnly. Joey shook his head and smiled "We shouldan't be sad! Yug's awake!" he cheered and thumped the boys on the backs. "Tristan! You spiky headed freak! Get over here! Yugi woke up!"

Miho and Tristan trailed over, holding hands. Miho smiled, for once not in a daze "That's so brilliant! Give him my love. I've got to work right now"

Tristan squeezed her hand and let her go, she waved over her shoulder. Miho was going to miss Teá the most out of all of them, she depended on her to yell at her daily. But she'd get used to it eventually.

Tristan waved after her then smiled at Yami "The little guy's awake? Is he alright? Since when?"

"An hour ago, we dunno if he's a talking vegetable or his spiky headed self yet"

Tristan shook his head fondly "Let's get to him then"

"Wait for me!" Anzu shouted as she caught up with them.

Joey began to run, pulling Seto along with him, just to annoy Anzu. The girl started throwing all kinds of insults at the blond before chasing him, brandishing her hairbrush like a fierce soldier of some kind.

Yami chuckled and then ran after then to see Joey get attacked, it was a long time coming.

* * *

><p>Yugi glanced out the window, restless and almost crying. The doctors had been doing their dumb tests all afternoon, speech, memory, movement, and others that Yugi couldn't be bothered to remember. They all kept saying that it wasn't possible to be awake, or alive after what he had been through.<p>

Yugi thought back… _Mum and Dad told me to hang on until I felt the darkness about to win. And I did, so… here I am... but where's Yami?_ Yugi sniffled again.

Solomon appeared around the door "Yami's on his way Yugi"

Yugi smiled, wiping his teary eyes again "Okay…" he'd begun talking again. Much to the delight of his Grandpa, Yugi stretched a hand out to him and smiled when his Grampa took his hand, Yugi gripped it, wishing Yami was here now "Grampa? What happened to the men?"

Solomon's eyes darkened slightly in anger "They got arrested and are being tried for attempted murder, and several other crimes that have mysteriously popped up"

Yugi nodded, _as soon as Dartz was put into police hands people have been feeling brave enough to speak up and help put him away. But there are others. Dartz mentioned others… are we really as safe as we think?_ Yugi shivered slightly, but then began whining and attempting to speed up time.

"When's Yami here?" he asked like a child, but a hint of desperation in his voice too.

Solomon chuckled "Five minuets, don't worry he's on his way…"

Yugi pouted, he wanted him here now! Not just that! He needed him near now! Yugi whimpered and pulled on his Grampa's sleeve "Why aren't you asking me why I'm talking now? You have to be wondering"

Solomon jumped a little then smiled "Because I already know"

Yugi blinked "Eh?"

Solomon messed Yugi's hair fondly, Yugi pouted. "You fell in love, didn't you"

Yugi blushed and nodded. "I guess I did… you don't mind?"

Solomon's eyebrows rose into his hairline "Why would I mind? I like Yami, he's a good kid, just right for you. He stood by you when you needed him, and, above all, he makes you happy"

Yugi smiled, he felt that too. "But… we're both-"

"Men?" Solomon interrupted and waved a hand "As if that matters! Love is genderless, ageless and a few other less's that I can't think of…"

Yugi smiled again "Raceless?"

Solomon nodded "Moneyless"

Yugi giggled "Borderless" the two went on, laughing more as it their suggestions got more and more ridicules. "Voiceless!" Yugi giggled out.

"Who's voiceless?"

Yugi looked up with a happy gasp "Joey! Anzu! Seto! Yami! You're all here!" he stretched a hand out.

Anzu put her fingers in her ears. "Not this kid Joey, he's a littl' fog horn" she twisted a finger in her ear as if Yugi's small outburst had hurt it. "Man, the little guy can shout"

Yugi looked down "Sorry"

Yami looked shocked "You're talking… and you're really awake" he breathed out amazed.

Yugi smiled radiantly and flashed a secret smile, reaching out with that hand even further. _But you know we don't need words._ Yami smiled, he could read his hikari like a book, he didn't need to hear his voice, even if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

Serenity pushed past them all with a big smile "I'm so glad you've decided to break the silence" she said as she hugged Yugi, he hugged her back and smiled as she put a little vase of sunflowers on his bedside table. She winked at him and smiled "It caught my eye on the way here"

Yami sat by Yugi's bed and finally held his hand. Yugi smiled at him happily, glad to have him back at his side. He pulled himself up, his head spinning but he didn't care, and he shifted himself enough so that he was leaning into Yami's frame, needing him close and only now relaxing properly.

Yami smiled at the content smile that passed over Yugi's sweet face "How do you feel?" Yami asked, playing with Yugi's fingers gently.

Yugi shrugged "Alright, I guess. I'm numb all around here" he put a hand over the bullet wound.

Joey snorted "Ya got a hole in ya gut! I'd think dat ya feelin' good if ya feeling no pain" Seto smacked the back of his head to shut him up.

Yugi rolled his eyes, at least some things never change "I guess you're right. I've been doing brain tests all day, cause my heart stopped and all… they're amazed I don't have any brain damage. The Doctor said that only the gun wound will visibly scar if we're careful" he smiled again.

Yami kissed his hand. "They'd better do a good job. I'm glad you're awake" Yugi nuzzled Yami's cheek with his nose, the girls 'awwed' softly and clutched each other in a fan girl moment. The boys all flashed satisfied grins and chuckled at Yami's eagerness for a kiss.

Seto growled suddenly. "Why are you here?"

Everyone looked at the door, Yugi and Yami jumped, Yami's arms curling around Yugi protectively. It was Anzu's evil twin. She stood with her hair covering her face and looking small and ashamed. She waved half heartedly then sighed as the policeman urged her to hurry up from outside the room. "Alright…" she told him. She walked into the middle of the room and looked at each member there sadly.

"I… I'm going away for a while, now" she fiddled with her fingers, still not meeting Yugi's eyes. "The police… they want to keep me safe so that the other gang members won't have me killed off so that Dartz can get out of a life sentence…" she sighed again and then looked up "I guess I'm trying to say; Goodbye… maybe forever"

No one knew what to say. Anzu suddenly stood by her and put something around her neck "Well… see you soon, I guess" she said quietly.

Teá looked at her mirror image, who looked completely different, and nodded, her hand over the locket that was now around her neck "Yeah… miss you, Anzu" they hugged briefly and Teá moved on. "I'm sorry, Yugi, Yami too… for everything…"

Yugi touched her hand as she stopped by his bed "It's not exactly alright, but you're trying to make it right. I forgive you"

Teá smiled and squeezed his hand "Thanks… you're a good kid. I take back what I said before. Yami?" the teen cringed slightly but Teá just smiled shyly "I'm sorry for chasing after you… I was just scared of myself, what I was, you see. So…"

Joey blinked "Huh? Why?"

Anzu snickered at Joey's cluelessness "She's more like her sister than you think" she said cryptically with one eyebrow arched. Serenity looked shocked, she understood at once. _Well… who'd of thought…_

Tristan's jaw dropped "No Freaking way! She's gay too?" he all but shouted.

The twins nodded "Anzu was fine with being a lez, but I wanted to be normal, so I did everything I could to try and get myself attracted to guys… I knew lots of girls thought Yami was hot so, yeah, just to make myself feel normal" she blushed and then laughed slightly. "I suppose you are getting my room after all Anzu"

Anzu punched the air "Score!" she hollered and everyone laughed.

The twins went outside to say goodbye for the final time and everyone else waved her off, even if some did half heartedly. Anzu smiled and sighed "For a moment there… she was like the twin she was before she became a bitch, I'll miss arguing with her if nothing else" Serenity hugged her softly.

"Don't be sad, babe" she soothed. Anzu nodded. Yugi looked sad, he knew what it was like to have a part of your family just vanish. Yami squeezed his hand again and the two smiled.

Tristan laughed suddenly "So, I'm the only striate person in this room? That's disturbing" and he laughed again. Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes at the same time, Anzu snorted, Serenity stuck her tongue out at him, Anzu eyed that eagerly. Joey pulled a face and Seto just grunted without an opinion, not really caring about that.

Joey nudged his sister "Don't let Anzu see dat tongue, sis, she's eyein' ya up"

Serenity sucked it in at once, Anzu pouted and began to whine "But she looks _so_ good" she put her arms around the red head and they giggled, this was normal.

Serenity played with Anzu's braids then looked at Yugi "Have you two spoken to the police yet? They'll want you at the trials too. You're the victims"

Even Seto stiffened. Yugi shuddered as the painful flashbacks came back to him; the punches and kicks, the chains, the tub, the electric gun, the bullets… he went white for a second and his lips were pressed tightly together. _This is like the fire and crash… I couldn't talk about them, so I shut up. I can't shut up now… Mum and Dad and Yami need me._

Yugi opened his eyes and forced himself to talk "G-Grampa said that… they'll talk to me and Yami together, tomorrow or the next day" he shivered again.

Joey sat by his bed with Yami "Hey, don't force yaself ta talk 'bout it if ya don't want ta" he patted Yugi's shoulder "It's cool"

Yugi nodded but then spoke again "I need to get used to talking again…" he smiled at Yami secretly "I'm not going to be silent anymore, I need to talk about what happened"

Yami hugged him, proud of his choice and promised to help him through the entire thing. The Doctor peeked him and chuckled "I see he recognises his friends. That's another improvement. Evening all, I'm afraid visiting hours will be ending shortly, so you'll have to say your goodbyes now"

Anzu made a face "I'm killing the person who thought of time limits" she grumbled but messed Yugi's hair and said her goodbye anyway. "Chow my little man" she winked.

Serenity giggled "Oh Anzu…" she kissed Yugi's forehead "Get well soon" she chirped and linked arms with Anzu and they began to leave.

Joey patted Yugi's arm "Smell ya later"

Seto frowned at Joey's phrase "Hurry up and get well, Yami's a pain at home" he ordered and walked out the door after Joey. Tristan flashed thumbs up and left thinking of Miho.

Yami smirked at Yugi, the little one blushed. Yami leaned in, his eyes promising and warning "Hikari-mine" he purred and kissed him. Yugi kissed back and moaned as Yami deepened it, pressing him back into his pillows and leaning over him. Yami was almost purring again but stopped because he didn't want to push Yugi's newly awakened body too far.

Yugi whined in disappointment. Yami chuckled "You're still tired, Hikari-mine" he told him warmly.

Yugi whined again and stole another quick kiss before asking "Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yami played with the short silky locks at the back of Yugi's head soothingly, Yugi's body expressing his stress and tension. It really was as if the two could read each other's minds with the amount of talking they actually needed.

Yugi fiddled with Yami's buttons "After I passed out… in the ambulance… I saw my parents…" Yami blinked, Yugi continued "I had wings, but they kept pulling the feathers off my back and told me to hang on. Because you needed me" Yami smiled, _so true…_

Yugi was frowning though "But… the thing that bothers me, is that Dad said that when he left the message he wasn't aiming it at a person… and Mum said she was as clueless as we were until Dartz kidnapped you"

Yami nodded slowly "So… you guessed wrong. Your Mother didn't have those documents..."

Yugi nodded "That's right… but 'Holder of the Puzzle'? It's been bugging me, like an answer to a question you know but can't call back when you need it"

Yami chuckled again and sighed "I need to go now, hikari-mine… I'll see you tomorrow, the police need our story"

Yugi suddenly jumped "How's your arm?"

Yami glanced at the spot where the bandage was. "Healing fine, I'll need a little nerve repair though, the knife numbed that area so I'll need a little operation then I'm back in one piece"

Yugi laughed "Silly" he scolded and kissed him "Bye, be back soon, I need you!" Yugi clutched at Yami's arms weakly, his eyes drooping even as he tried to fight it.

Yami kissed his nose, then both lowering lavender lids "I love you, my little one"

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back and waved as he went around the corner. Yugi smiled and touched his lips. _I love you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well! You weren't expecting THAT from Teá were you?<strong>

**More fluffy fuff I'm happy. This made me smile a little, Yugi's got some pluck if he's survived all he has, aint' he?**

**The next chapter is mostly another excuse for fluff, but it clears up some things too, but feel free to skip it becuase it's still a filler chapter no matter how you look at it. I'm running out of Anzu jokes, I'm so glad that this story is nearly over.**

**Ja ne**


	17. Questioning

**Filler!**

**Feel free to skip, but there is some fluff at the end, so just look at the end.**

* * *

><p><em>"Bye, be back soon, I need you!" Yugi clutched at Yami's arms weakly, his eyes drooping even as he tried to fight it.<em>

_Yami kissed his nose, then both lowering lavender lids "I love you, my little one"_

_"I love you too" Yugi whispered back and waved as he went around the corner. Yugi smiled and touched his lips._ I love you…

* * *

><p>The police questioner was a woman, she had a nice smile, short black hair with pink stripes, red lips and overly done eyes but she was good at her job. The two boys found themselves relaxing as she spoke to them. "Hello Mr. Moto and Mr. Sennen, I'm June Valerie. But call me June, I get tire of Miss Valerie all the time" she smiled, like an older cousin or sister that had known them for years.<p>

"Hello" Yugi said softly.

June smiled and put her bad on the table, she pulled out a little recording device and smiled gently "I hope you don't mind me recording this for evidence" they shook their heads. Yugi was leaning back in his hospital bed, Yami was holding his hand and sitting by him.

June looked at their joined hands and smiled secretly to herself and pulled the table closer. "I'll ask you some questions, try not to talk at the same time, I'm only asking you together because I think that you'd both like it over with as soon as possible"

Yami nodded "ASAP" he said. Yugi giggled.

June smiled again and pressed the record button "Questioning for the attempted murder cases of Mr Yugi Moto and Mr Atem Yami Sennen" she winked at them and then pulled out her first question.

"Can you tell me, in your own words, Atem, what happened the night you were kidnapped?"

Yami puffed out breath, his bags flying from his face. "Call me Yami…well… we were with our friends at a Festival, just having a good time, we all split up because we were all paired up in our group" he smiled thinking of the two girls and his cousin and Joey. June nodded for him to continue "Yugi went off to buy something to eat and told me to sit and wait because it was his treat to me" Yugi and him knocked heads softly.

"While I was waiting they came up behind me and saw me wearing the Millennium Puzzle Yugi had given to me a few minuets ago, we look alike from behind so they thought I was Yugi. I heard one of them, Raphael I think, his voice was deeper, say something like: got you Moto. Then I got hit over the head. Next thing I know I'm tied up to a chair in a warehouse"

"Why do you say there was more than one?"

Yami thought hard "I'm not sure that there was two or just one, but Dartz was yelling and blaming the two of them for getting the wrong person, so I just assumed that they were both involved in that"

June nodded and noted something in her notebook "And can you tell me what happened in the warehouse, before Yugi arrived, I mean"

Yami frowned "Yeah… I woke up and tried to get out but I was really tied up, I heard the three talking behind the boxes I was surrounded in. They were talking about the puzzle and how it was useless to them, then they all agreed that Charlie passed 'them' onto Yugi and then they come to see me"

"Why did you day 'them'?"

Yami rolled his eyes "Because they meant the documents but I didn't know about them at the time"

June nodded "I understand. Continue, all the way up to Yugi appearing"

Yami played with Yugi's fingers some more before answering "Dartz apologised for the thugs for my kidnapping, I could tell he didn't mean it though, they gave me back the puzzle in return for my name; I told them I was Yami"

June frowned "Not Atem?"

Yami laughed slightly "I hate my first name, everyone calls me Yami"

June nodded and gestured him onwards. Yami thought for a moment as he tried to remember where he was. "I asked them why they wanted Yugi, but they just shot another question back at me. They wanted to know how I knew Yugi, I wasn't going to answer them and they began to beat me up when I back-chatted"

Yugi whimpered at that, Yami paused to soothe him silently. June smiled again, this was so sweet… Yami made a face then finished "Dartz just gave the two the all clear to beat me up as along as I was still conscious at the end of it, then Yugi arrived"

June nodded slowly "Why were you so against telling them of your relationship with Yugi?"

Yami thought carefully "I didn't trust them, and I… I didn't want Yugi to get hurt or be in danger, I thought that they'd use me against him and they did. So… I guess that's why I didn't answer"

June sighed "But you didn't know that"

Yami rolled his eyes "The bastards had be tied up like a mummy in bandages. You think I'm just going to answer freely?"

June chuckled against her better judgment and moved on. "Yugi? Please tell me what happened when you realised Yami was missing?"

Yugi nodded and thought back with a slight pout. "I went back to the bench where I'd left him, I was a little shocked and hurt that he wasn't there and looked around a bit. After about five minuets I got worried and began looking for Seto or Anzu"

"But Teá found me first. She thought I was Yami, then when she realised it was me she began ranting about the thugs not getting the right person, that _her_ Yami was in danger. Anzu and Serenity came over while Teá was shouting and got the whole story out of her. She made a deal with the thugs to watch me until she spotted an opportunity to kidnap me, then she'd call them and they'd have me, only she mistook Yami for me that night. Seto and Joey began thinking of ways to get him back before he got hurt but I already thought of a way"

Yugi smiled at Yami, in a comfort seeking way. "I borrowed Anzu's phone and opened the find a friend app, it showed me that Yami's phone signal was at the Domino peer. I ran off and soon lost the others who didn't know where I was going"

Yugi shivered "I heard Yami being hurt and when I found them I shouted at them to stop. I didn't want him to be hurt because of me"

June saw him shiver and go as pale as he could without turning into a spectre. "Take you're time, slow down and breathe… I've got three hours of tape, you don't need to rush" she soothed him.

Yugi nodded, Yami rubbed his shoulders, careful of the belt wounds on his back. Yugi licked his lips and began again "Dartz stopped hurting Yami, but didn't let him go, they left him gagged in a corner of the room. Dartz sat down with me at a table, he said that he knew my Dad, that he had been in a gang with them temporarily"

June nodded "Keep going"

Yugi's fist bunched into the sheets "He said that my Dad had given me something that could turn in their whole gang and corrupt company to the police, some documents and memory sticks that evidence of their crimes on them. Dad hadn't given anything like that to me, I told them the truth; I didn't have any idea what they were on about, but they didn't believe me…"

June patted his hand comfortingly "I see, can you continue?"

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek when Yugi shuddered. Yugi seemed to take strength from that gesture and nodded "Dartz had Dylan and Raphael chain me to the ceiling, I was helpless and they forced me to watch what Dartz was showing me… they said that Dad tried to turn them into the police, with all their crimes in those documents they wanted from me, and threatened me and my Mum after they fired him to keep him from talking…"

Yugi bit his lip "But they knew that he'd do the right thing no matter the risk, so Dartz told me, and showed me the pictures, that he had a bomb planted in the apartments where we lived… the fire… it killed my Dad, nearly killed me"

June gasped, then squeezed his hand "I'll have their charge upped to Murder" she jotted something down with an angry glare on her face. "Anything else?"

Yugi nodded "They told me that they were sure that Mum knew something too, so they forced our car off the road when I got out of burn treatment… she died too…"

Yami hugged Yugi as soon as the tears appeared in his jewel eyes. June had her knuckles glowing white in anger. This poor angel didn't deserve this! "The bastards" she hissed out lowly and at once noted something else down with a glare.

After June composed herself she asked Yugi to keep going. Yugi told her everything he could remember; his Dad's phone call, the tortures, his sudden realisation that the message didn't mean him but his Mother and the events up to being shot.

June sighed as she flicked her hair over her ear "This is a bad case if I ever knew one… You say your Mother has those documents? I'd like to see them, can I see her belongings?"

Yugi shook his head "Grampa already looked, she doesn't have them. I know now that I was wrong, but at the time… it was the only thing they'd believe, they were going to hurt Yami like they did me, I couldn't let that happen, my brain suddenly worked it out. After everything calmed down, I realised that I was wrong… but at the time…" he shrugged the end of the sentence off.

June nodded "I see. Well that's disappointing. If you ever find them, hand them in, you'll put a lot of evil men and women away" she stood with a groan. "I think that's all, anything else you want to add?"

Yami nodded "Yeah… it was really odd, and I don't think that it would mean anything but they didn't steal the puzzle, even though it was made out of pure gold. I think that they're more rich and powerful than you realise"

June nodded "We know. We're treading _very_ carefully with these men. We've been watching them for a while now, this is the break we needed for them, thank you for cooperating" she shook their hands firmly and smiled.

She walked to the door then stopped "Oh! I almost forgot" she exclaimed and dug into her bag and pulled out…

Yugi gasped "My puzzle!"

June smiled and put it into his hands. "We've kept the chain because all three prints were on it. It's undamaged, take care of it" she winked and left with her recording gear.

Yugi fiddled with the puzzle in his lap "I was worried we'd lose it in the rescue" he said, caressing the golden patterns.

Yami smiled, his fingers following Yugi's until they were intertwined together "It was too valuable to leave behind" he said evenly. Yugi could read him though; _stop worshipping the thing and kiss me!_

Yugi leaned over to kiss those begging lips and laughed "You're like a puppy" he teased when Yami growled slightly.

Yami glared "That's Seto's line"

Yugi rolled his eyes and then pushed the puzzle into Yami's hands "I gave this to you, remember?"

Yami looked down at the priceless treasure stunned. He shook his head "This is a part of you're Father and Mother, I can't keep this…"

Yugi covered his mouth with a hand. "I _want_ you to have it. A piece of me with you" he smiled and leaned onto Yami's shoulder "To be honest after the whole 'Holder of the puzzle' crap, I don't really want it with me"

Yami chuckled and slipped it into his bag. "Really? Maybe we should put it in a museum?" Yugi chuckled and played with Yami's blond bogs while they cuddled. Yugi suddenly yawned, a huge jaw cracking yawn that made Yami feel tired too. "You should sleep" Yami whispered softly.

Yugi blinked up at him blearily, looking so sweet Yami just had to kiss him. Yugi hummed lightly into the kiss, catching Yami's lower lips between his teeth to drag it out slightly longer "Not… sleepy" he sighed out.

Yami chuckled and played with Yugi's bags gently "Could have fooled me, hikari-mine" Yugi hummed again at his own personal endearment, he protested weakly as Yami moved him so he was laying down under the covers. Yami just smiled and leaned over him with a smirk "Sleep" he ordered him gently.

Yugi's eyelids lowered instantly, as hard as he was fighting it. "Yammm…" he murmured.

Yami kissed his eyelids. "I'm right here…"

Yugi smiled then was asleep. Yami laid his head beside Yugi's and spent the rest of his afternoon admiring his beautiful sleeping face, relaxed, soft, empty of emotions for the moment. Free of the pain, the worry, stress, miss, loss, but also of happiness and joy and love too, this was Yami's gift and curse. Yugi looked so peaceful for once but he also lost those good feelings too. It was second best to hearing him laugh and seeing those eyes sparkle. Yami smiled. "Hikari-mine…"

There was a knock at the door. Yami looked up to see the Doctor. He smiled good naturedly "I'm sorry to intrude, but visiting hours are over" Yami sighed regretfully and laid a hand on Yugi's cheek before packing his things.

The Doctor smiled at him as he left "He's special isn't he?"

Yami nodded "Yes… Goodnight, sir"

The Doctor bowed as Yami left, smiling after him, knowing that the two were in love and he was very happy for them. He tucked Yugi in and drew his curtains, thinking that Yugi would heal a lot faster because he had his boyfriend with him. After checking that Yugi's equipment and drip was working fine he closed the curtains and door and left the sleeping boy to his healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again; a nearly useless filler. But a good excuse for fluff. So... I'm happy.<strong>

**R&R Seriously! I feel IGNORED!**


	18. Picking Up The Pieces

**This is where everything comes together... It's the final chapter! The next one is a epilouge (sp?) so I'm not sure it counts.**

**Not as much fluff as it's a solomn time of final realisation... WHATEVER!**

**Let's just read... I don't own the characters of Yugioh!**

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor bowed as Yami left, smiling after him, knowing that the two were in love and he was very happy for them. He tucked Yugi in and drew his curtains, thinking that Yugi would heal a lot faster because he had his boyfriend with him. After checking that Yugi's equipment and drip was working fine he closed the curtains and door and left the sleeping boy to his healing.<em>

* * *

><p>Joey sat with Miho and Tristan as they looked over the lake. "Today's a scorcher" Joey complained as he pulled his cap lower over his face in an attempt to shield his face from the sun.<p>

Miho sighed and fanned herself with a hazy face as normal, Tristan smiled at her, he was used to her zoning out often and was one of the few who didn't find it completely annoying, she could be so into her school work she could have achieved and A* but then she'd go off daydreaming about frogs and princes in less then two seconds and her dreamy state was back.

"Miho's not bothered about the heat" she said dreamily then snapped out of her state "Is that Anzu?" she pointed.

Joey looked up. Anzu and Serenity were running towards them, waving their hands over their heads and looking completely stupid but they were smiling and they looked… excited. "Joey!" Serenity shouted "Yugi's home!"

Tristan and Miho gasped in delight "He's out of the hospital?" Tristan asked, gripping their arms as they plonked down on the bench.

Anzu nodded, red in the face, fanning herself with a hand. "Mother Mary it's hot!" she complained. Serenity poked her in the side, Anzu waved her off "I know, I know, don't take the Mother's name in vain"

Joey gave her his coke. "Cheers" she muttered before bulleting down the cool liquid. "Gods that's good stuff, here Seren" the red head drained the can in three large gulps then burped loudly.

"Oh! Excuse me" she said in shock.

Miho giggled "I've heard worse" she assured the red head "So what about Yugi? He's back in his game shop?" she leaned down so her blond hair was falling over her shoulders.

Anzu pushed her back gently "Hey hey hey! Back off, _my_ Girlfriend" she complained, smothering Serenity as usual.

Joey batted her on the head with his cap "Shut it! What about Yugi?"

Anzu rolled her eyes "He's came home last night, on crutches because he's little legs are covered in another few knife slashes" everyone shuddered. "Yami's over the moon, we saw him practically turning Yugi into his new personal teddy bear at the shop an hour ago, we rushed over here to tell you"

Tristan and Miho smiled at the thought of Yugi back home, Joey snickered at Yugi being used as a teddy bear then jumped up "Let's go see da littl' guy!" he pulled Serenity to her feet and started running with her.

Serenity laughed "Joey! I can't keep up!"

Joey laughed "Dat's why I'm driving!" he pulled out the keys and pulled his sister onto the back of his Motorcycle. "I still can't believe Seto let me have dis"

Serenity pulled Anzu on behind her, there was more than enough room. Anzu snorted as Tristan came out with his own bike, Miho hanging on for dear life "I can't believe you're going to afford the tickets on this thing if we get caught doing a threeway!"

Joey ignored her and kicked the bike into gear "Hey! If ya wanna walk, der's da sidewalk!"

"Joey!"

"_What_?"

"Red light!"

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>Yugi limped downstairs and lowered himself onto the sofa "Ouch…" he complained.<p>

Yami sat down beside him with a worried expression "You should have let me carry you"

Yugi pouted "But I want my legs to work again" he kicked them out in annoyance "There not good for running or jumping, at the very least they should be walk-able"

Yami chuckled and kissed his temple. _You're so funny, I love you._

Yugi nudged his chin with his nose. _Stop teasing me and kiss me properly!_

Yami laughed "With pleasure" and he did just that. Yugi laughed before moaning, _damn… he's such a good kisser…_ Yugi's mouth curled into a smile while they kissed then Yami decided to me mean and tickled him. Yugi yelped, Yami just laughed and pulled Yugi into his lap. "Feeling better?"

Yugi nodded, very dazed "Yeah… what you say?" he snapped back into focus as soon as Yami pinched him lightly.

Yami rolled his eyes "I lost you there"

Yugi lowered his head shyly. _Sorry about that…_

Yami laughed and played with Yugi's hair again, it was soft than should have been possible. _Forgiven, tell me you love me…_

Yugi smiled "I love you"

"Aww!"

The two jumped as Anzu squealed "That's so cute!" she yelled again then had to be held back by Joey and Serenity as she tried to hug-bomb them to death for being too cute.

Miho looked dreamily around the room. "It feels so much more complete now you're home… oh! Sorry I dozed off there, hi Yugi. How's it feel to be back home?" she asked, stepping around the struggling threesome and perching self on a chair.

Yugi smiled at her, shooting a look at Yami. _She's still weird even if she's a friend._ "I'm feeling great Miho, thanks for asking"

Tristan stood by her and grinned "Still talking, that's good. So Anzu wasn't kidding about the crutches?"

Yugi looked down at the things and glared at them "Yeah… I hate them" he crossed his arms. _I really do._

Yami tickled him lightly._ Don't waste your energy hating those things, they're not worth it._ Yugi bumped his head and smiled.

Serenity broke off her kiss with Anzu, the only thing that would stop her at that moment, and smiled over at him. "At least you won't be stuck in a wheelchair, Anzu wouldn't leave you alone"

Anzu held Serenity back, looking as dazed as Miho often did "Sure would, aww… they're _cuddling_ again" she cooed.

Joey rolled his eyes at her "I think she's one of 'em Shonan-ai fans or somet'ing. So… when's da trial of da bastards?"

Yugi looked at the calendar "Next month, when I'm strong enough to stand without fainting or falling over… I hope we can put them away"

Yami leaned his head against Yugi's, the both of them praying that what they had would be enough. If Dartz was to walk free he would at once make sure that the two who apposed him would die. The star heads didn't care about their own deaths, but didn't want the death of the other. That would be too much.

Yugi knew that Dartz wanted him dead now, Charlie's family would be gone forever as would be any knowledge of those documents…

As if reading his mind Miho said "I wonder what was so important about those documents?"

Tristan shrugged with Yami. "Maybe there was some photos in it too" Tristan offered "Blackmail letters, fraud evidence, other murder evidence… who knows what Dartz has done alone…"

Everyone was grimly silent at that thought. How many others had Dartz hurt? If he was as ruthless with others as he was with Yugi's family, then the numbers could be in more than double digits.

"I don't ever want to find out" Serenity said at last. Anzu rubbed her shoulders. The red head sighed and got up "I'll get some drinks for us, it's the hottest day of the year" she smiled and wandered into the small kitchen.

Anzu followed after a beat, then there was a crash "Fuck!" the older swore.

Yugi looked up alarmed "What broke?"

Anzu hopped back in with a bleeding foot, tissue pressed to the big toe "Karma _hates_ me!" she cursed. "The flowerpot" she answered at last.

Serenity cleaned it up with Joey's help and sighed "Yugi? Do you have another flower holder?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, in the cupboard behind the…" his eyes widened as he trailed off. _Oh god… could it be?_

Yami shook him lightly "Yugi?"

Yugi jumped up, one crutch in hand "It couldn't be" he whispered and nearly ran to his room.

Yami gasped, everyone following him as he was right behind the boy, Yugi was as white as a sheet, fumbling with his bedroom door. Yami pulled him around "Yugi? What's going on?"

"Yeah! Ya just ran like ya remembered da kettle was on" Joey said just behind them.

Yugi turned back to his door. "I figured it out!" he panted, kicking the door open when the knob refused to turn properly. Yugi knelt by his bed and put a hand under to search for something. "_Holder of the puzzle_, but not a person" Yugi said to the bewildered teens that piled into his room.

Yugi pulled out a golden box. "Maybe, Dad meant this…" he opened it and looked inside. Everyone looked over his shoulders. Yugi saw that it was empty, as it was going to remain as the puzzle was solved and around Yami's neck at the moment, but his eyes weren't blinded by the golden pieces anymore, he saw at once the crack in the bottom right corner.

Joey scratched his head "But Yug'. You've looked in dere a hundred times"

Yugi nodded, pulling a pencil down from his desk "Yeah, but I was looking at the puzzle pieces, not the box itself, I always did have a problem packing it away because the box space was too small…so…" he fit the sharp lead into the crack and pressed.

The other side of the bottom lifted as the false bottom was revealed. Everyone drew in a breath together. Yugi shakily lifted out the false bottom and sagged back with closed eyes. "I had them all along…"

Yami looked into the box, at the bottom were several rolls of film, all wrapped around needles there was so many, about twenty tiny memory sticks and drives, a magnifying glass that was small but powerful and… a booklet of tiny print text… the documents that Dartz wanted.

Everyone was too shocked to say or do anything. Yugi stared into the bottom of the box and closed his eyes. "Dad…"

Yami hugged him "He chose a good place to hide them… sooner or later someone would find out about the secret inside it"

Yugi nodded "I don't believe it…"

Serenity kneeled in front of him "How did you figure it out?"

Yugi smiled and laughed a little "It was you that said the phrase that made everything click" Serenity blinked, Yugi continued "Before we left the hospital I was thinking about what my Dad said to Dartz; The holder of the Millennium puzzle has the documents. At first I thought he meant a person like Dartz did, I thought Mum had them. But after a while I got the feeling that Dad wouldn't direct it at another person because it would put them in danger" Yami knew that Yugi wouldn't say that Charlie told Yugi himself, it was more than the others could handle.

Yugi continued through Yami's thoughts "Serenity said 'flower holder' and I was searching for a 'Puzzle holder'… it just clicked" he put the box on the floor and curled up into a ball staring at it fearfully. "If each of those memory sticks if full…"

Everyone looked at each other worriedly; _How many crimes? How many people? What had been worth dying for?_

Tristan pulled Miho into a hug and said "We should call the police…" he said. Joey nodded and Anzu quietly agreed after standing up. She nodded her head at the door, knowing that Yugi would need some air at least after finding this.

Serenity nodded "We need to clean up the kitchen anyway" she murmured softly and ushered everyone out, nodding at Yami who was worrying about Yugi.

Yugi was hyperventilating, hands in his hair by his temples, breathing harshly and staring at the floor, resting his elbows on his knees "Oh god!" he gasped out.

Yami put his arms around him, pulling him into his lap "Shh, it's alright, calm down…"

"_Oh god_! My Dad… _it was right_… I held it every time… oh god…" Yugi gasped out, still holding his hair and breathing funny. Yami was worried, he didn't want Yugi to go have an emotional breakdown so soon out of hospital. But he was helpless, he could only rub Yugi's back and convince him to talk it out.

After Yugi had babbled himself into silence Yami decided to speak "We can end it Yugi. Anzu can see Teá again, your Father won't have died in vain, Dartz won't be able to hurt you again…"

Yugi breathed quietly as he listened to Yami talk. Painting him a picture of what he had to do, what he could do for his parents and for hundreds of others. Yami kept gently talking to him until Yugi stopped shaking. He couldn't blame his boyfriend for almost falling apart; he had just found the thing that he had almost been tortured to death over. It was more than a little shock.

Yugi cuddled into Yami's arms further but wouldn't talk. He just wanted comfort at the moment.

Yami felt a slight fear in his heart that he'd never hear that angelic voice again. "Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Talk to me"

Yugi looked up with wide amethyst eyes "About what?"

Yami sighed, relief flooding him, his crimson eyes closed in contentment. "Promise me that you'll never fall silent again, hikari-mine… please?"

Yugi stroked Yami's cheek until he opened his eyes, Yugi smiled, the smile said; _I promise._ But his voice sealed it "I promise… I'll never fall silent again" Yami smiled and they lip locked briefly before they stood up, the outside world beckoning to them both again. "Please don't leave me?" Yugi half asked and half ordered.

Yami saw the flickering gaze to his parent's shrine, he knew that was what Yugi feared the most, Yami leaving him like the rest of his family did. "Never" Yami promised.

Then the two walked down to meet the police, the evidence in hand, this was the beginning of the end, soon everything would be right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da!<strong>

**This is very almost the end. I couldn't bring myself to leave it just like that so I've got a finishing chapter that's next. Please review here as well as in the next chapter, I want to know if ending here was good or if the next chapter was needed.**

**This chapter inspired the story and I read Sassybrat's story and that influenced it a lot. I'll most likely have another Yugioh Story out soon, until next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Moving On At Last

**Yay! Another story nearly completed and ready for you're reviewing. Remember this is my first Yugioh fanfiction so this could be seen as a warm up story.**

**I've got some one shots that I think are good, most of them are post manga/anime though.**

**I'm expecting REVIEWS or I'll start being mean and not update for a while. So See you at the bottom... I know a shortcut! I wrote this! I don't need to read it!**

* * *

><p><em>Yami sighed, relief flooding him, his crimson eyes closed in contentment. "Promise me that you'll never fall silent again, hikari-mine… please?"<em>

_Yugi stroked Yami's cheek until he opened his eyes, Yugi smiled, the smile said; I promise. But his voice sealed it "I promise… I'll never fall silent again" Yami smiled and they lip locked briefly before they stood up, the outside world beckoning to them both again. "Please don't leave me?" Yugi half asked and half ordered._

_Yami saw the flickering gaze to his parent's shrine, he knew that was what Yugi feared the most, Yami leaving him like the rest of his family did. "Never" Yami promised._

_Then the two walked down to meet the police, the evidence in hand, this was the beginning of the end, soon everything would be right._

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled as he read the morning paper. <em>So much has happened…<em>

The police that had come to see them that day had been amazed that they'd found the lost evidence. June was amongst them "How did you find this?" she asked in shock.

Yugi showed her the false bottom of his puzzle box "This is 'The holder of the puzzle' that my Dad meant. I figured it out when I realised that Dad didn't aim that message at a person"

June nodded mystified and carefully took the evidence into her hands, she looked at the beginnings of a roll of film and her eyebrows knitted together. "This has just solved about three murder cases…" she muttered. She nodded at her fellows "Bag and tag, we're going to need a lot of sorters later"

As soon as everyone was gone June smiled at the boys "Thank you so much for giving this to us… I… I can finally put Maximillion Pegasus away for the murder of my Father" she smiled at them both "That evidence will allow us to put away their entire organisation. There's a list of names in that box and nearly all of them are on our list of criminals that have gotten away" she pulled out her number and put it on the counter. "You hold onto my number, I want to know if anything happens. Many people will want revenge on you two now…" she warned.

Yami nodded "We knew that when we found the damn things"

June agreed with her own nod "Just as things calmed down, eh?" the boys laughed. "I've got evidence to sort, see you when I see you" June called as she got into the car with her two buddies.

Later that month about nine big bosses went to prison for crimes that had just popped up and kept on popping up, people getting courage from the fact that they weren't above the law and untouchable now.

Dartz's trial was dramatic but it only lasted about three weeks, Yami and Yugi were always being called up to the stands, the questioning seemed to have no end, the defendant lawyer was always looking for holes but didn't find any that would stick.

The moron even went as far as picking at the boy's sexuality just to try and make people wonder if they were being truthful, but one look at Yugi's large honest eyes and the argument was shot right back at him and the lawyer was fined for racism in a serious court case.

Yami had only slightly less bother, the same lawyer trying to fid a hole in his story and even tried to make him admit to being in the plot with Dartz, June was their lawyer fighting for this case, as well as being a policewoman –"Man, what a busy woman!" Anzu commented when she heard- and a CSI, she gave more than enough evidence in her first sentence that proved the lawyers accusations false, then went on so convincingly that the case should have been closed from that second because there was nothing anyone could do!

Dartz was caught.

At last.

The following weeks passed in blurs after that. Many arrests were made and people who were untouchable were suddenly in the cold clutches of jail. There were rumours that three had made the electric chair because so many had suffered.

Anzu had called a month after everything and had screamed down the phone, so happily, that Teá was coming back home!

Teá had changed, she'd turned her life around and become a whole new person, she was likeable and funny but she'd never be as 'out' as Anzu was.

Anzu had been ecstatic and the two twins had hugged for five whole minuets crying and arguing and crying again about how badly they missed each other. Serenity had moved into the mansion with Anzu and Joey and she had also received a heartfelt welcome from Teá, surprisingly.

Yugi smiled, maybe the three could start patching up their broken ties now.

Yugi peeked around the corner of the door, he'd stayed the night over at Yami's again, it was like a second home, or a collage with all his friends there. The two boys had steadily grown closer, the school knew about them and had mostly not been a bother about it, they didn't have a problem with Anzu or Seto or Joey, and now Teá, but there was always the one dork who wouldn't keep his or her hurtful opinions to themselves.

Yugi had, thankfully, ditched the crutches and could now walk again, he had hardly scarred from the ordeal, only the bullet wound and few crisscross scars on his back from the belt were left to remind him of that horrid night. But Yugi was happy with Yami and Yami knew how to make it all better.

A quick kiss or cuddle and Yugi would soon forget the world of worry and just loved him back.

Yugi smiled when he saw Yami working at his desk, typing at his laptop and trying to cram before the exams. Yugi sneaked up behind him and slipped his slim arms around Yami's shoulders "Yami…" he sing-songed in his ear, nuzzling his neck unconsciously.

Yami smiled and a hand came up to press Yugi's head firmly against his own he sighed blissfully "Hikari-mine… as much as I'd love to spend the day with you I have to get this over with" the tone of voice falling to a grumble.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's cheek "Yeah, you need to. I just wanted you to see this" he pulled the newspaper open to the front page.

Yami's attention was instantly away from work "_The Notorious Crimes of Maximillion Pegasus Brought to light in court_" he read aloud. Yami blinked and pulled it from Yugi's hands to his own "_The lost evidence provided by the deceased Charlie Moto and Son has brought hundreds of criminals to justice over the weeks, has now turned on Pegasus; the man has been accused and found guilty of a series of murders, exploiting families in Asia and Africa for profit, and being the boss of the largest underground criminal mob that has been discovered to date. The accusations keep mounting 'I wouldn't be surprised if the man receives the death penalty for half of what he's done. The lost evidence has put right many wrongs and brought justice to hundreds of people and criminals, I can only promise the public that we'll keep putting away those who have broken our laws and hurt others' Says June Valerie who has recently been put in charge of the entire Lost Evidence case, as the media has now dubbed it_"

Yami and Yugi smiled at each other "June got her man" Yami said.

Yugi nodded "And I know that my Dad can rest in peace now that I'm safe and that he didn't die for nothing" Yami nodded in silent agreement. _Almost everything is right…_ Yugi kissed Yami's cheek again then reached a hand into Yami's pocket and pulled out his car keys.

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi as he innocently smiled jangled them, he had just gotten a good feel of Yami's backside as he did that, and neither was complaining. "Where do you think you're going hikari-mine?"

Yugi's face fell slightly "There's something I have to do" he said softly.

Yami was on his feet at once. "I'm coming too"

"Yami-"

"No Yugi. I promised to stand by you, I'll never leave you" Yami reminded the smaller teen. Yugi smiled with a relieved sigh, _thank you…_

Yugi slipped into the car and told Yami where he wanted to go, not quiet capable enough to drive though he could. Yami nodded and got them there just as the sun was sinking.

Yugi sighed as he looked around the strange and familiar city he had left a long time ago, he walked with Yami at his side to the graveyard and paused before his parent's graves. Yugi knelt down and laid the beautiful white roses he had with him against both the headstones. "Hey, Mum… Dad…" Yugi felt Yami squeeze his shoulder and kiss the top of his head before giving him some space.

Yugi fiddled with the final white rose and sighed "So much has changed… I've changed. We did it, Dad, Dartz and those others have been put away, Gangsly, Pegasus, Raphael, everyone. We got them" Yugi laughed softly. "I'm talking again, the scars are fading… I can barely see the ones on my legs anymore, and you know those were one of the worst" he laughed again, his face still on the rose and downwards.

"Next year I'm going to collage… Yami and I are going to be studying together, we're living together now. I mean, we haven't _done_ anything yet" he blushed. "I'm so happy with him, I hope you understand, I guess you won't be getting those grandchildren you used to tease me about" he chuckled at the memory.

"Seto and Grampa are working together to try and promote some of the old forgotten games. Anzu's got her twin sister back, and she told me that as soon as we're all settled into collage she's asking Serenity to marry her. They'll be studying law together, Serenity wants to be a lawyer and Anzu wants to be a judge"

"Joey's going to become a system tester at Kaiba corp next year, Yami'll be another big boss in there if he wants to be, but we want to study too. I'm planning on looking at Art, Song and Psychology and Yami wants to take Sociology, he's good at that…"

"Teá and Miho will be leaving for New York to study Dance and Miho wants to learn about stage makeup, they're a good team. Tristan's joining the Army and requesting to become their chef so he can do what he loves and not disappoint his parents" Yugi smiled as he went down the list, just talking and feeling better for it.

Yugi placed the final rose of his Dad's grave "I'm not sure I want to believe that you were one of Dartz's partners… You were a great Dad, and I'm sure a good husband too… I hope that you'll be able to forgive me if I say I still blame this mess on you slightly" Yugi winked at the gravestone with a giggle "I'm going to pay for that when I see you again, aren't I?"

Yugi pressed his fingers to his lips and touched both the stones "I miss you both. I love you both, I've got to get back to Domino now… home… I've got exams to ace if I want to take all three subjects in collage" he laughed and stood up.

Yugi's eyes lingered on the graves a moment longer "I guess I'm here to say; goodbye" _Yes, I'm finally letting go of what happened, that's what this visit was for…_ "Goodbye…"

Yami looked up from his seat in the car when Yugi climbed in "Yugi?"

Yugi leaned across and cuddled Yami's arm. "Kiss me?" he asked.

Yami smiled and did just that. "Ready to go home?"

Yugi nodded "That sounds nice… Yami!"

Yami jumped "What?"

Yugi pointed up at the clouds, there was a gap that let the golden sunlight through to the pale city, it was as if gold was raining onto the world around them. Yugi smiled and gasped in amazement "Wow…"

Yami blinked as well, it was suddenly so light and warm. He leaned back and let the light warm his fingers. "It's beautiful" he whispered.

Yugi leaned into his boyfriend, wanting to share the moment with him. Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulder "Nothing compared to you though" Yugi blushed and Yami laughed with a kiss to his forehead "Let's go home"

Yugi nodded with a small, peaceful smile… _goodbye…_

As the red car rolled away two ghostly figures held the roses with smiles gracing their knowing faces. _Goodbye sweet little game boy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's all over. They'll be off living their lives, I hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Reviews would be very nice!**

**I WANT REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHOCOLATE SPREAD CHERRY SAUSE AND A SUGA CUBE ON TOP!**

**Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
